The Orphan
by Kate Lorraine
Summary: A sequel to Final Fantasy 8. Complete
1. Default Chapter Title

The Orphan

By Kate Lorraine

_I fear, too early; for my mind misgives_

_Some consequence, yet hanging in the stars_

_William Shakespeare_

**oooo**

Prologue

The sky had cleared over Ultimecia's castle. Sunlight had now resided in the fallen tower where the great battle had been fought. The echoing sound of bricks falling were the only sounds that disturbed the silence. Not even the mighty elnoyle dared to disturb the sacred graveyard of a great witch.

Yet today someone did dare. The being bravely walked the stone bridge connecting the clock tower and the forsaken tower where so many tonberries had once infested. They were gone now, dispersed throughout the castle. A small hand with long fragile fingers pushed open the massive crumbling door. The thin emaciated girl hopped gingerly over the rubble that littered the ground.

"Fairies, lambs, and butterflies," She sang under her breath, bending over to pick up the stuffed mog which had fallen from her grip. She brushed the dust off its white cotton head and continued moving forward dogging the precariously balanced beams.

"Sleepy clouds in summer skies." She whispered, sweeping cobwebs from her hair. Her voiced disappeared into the air but the patting sound of her slippers scratching the stone floor vibrated through the circular room.

"Sleep all night, in my sight, though you're off in dreamland." She continued, her tiny voice growing fainter as she neared the center. A beam crashed down in the back but she continued, undaunted.

"Then, tomorrow, with the sun," She muttered under her breath as she stepped into the sun. The bright rays of morning fondly explored the crevasses and creases of her long red hair as she lowered her oval face to shield her eyes from the sun. She was not used to being in the sun, it burned her eyes. She raised a hand to form a visor over her large dark eyes. The sun wasn't as pleasant as the all the songs made it sound.

She collapsed in front of the throne with her head resting against the seat.

"Back to mama, little one."

**Part 1 -Inherit the Wind**

Laguna Loire walked down the dirt path behind Winhill for the umpteenth time. Yet even the sight of the worn beaten path did not mollify the stone burden that weighed down his heart. Raine Loire, neglected, lonely Raine whom he had left to die alone. Raine who he had loved the most second to none, not even Julia Heartilly. But today was no ordinary visit to Raine, today he was bringing someone special, a young man whose life he had intercepted too late.

The duty of a father to his child, Laguna mused quietly to himself as was so unlike him to muse at all. He had failed to fulfill the duty of every father: to take care of his only son. Seventeen years he had abandoned the boy over the fear of one curse, one prophecy that cannot speak its name.

Laguna turned to his side at his stoic companion.

"It's just beyond that hill." Laguna offered helpfully.

The young man nodded and did not reply. His sour indifference had been replaced by a look curiosity which had dominated his face since his return from his last mission. Yet as much as he tried to open himself up to this new feeling of innocence, the vulnerability never reached his eyes. It was forced, all of it, even though these were changing times. The world around him was in a state of uproar. In a few months time he had saved the world, found a father named Laguna Loire and a lover named Rinoa Heartilly. He was supposed to have changed as well. He even smiled on the balcony that night of the celebration. Surely that meant that he had changed. He was no longer the stone hearted teen, seventeen years old in body, fifty decades in spirit.

Yet, the longest period of time spend with his friends were still too short to them. Today he had come here with his mock father, Laguna Loire to visit his deceased mother, one whom he had seen only through the other man's eyes in the dreamlike states Ellone had put him under. Although he did not attach any special meaning or importance to visiting a tombstone, it appeared that people usually did. He had agreed simply to placate Laguna. That was the way he had gone through most of his life, going through the actions and rituals that were so important to others. It was horribly tiresome. There was going to be no special resolution in visiting a stone with marked her grave, why couldn't Laguna Loire see that?

Squall realized then that he was thinking too much again, as Rinoa would point out. It was like a terrible addiction he was trying to kick. The question was of course, did he really want to kick this addiction? And become what? Just like her? Like all the rest of them?

"There it is." Laguna whispered with a touch of sadness as he approached the lone grave amid the tall grass. It was an elegant slab of rock with the words Raine Loire inscribed in the light stone. Sadness, Squall noted sarcastically to himself, how could this simplistic man feel anything close to genuine sorrow?

"So we are going to have our talk now?" Squall asked, referring to the comment Laguna made back in the Ragnarok, before they infiltrated Lunatic Pandora and destroyed the infamous Adel.

"Right down to business huh?" Laguna asked trying to inject some humor into the conversation. It took Laguna all of thirty seconds to realize that he had failed. Scratching his head nervously, Laguna began to speak apologetically.

"Well, I suppose that you've figured out by now that me and Raine are your parents. That you were sent to an orphanage with Ellone while I remained in Esthar because of my own selfish desire as well as practical necessity."

"Selfish desire?" Squall asked in jest. His tone reeked of sarcasm and it was making the elder man uncomfortable.

"I .. "

"Wanted to see the world," Squall finished for him, in disgust. "Didn't want to spend the rest of your life in a little town."

"Don't" Laguna ordered trying unsuccessfully to defend himself. "Don't use that against me. You've only see so little."

"But more than enough," the young man countered.

"Just say it," Laguna ordered in frustration. "Whatever it is you are holding back."

A moment of silence past, awkwardly quiet as words passed silently between them.

"I loved your mother, Squall. I always did love Raine." Laguna began nervously, his voice quivering in insecurity. He voice grew lighter suddenly as he began to change the subject. "You don't know how happy it makes me to see you and Rinoa together. Julia Heartilly I always admired her from a far."

"I didn't come to listen to you talk about your affairs, Laguna." Squall replied in his usual monotone voice.

"Then what did you come to hear? For Hyne's sake, I can't read your mind Squall."

"You're right, you can't"

"What?" Laguna asked in confusion.

"Are we done paying our respects here?" Squall asked looking up, momentarily loosening his frown. "I have some SeeD duties to attend to."

"A regular SeeD workaholic, I see." Laguna replied giving him a sarcastic smile. However, as Squall turned to leave, Laguna grabbed him by arm. " I hope we can have another talk one day A longer one than this."

"Yeah one day," Squall replied absently.

**oooo**

Rinoa Heartilly frowned deeply as she watched Zell and Irvine place their cards one by one on the Triple Triad Squares.

"You cheated!" Zell yelled at a smiling Irvine. "Yo, how is it possible that you have three face cards in your hand when we are going random?"

"Calm down Zell," Selphie said, in her usual cheery mood, sitting nearly with her legs folded under her. "We're not playing for real, just going through the actions to teach Rinoa a few things. She wants to be a worthy opponent for Squall remember? He's defeated the entire CC club I heard."

"The whole CC club?" Asked Irvine, sheepishly, as he reluctantly handed Zell back the Bahamut card which he had taken a few seconds ago. "I guess Squall has a few skills up his sleeve other than his ability to throw around that gunblade of his."

Rinoa shrugged. "He's pretty quick up here." She said tapping her temple. "I, on the other hand, am just the opposite. I still don't understand the plus rule, can you show it to me again?"

"Sure." Zell said eagerly, as he began to shuffle the cards. "When I am about to do a plus against Irvine, I'll call you right over Rinoa."

"That will take forever!" Selphie complained.

"No, it won't." Zell said with wink. "Watch my skills."

"Yeah right Chicken wuss," Irvine muttered under his breath,

"What? Did you call me?" Zell inquired angrily.

"Let's get out of here before the furniture become airborne," Selphie said as she pulled Rinoa out of the dorm. The two girls were walking down the hallway, toward the entrance as Rinoa spoke up.

"How is the second garden festival coming Selphie?"

"Not good. I need more volunteers. You would think that since the whole sorceress thing blew over, there would be more people who are willing to show some garden spirit."

Rinoa giggled "I'll be glad to help, even though I'm not officially part of garden. It looks like I'll be here for a while parasitizing off of the privileges of your leader. My father always told me to marry rich." She joked.

Both girls laughed as they crossed the doorway exiting the garden.

"I hope that doesn't mean that you are planning to marry me." A voice said in back of them.

Rinoa's heart jumped to her throat as she turned around and spotted a dark figure standing there behind them. He was holding his gunblade like a cane, with the tip making contact with the ground.

"Squall." She whispered, as she flowed toward him. The sight of him never ceased to shock her in magnificence and elegance. She wandered closer to him and a spontaneous smile began to spread across her face. Mine, she thought, that beautiful figure of a man was all mine . . . for now.

"I don't marry sorceresses," he replied "it doesn't bold well for my SeeD career."

She laughed and hugged him.

"Well, that's just too bad Squall. I guess you'll have to take up a job as a choco boy or something. That little brat makes plenty of Gil."

Their conversation was abruptly cut short when Quistis walked up to the trio. She was dressed in her casual clothing, unlike the rest, however, Quistis seldom acted casual and today was no different.

"Squall," She began "I have news for you Seifer, has resurfaced. He's been seen at a local bar at Fisherman's Horizon with Raijin and Fujin."

"Leave him alone." Squall replied, without hesitation. "As long as he's not causing trouble for us there is no cause for us to go after him."

"Yes, that is that I said as well, however, it happens that him and his group were last seen buying supplies for a long journey and heading in the direction of the current location of Lunatic Pandora. One of our spies even overheard Raijin asking a store manager is he carried detailed maps of the land south east of the great salt lakes. What do you make of this, Squall? Do you think that there is a chance Ultimecia is alive and that she is summoning him somehow?"

"No, that's impossible. I saw her pass on her powers with my own eyes. There is something else behind this."

"Maybe he's not heading for Lunatic Pandora at all." Selphie offered. "Maybe they are going shopping in Esthar. There are some great shopping malls there and Seifer did look like he needed a new trench coat."

Quisitis frowned and Squall shook his head.

"I don't believe that Seifer would turn on us again." Rinoa said quietly from her place behind Squall. "He learned his lesson from Ultimecia. Anyway, Raijin and Fujin would never go through that mess another time. No, I don't believe that is possible. Just let them be."

"He learned his lesson from Ultimecia not to be manipulated by witches anymore but that does not rule out the possibility that he will turn on us." Qusitis added. "Seifer can't live without power, he said so himself that he always needed to be doing something "important." Raijin and Fujin can't be trusted to think for themselves. We need to do something, Squall."

Squall shook his head, not entirely sure which way to turn.

"I agree with Quistis that Seifer needs supervision. He is a dangerous warrior with skills that are equal to that of my own. However, I cannot go on this mission. I have duties here. Quistis, take Irvine and Selphie with you and go after Seifer. Make sure that he is really harmless and then we can forget about him."

Quistis nodded "you are getting good at this leader thing, Squall. You are even faster learner then I thought." She smiled and walked away with Selphie to gather Irvine.

Rinoa watched them leave with a feeling of foreboding in her chest. She suddenly wanted to tell them not to go. She closed her eyes and felt a strange sensation in her head. She leaned weakly against Squall, who mistaken it for a gesture of affection.

**oooo**

**Chapter 2 - Destinations**

Seifer Almasy never did like walking and the long journey across the abandoned railroad to Esthar wasn't doing much to change that. He had always preferred to run, all the faster to get to his goal. Walking was for weak and idle, the filling of the mindless crowd who were put into existence to cheer on those like himself. Those like himself did important things, things that changed the world and would be remembered for ages to come. He would live forever in those actions and there will never be a time when his name was not uttered in respect and admiration.

"Can we take a break?" Raijin complained. "I'm tired, ya know. Been walking for hours."

Seifer frowned and glanced at Fujin who was showing signs of weariness as well. Raijin and Fujin were his posse, they had stuck by his side through his temporary insanity, bringing him back to his senses with their wisely planned desertion. Yet he just wished that it wasn't in front of Squall, his archrival, who he never liked to show weakness in front of.

"Alright, just for a little while, though. We need got there before sunset."

Raijin eagerly collapsed on the ground near the railing while Fujin slowly found herself a clean spot to rest upon. Seifer looking east in the direction of Esthar and felt all the more impatient. Something was waiting for him there, something dreadfully important.

"What's in Esthar anyway?" Raijin asked. "You're not going to go fruity on us again are you Seifer, ya know?"

"Quiet." Fujin snapped and glared at Raijin.

"I'm not going there to find momentos of my possession, if that's what you mean Raijin." Seifer stated sarcastically. "I'm sorry that we can't stay in FH forever and let you play footsie with your hoe."

"Eliza is not my hoe!" Raijin yelled with more loudness then malice.

Seifer smirked wickedly in that fashion which he was always so inclined to. Inside he admitted that Raijin's questions was legitimate. Why was he going to the eastern continent? The dreams of Ultimecia kept him awake at night. She possessed him with magic and mind games, twisting his dreams and making him a monster. His experiences under her control left a bad aftertaste in his mouth. He wanted to go to Esthar, to Tear's Point, to Lunatic Pandora, to destroy the memories that created his daily nightmares. Perhaps, just perhaps, he could see her influence gone from those places and then maybe it would leave him as well. He wanted to make new memories, memories in which he was in control of himself, his own future his own being.

He kept his eyes on the horizon and leaned against his gunblade. What type of future did he plan to make for himself anyway? He wanted to do something important, to be in the center of attention again. He just had to wait a little while, until the world forgot that he was once the evil sorceress's knight. But that would not be long. The mindless populace forgot quickly and with his charm and charisma he would make them forget even quicker.

"Let's get going." He said and motioned to his two sidekicks. He ignored the complains from Raijin and his threats of mutiny. Soon he heard the quiet obedient footsteps behind him once more, just the way it should be.

The dizziness came in waves and soon it was so strong that she needed to lean against the wall for support. Rinoa closed her eyes and waited for it to subside. She had told no one about the sudden onslaught of headaches she was having lately. Her head had always been fickle when she was little and she assumed that the stress of fighting Ultimecia had simply aggravated an existing condition. There was no need to make a big fuss about. Go away, she willed the misty feeling in her head. As soon as she was feeling slightly better she continued walking down the pastel well lite hallway of the third floor of Balamb garden, the floor which used to be headmaster Cid's office. From around the corner she could hear muffled voices, one of which she recognized to be Squall's. So he was here.

As she peeked around the corner, Nida caught her eye and waved. Darn, she was caught. She had intended to listen a bit longer but now Squall had turned around to see who Nida was gesturing to. She walked out from her place behind the pillar and waved to the group of SeeDs in the room, Quistis being noticeably absent.

"I'm sorry," she said, avoiding Squall's eye. "I didn't realize a meeting was in session. I'll be going now."

"No stay," Nida answered. "We were just adjourning, right commander Squall?"

Rinoa couldn't help but giggle as she saw Squall scowl from being called commander.

"Whatever," he answered in his usual trite fashion and gave an indifferent wave of his gloved hand. "I won't be gone long. Keep a look out, remember what the headmaster said about the new Galbaldian president."

With that he turned and walked out of the conference. Rinoa followed him into the elevator hoping that he wasn't in one of his moods.

"Are you going somewhere Squall?" She asked as the door closed before them.

" Deling City to meet with the new Galbaldian president." He answered, pausing briefly. "He wants to meet with the leader of SeeD," Squall added as the elevator doors opened to the first floor.

"Can I come along?" Rinoa inquired. "I guess I should stop by and let my father know that I am alright, despite the fact that I can't stand him. The trip will be brief right?"

"Very brief." Squall answered.

Rinoa bent over giggling once again, understanding why all of Squall's meetings were "brief."

"Did I say something funny?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

She clutched her stomach laughing as she stumbled after him towards the front entrance. She waved her hand, for him to keep walking as she struggled to stop giggling.

"It's nothing," she assured him as they boarded the Ragnarok which Squall had finally learned to pilot. It was a fitting method of transportation for the leader of SeeD and the son of the Estharian president. Yet as they stepped onto the second floor, Rinoa felt another wave of dizziness over take her. The dizziness was really coming too often now and it only seemed to be getting worse as the days went by. She felt his hand on her shoulder as she placed her hand to her forehead and leaned against a wall for support.

"Are you feeling ill?" He asked, annoyance rapidly changing to concern.

She waved her hand.

"I'm fine. I must have laughed too hard. Don't worry about me."

"But I do . . . worry . . . sometimes," he stated, quietly and a tad awkwardly.

Rinoa felt warm inside suddenly, seldom had anyone made her feel that way since her mother. She began to believe then that dizziness had a bright side after all.

"Don't let your little lady distract you from your duties now Mr. Commander." She said jokingly. "You better not keep the president waiting."

**oooo**

**Chapter 3 - Love and War**

Quistis Trepe had always wary of Seifer Almasy, her most capricious and unruly student. However, only recently had she come to believe that he was actually dangerous. He was always disillusioned and hopelessly ambitious but his recent escapades with the sorceress Ultimecia had proved that he was more than a simple troubled teenager. Quistis' thin brown brows arched as she watched the threesome creep out of Dr. Odine's laboratory. Raijin was rubbing his shoulder as though he had recently been abused by Fujin. Seifer was walking out front holding his gunblade in one hand.

"Do you think they stole something?" Selphie asked, squeezing her hands in her lap.

Quistis shook her head.

"I wouldn't be surprised," she whispered.

"I say, let's attack 'em first and ask questions later." Irvine added helpfully.

"But Seifer isn't with the sorceress anymore, is he?" Selphie stated, inquisitively.

"Hey sneaking into Odine's lab looks plenty suspicious to me. There is some plenty powerful stuff in there, how do we know they didn't take some ultra-Ultimecia-bringer-backer or something? You think commander Squally would want to have to deal with that again?"

Quistis noticed both parties looking toward her for a decision. They had been following Seifer for days now and there was no clue as to what the party was up to. To confront them would blow their cover, but Quistis knew that she and the others were needed back at the garden. In addition she too was as curious as Selphie as to Seifer's purpose.

"Alright, let's go." Quistis stated as she stepped out of the car and stretched her legs. Somehow, she knew in the back of her mind that this was a impulsive move, something completely unlike herself, yet somehow it just seemed like it was long overdue.

She waved to Selphie and Irvine to follow her as she began walking towards the trio. They lost the element of surprise as Irvine boldly called out "hey you Seifer!" as they came within visual distance.

Raijin jumped a foot off the ground as he heard Irvine, Fujin merely widened her eye but Seifer presented them with his predictable smirk.

"What a pleasant surprise Instructor, I didn't realize you would go to such lengths to look out for your favorite student," Seifer stated with his usual sarcasm.

"What were you doing in Odine's Laboratory, Seifer?" Quistis asked.

"Yeah, what did you take, you little imp." Irvine added.

"Take? As in steal? I'm shocked. I was just visiting an old friend."

"Enough with the games." Quistis snapped. "Do you want the Esthar government to be informed of this Seifer? Do you want an entire army after you? The objects in that lab are highly classified, you won't get away with it. Confess now, and we might consider letting you leave peacefully."

"Yeah, Seifer, you are nothing without the backing of the Galbaldian army. The Estharians will crush you like a bug," Irvine stated.

Seifer's face twisted in rage and he brought his gunblade up to Irvine's throat in one flashing motion but Irvine was no fool. He brought the trigger of his rifle up, pointing it at Seifer's chest.

Selphie was jumping nervously from foot to foot as the two eyed each other.

"Quistis .. . " She whispered helplessly.

"Stop it. Stop! Both of you." Quistis snapped, once again taking the role of the teacher.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Raijin and Fujin pulling out their weapons ready for a fight.

Selphie, meanwhile, had her Strange Vision out as well. No no no, it was terribly wrong. She had never intended for there to be a fight, much less for Irvine to face off with Seifer. Well, she secretly critiqued herself, what did you expect with a hothead like Seifer, some people never change.

Quistis reluctantly pulled out her Save the Queen, trying to keep an eye on both Raijin Fujin and Seifer at the same time.

However, much to her surprise, suddenly the expression on Seifer's face changed as he withdrew his gunblade.

"I'm sorry, I don't fight women," he stated with a smirk as he brushed his blond hair back. Irvine pushed forward but Quistis caught him just in time.

"Let it go." She said. Selphie rushed to her side to take Irvine's other arm.

"This isn't the end of it." He assured Seifer, as he threw the two women off.

Seifer and the others laughed and they retreated into their rented car and drove away leaving a pile swirling dust glowing in the moonlight.

"That was a close one," Selphie stated.

Quistis shook her head breathing quickly as her heart slowly began to calm. Turning to Irvine she glowered intently, "What got into you?"

"Extra trigger happy today huh?" Selphie asked.

"It's nothing," Irvine said brushing the comments off nonchalantly. "Hey Quistis your cell phone is ringing," he stated happily, eager to change the subject.

Looking down, Quistis realize that he was right.

Squall was waiting impatiently in the front parlor of the Caraway mansion impatiently. After leaving the Ragnarok they had been welcomed by a couple of ambassadors of President William Deling, the former Deling's younger brother. They were taken to a long conference in which Deling had apologized for the actions of his brother in a long verbose speech and swore never to form any alliances with any sorceresses in the future. That of course was preposterous since the only sorceress in existence was Rinoa who wasn't about to seek world domination in the near future. Squall had never liked politicians and being a dictator, Deling did not strike him as a man he would choose to be friendly to. In the short duration of his stay, Squall had already seen quite clearly that Deling did not have the support of his people, even less so than the former Deling. Galbaldia was on the brink of revolution and it was no wonder that Deling did want hostile feelings from SeeD. As a act of good will, Deling had agreed to liberate Timber, which had long been a thorn in the Deling family's side anyway.

There was supposed to be some sort of ball tonight, to celebrate Deling's new reign of hope, as he termed it. Squall had brought Rinoa to visit her father. On the doorstep to the mansion she had reminded him of his promise not to leave her. He had simply shook his head and muttered his usual "whatever." However, as they stepped in the front door, they were informed that General Caraway was not in. Rinoa's apprehension had immediately turned to giddiness as she told him to wait in the parlor as she went to retrieve something.

Squall looked up at the clock as the minutes ticked by. Somehow he was not enjoying his new position as SeeD's commander, as they called it. This was Cid's job, and it had been thrown upon him without choice. On thing he had learned over the course of the last few months was how important it was to question everything. He would not let other people make his choices for him anymore.

His train of thought was interrupted as the door swung open and Rinoa peeped in.

"Hurry, let's go before he shows up."

Squall wearily got to his feet as he walked across the room, towards her.

" I thought you came here to talk to him."

"Umm. . I'll talk to him later. Come on." She opened the door all the way and quickly grabbed his hand. He finally saw what she had gone to "retrieve." She was dressed in a deep blue gown with a see through shroud around her shoulders. As she walked, the material of the gown glittered as she tugged him towards the front door.

"You look . . . nice." He said, awkwardly. That was what she expected right?

She giggled, practically doubling over. "Don't even try it Squall. You sound silly. Don't worry, I know how you feel. I can tell by looking at your face."

He didn't like the sound of that.

As she placed her hand on the doorknob she was suddenly thrown backwards into his arms. General Caraway stepped into the room.

"Rinoa, . .. and the SeeD." He said, arching an eyebrow.

"Hello Mr Caraway," Rinoa said "I came to . . . visit you but you weren't here."

"Still won't call me father? Huh?"

Rinoa frowned.

"I thought you never noticed when I stopped."

He shook his head.

"So SeeD, I heard that you got promoted. Congratulations."

"Oh stop it, Caraway, don't pick your allies among my friends."

Caraway frowned at her.

"Overreacting? I might say, just like your mother."

"My mother was the perfect woman. It was you who destroyed her. I came here today to let you know that I'm alright, not that you would care. Well, I've informed you of it . .. so I'm leaving now. Come Squall, . . we are leaving. Come."

Rinoa grabbed his arm and tugged him out the front door which Caraway had been blocking. She hurried down the front steps nearly tripping over the high heels in her haste. Squall caught her a second time on sidewalk as she tripped over a crack.

He shook his head. "He's not chasing after you, Rinoa," Squall said.

"Squall, remember how you told me about how you felt strange around Laguna? Well multiply that by a thousand and you still won't know a thing about my feelings for that man."

"Forget it, if there is no way for me to understand than let's stop talking about it."

"Alright."

"Alright"

After a few moments of silence, Rinoa turned back towards Squall.

"Where was it again?"

"The Presidential Mansion. Over there." Squall pointed absently at the large structure a block away.

Rinoa nodded. "I see people going in. Let's go Squall, come on."

"What change is this? I thought you hated Deling's guts."

"Well it's a different Deling, and Timber has been liberated. It's been so long since we've last been to a party Squall." Rinoa's voice grew quiet, "anyway, I just have this feeling that tonight is special, that there won't be one like this ever again. You don't have to say anything, Squall."

Silence.

Rinoa fixed her shroud. It rustled quietly, reflecting the glittering moonlight.

"No, actually Rinoa, you are special. I feel as though every night I spend with you is unique in some way, and these nights will never come again." He smiled subtly, "but don't tell anyone I said that okay?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"Liar."

"What do you mean?" He asked, perturbed.

"I can tell by your expression. You're hiding something from me. What is it? Are you uncomfortable being here with me, Squall?"

"No," he responded, even more irritated than before. However that could not change the fact that every word she said was entirely true.

"It's okay," she responded. "You don't need to tell me now, there is time, plenty of time."


	2. chapter2

The Orphan

By Kate Lorraine

* * *

Chapter 2 - Destinations

Seifer Almasy never did like walking and the long journey across the abandoned railroad to Esthar wasn't doing much to change that. He had always preferred to run, all the faster to get to his goal. Walking was for weak and idle, the filling of the mindless crowd who were put into existence to cheer on those like himself. Those like himself did important things, things that changed the world and would be remembered for ages to come. He would live forever in those actions and there will never be a time when his name was not uttered in respect and admiration.

"Can we take a break?" Raijin complained. "I'm tired, ya know. Been walking for hours."

Seifer frowned and glanced at Fujin who was showing signs of weariness as well. Raijin and Fujin were his posse, they had stuck by his side through his temporary insanity, bringing him back to his senses with their wisely planned desertion. Yet he just wished that it wasn't in front of Squall, his archrival, who he never liked to show weakness in front of.

"Alright, just for a little while, though. We need got there before sunset."

Raijin eagerly collapsed on the ground near the railing while Fujin slowly found herself a clean spot to rest upon. Seifer looking east in the direction of Esthar and felt all the more impatient. Something was waiting for him there, something dreadfully important.

"What's in Esthar anyway?" Raijin asked. "You're not going to go fruity on us again are you Seifer, ya know?"

"Quiet." Fujin snapped and glared at Raijin.

"I'm not going there to find momentos of my possession, if that's what you mean Raijin." Seifer stated sarcastically. "I'm sorry that we can't stay in FH forever and let you play footsie with your hoe."

"Eliza is not my hoe!" Raijin yelled with more loudness then malice.

Seifer smirked wickedly in that fashion which he was always so inclined to. Inside he admitted that Raijin's questions was legitimate. Why was he going to the eastern continent? The dreams of Ultimecia kept him awake at night. She possessed him with magic and mind games, twisting his dreams and making him a monster. His experiences under her control left a bad aftertaste in his mouth. He wanted to go to Esthar, to Tear's Point, to Lunatic Pandora, to destroy the memories that created his daily nightmares. Perhaps, just perhaps, he could see her influence gone from those places and then maybe it would leave him as well. He wanted to make new memories, memories in which he was in control of himself, his own future his own being.

He kept his eyes on the horizon and leaned against his gunblade. What type of future did he plan to make for himself anyway? He wanted to do something important, to be in the center of attention again. He just had to wait a little while, until the world forgot that he was once the evil sorceress's knight. But that would not be long. The mindless populace forgot quickly and with his charm and charisma he would make them forget even quicker.

"Let's get going." He said and motioned to his two sidekicks. He ignored the complains from Raijin and his threats of mutiny. Soon he heard the quiet obedient footsteps behind him once more, just the way it should be.

The dizziness came in waves and soon it was so strong that she needed to lean against the wall for support. Rinoa closed her eyes and waited for it to subside. She had told no one about the sudden onslaught of headaches she was having lately. Her head had always been fickle when she was little and she assumed that the stress of fighting Ultimecia had simply aggravated an existing condition. There was no need to make a big fuss about. Go away, she willed the misty feeling in her head. As soon as she was feeling slightly better she continued walking down the pastel well lite hallway of the third floor of Balamb garden, the floor which used to be headmaster Cid's office. From around the corner she could hear muffled voices, one of which she recognized to be Squall's. So he was here.

As she peeked around the corner, Nida caught her eye and waved. Darn, she was caught. She had intended to listen a bit longer but now Squall had turned around to see who Nida was gesturing to. She walked out from her place behind the pillar and waved to the group of SeeDs in the room, Quistis being noticeably absent.

"I'm sorry," she said, avoiding Squall's eye. "I didn't realize a meeting was in session. I'll be going now."

"No stay," Nida answered. "We were just adjourning, right commander Squall?"

Rinoa couldn't help but giggle as she saw Squall scowl from being called commander.

"Whatever," he answered in his usual trite fashion and gave an indifferent wave of his gloved hand. "I won't be gone long. Keep a look out, remember what the headmaster said about the new Galbaldian president."

With that he turned and walked out of the conference. Rinoa followed him into the elevator hoping that he wasn't in one of his moods.

"Are you going somewhere Squall?" She asked as the door closed before them.

" Deling City to meet with the new Galbaldian president." He answered, pausing briefly. "He wants to meet with the leader of SeeD," Squall added as the elevator doors opened to the first floor.

"Can I come along?" Rinoa inquired. "I guess I should stop by and let my father know that I am alright, despite the fact that I can't stand him. The trip will be brief right?"

"Very brief." Squall answered.

Rinoa bent over giggling once again, understanding why all of Squall's meetings were "brief."

"Did I say something funny?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

She clutched her stomach laughing as she stumbled after him towards the front entrance. She waved her hand, for him to keep walking as she struggled to stop giggling.

"It's nothing," she assured him as they boarded the Ragnarok which Squall had finally learned to pilot. It was a fitting method of transportation for the leader of SeeD and the son of the Estharian president. Yet as they stepped onto the second floor, Rinoa felt another wave of dizziness over take her. The dizziness was really coming too often now and it only seemed to be getting worse as the days went by. She felt his hand on her shoulder as she placed her hand to her forehead and leaned against a wall for support.

"Are you feeling ill?" He asked, annoyance rapidly changing to concern.

She waved her hand.

"I'm fine. I must have laughed too hard. Don't worry about me."

"But I do . . . worry . . . sometimes," he stated, quietly and a tad awkwardly.

Rinoa felt warm inside suddenly, seldom had anyone made her feel that way since her mother. She began to believe then that dizziness had a bright side after all.

"Don't let your little lady distract you from your duties now Mr. Commander." She said jokingly. "You better not keep the president waiting."

* * *

Home

Chapter 3


	3. chapter3

The Orphan

* * *

Chapter 3 - Love and War

Quistis Trepe had always wary of Seifer Almasy, her most capricious and unruly student. However, only recently had she come to believe that he was actually dangerous. He was always disillusioned and hopelessly ambitious but his recent escapades with the sorceress Ultimecia had proved that he was more than a simple troubled teenager. Quistis' thin brown brows arched as she watched the threesome creep out of Dr. Odine's laboratory. Raijin was rubbing his shoulder as though he had recently been abused by Fujin. Seifer was walking out front holding his gunblade in one hand.

"Do you think they stole something?" Selphie asked, squeezing her hands in her lap.

Quistis shook her head.

"I wouldn't be surprised," she whispered.

"I say, let's attack 'em first and ask questions later." Irvine added helpfully.

"But Seifer isn't with the sorceress anymore, is he?" Selphie stated, inquisitively.

"Hey sneaking into Odine's lab looks plenty suspicious to me. There is some plenty powerful stuff in there, how do we know they didn't take some ultra-Ultimecia-bringer-backer or something? You think commander Squally would want to have to deal with that again?"

Quistis noticed both parties looking toward her for a decision. They had been following Seifer for days now and there was no clue as to what the party was up to. To confront them would blow their cover, but Quistis knew that she and the others were needed back at the garden. In addition she too was as curious as Selphie as to Seifer's purpose.

"Alright, let's go." Quistis stated as she stepped out of the car and stretched her legs. Somehow, she knew in the back of her mind that this was a impulsive move, something completely unlike herself, yet somehow it just seemed like it was long overdue.

She waved to Selphie and Irvine to follow her as she began walking towards the trio. They lost the element of surprise as Irvine boldly called out "hey you Seifer!" as they came within visual distance.

Raijin jumped a foot off the ground as he heard Irvine, Fujin merely widened her eye but Seifer presented them with his predictable smirk.

"What a pleasant surprise Instructor, I didn't realize you would go to such lengths to look out for your favorite student," Seifer stated with his usual sarcasm.

"What were you doing in Odine's Laboratory, Seifer?" Quistis asked.

"Yeah, what did you take, you little imp." Irvine added.

"Take? As in steal? I'm shocked. I was just visiting an old friend."

"Enough with the games." Quistis snapped. "Do you want the Esthar government to be informed of this Seifer? Do you want an entire army after you? The objects in that lab are highly classified, you won't get away with it. Confess now, and we might consider letting you leave peacefully."

"Yeah, Seifer, you are nothing without the backing of the Galbaldian army. The Estharians will crush you like a bug," Irvine stated.

Seifer's face twisted in rage and he brought his gunblade up to Irvine's throat in one flashing motion but Irvine was no fool. He brought the trigger of his rifle up, pointing it at Seifer's chest.

Selphie was jumping nervously from foot to foot as the two eyed each other.

"Quistis .. . " She whispered helplessly.

"Stop it. Stop! Both of you." Quistis snapped, once again taking the role of the teacher.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Raijin and Fujin pulling out their weapons ready for a fight.

Selphie, meanwhile, had her Strange Vision out as well. No no no, it was terribly wrong. She had never intended for there to be a fight, much less for Irvine to face off with Seifer. Well, she secretly critiqued herself, what did you expect with a hothead like Seifer, some people never change.

Quistis reluctantly pulled out her Save the Queen, trying to keep an eye on both Raijin Fujin and Seifer at the same time.

However, much to her surprise, suddenly the expression on Seifer's face changed as he withdrew his gunblade.

"I'm sorry, I don't fight women," he stated with a smirk as he brushed his blond hair back. Irvine pushed forward but Quistis caught him just in time.

"Let it go." She said. Selphie rushed to her side to take Irvine's other arm.

"This isn't the end of it." He assured Seifer, as he threw the two women off.

Seifer and the others laughed and they retreated into their rented car and drove away leaving a pile swirling dust glowing in the moonlight.

"That was a close one," Selphie stated.

Quistis shook her head breathing quickly as her heart slowly began to calm. Turning to Irvine she glowered intently, "What got into you?"

"Extra trigger happy today huh?" Selphie asked.

"It's nothing," Irvine said brushing the comments off nonchalantly. "Hey Quistis your cell phone is ringing," he stated happily, eager to change the subject.

Looking down, Quistis realize that he was right.

Squall was waiting impatiently in the front parlor of the Caraway mansion impatiently. After leaving the Ragnarok they had been welcomed by a couple of ambassadors of President William Deling, the former Deling's younger brother. They were taken to a long conference in which Deling had apologized for the actions of his brother in a long verbose speech and swore never to form any alliances with any sorceresses in the future. That of course was preposterous since the only sorceress in existence was Rinoa who wasn't about to seek world domination in the near future. Squall had never liked politicians and being a dictator, Deling did not strike him as a man he would choose to be friendly to. In the short duration of his stay, Squall had already seen quite clearly that Deling did not have the support of his people, even less so than the former Deling. Galbaldia was on the brink of revolution and it was no wonder that Deling did want hostile feelings from SeeD. As a act of good will, Deling had agreed to liberate Timber, which had long been a thorn in the Deling family's side anyway.

There was supposed to be some sort of ball tonight, to celebrate Deling's new reign of hope, as he termed it. Squall had brought Rinoa to visit her father. On the doorstep to the mansion she had reminded him of his promise not to leave her. He had simply shook his head and muttered his usual "whatever." However, as they stepped in the front door, they were informed that General Caraway was not in. Rinoa's apprehension had immediately turned to giddiness as she told him to wait in the parlor as she went to retrieve something.

Squall looked up at the clock as the minutes ticked by. Somehow he was not enjoying his new position as SeeD's commander, as they called it. This was Cid's job, and it had been thrown upon him without choice. On thing he had learned over the course of the last few months was how important it was to question everything. He would not let other people make his choices for him anymore.

His train of thought was interrupted as the door swung open and Rinoa peeped in.

"Hurry, let's go before he shows up."

Squall wearily got to his feet as he walked across the room, towards her.

" I thought you came here to talk to him."

"Umm. . I'll talk to him later. Come on." She opened the door all the way and quickly grabbed his hand. He finally saw what she had gone to "retrieve." She was dressed in a deep blue gown with a see through shroud around her shoulders. As she walked, the material of the gown glittered as she tugged him towards the front door.

"You look . . . nice." He said, awkwardly. That was what she expected right?

She giggled, practically doubling over. "Don't even try it Squall. You sound silly. Don't worry, I know how you feel. I can tell by looking at your face."

He didn't like the sound of that.

As she placed her hand on the doorknob she was suddenly thrown backwards into his arms. General Caraway stepped into the room.

"Rinoa, . .. and the SeeD." He said, arching an eyebrow.

"Hello Mr Caraway," Rinoa said "I came to . . . visit you but you weren't here."

"Still won't call me father? Huh?"

Rinoa frowned.

"I thought you never noticed when I stopped."

He shook his head.

"So SeeD, I heard that you got promoted. Congratulations."

"Oh stop it, Caraway, don't pick your allies among my friends."

Caraway frowned at her.

"Overreacting? I might say, just like your mother."

"My mother was the perfect woman. It was you who destroyed her. I came here today to let you know that I'm alright, not that you would care. Well, I've informed you of it . .. so I'm leaving now. Come Squall, . . we are leaving. Come."

Rinoa grabbed his arm and tugged him out the front door which Caraway had been blocking. She hurried down the front steps nearly tripping over the high heels in her haste. Squall caught her a second time on sidewalk as she tripped over a crack.

He shook his head. "He's not chasing after you, Rinoa," Squall said.

"Squall, remember how you told me about how you felt strange around Laguna? Well multiply that by a thousand and you still won't know a thing about my feelings for that man."

"Forget it, if there is no way for me to understand than let's stop talking about it."

"Alright."

"Alright"

After a few moments of silence, Rinoa turned back towards Squall.

"Where was it again?"

"The Presidential Mansion. Over there." Squall pointed absently at the large structure a block away.

Rinoa nodded. "I see people going in. Let's go Squall, come on."

"What change is this? I thought you hated Deling's guts."

"Well it's a different Deling, and Timber has been liberated. It's been so long since we've last been to a party Squall." Rinoa's voice grew quiet, "anyway, I just have this feeling that tonight is special, that there won't be one like this ever again. You don't have to say anything, Squall."

Silence.

Rinoa fixed her shroud. It rustled quietly, reflecting the glittering moonlight.

"No, actually Rinoa, you are special. I feel as though every night I spend with you is unique in some way, and these nights will never come again." He smiled subtly, "but don't tell anyone I said that okay?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"Liar."

"What do you mean?" He asked, perturbed.

"I can tell by your expression. You're hiding something from me. What is it? Are you uncomfortable being here with me, Squall?"

"No," he responded, even more irritated than before. However that could not change the fact that every word she said was entirely true.

"It's okay," she responded. "You don't need to tell me now, there is time, plenty of time."

* * *

Home

Chapter 4


	4. chapter4

The Orphan

* * *

Chapter 4 - An Unlikely Savior

The ballroom was dimly lite with a few couples milling about the dance floor. It was a quiet party, the type that seemed to suit Deling's tastes. The decoration of the room, however, was extravagant. The walls were decorated with graceful paintings of floating cherubs and curling vines that blossomed into pastel flowers. However, this natural beauty contrasted greatly with the serious hushed manner of the people present in the room.

Squall and Rinoa were greeted by Deling at the doorway. Deling had his easygoing host face on tonight but his conceit easily showed through as the ballroom was adorned with a huge stain glass window displaying a portrait of Deling standing erect and tall like some form of a monstrous god.

"Hello Miss Caraway, you look lovely tonight,." Deling said with a nod.

Rinoa was not swayed. Her usual easygoing manner was strained as she muttered a forced response of gratitude. She clung to Squall's arm and tried to disappear behind his shoulders.

"We won't be staying long," Squall assured the dictator. "I hope you won't take it as an offense."

"No, I'm sure you have many important duties to attend to. I hope we see each under more amicable situations in the future. It's not often that I meet such a remarkable young man that has attained so much in so little time." Deling smiled his charlatan grim once more. Squall merely nodded and walked on. Deling's strained manner was as blatant as the ten foot tall stain glass window he was mounted on. It was common knowledge that the Deling family popularity had hit a all time low. It would take a miracle for him to keep his seat more than a year.

Rinoa glanced around the room searching anxiously for the face of her despicable father but to her relief he was nowhere to be seen. However, her relief was quickly extinguished as she felt a new onset of dizziness. In front of her, two well dressed young men emerged from the crowd and began to speak to Squall.

She was glad, at least he was too preoccupied to sense anything wrong with her. She winked at him and left, heading in the direction of the nearest restroom. The dizziness grew worse as she walked. She wondered if it would be too embarrassing to SeeD if their commander's dinner companion collapsed dead in a bathroom stall.

Rinoa entered the empty restroom and looked at herself in the mirror. For a strange reason, she was strangely relieved to see that it was still her familiar oval shaped face that looked back at her from the mirror. For some reason she had expected someone else. She took a couple of deep breaths and splashed her face with some water. She stood there over the sink breathing heavily, watching her own reflection.

"Is SeeD really as competitive as they say it is?" The young one with a mustache asked Squall.

Squall leaned against one of the pillars and shrugged. A waitress walking by handed him a drink.

"I don't know, I just do paper work." Squall replied.

The one with the mustache took a hint and politely excused himself however, his companion appeared before Squall and began talking enthusiastically.

"Hey, man I saw your spaceship. It looks awesome. One of these days I'm going I want be just like you. My name is Zee Dan, I really admire your work Mr. Leonhart."

Squall turned his eyes toward the annoying young man with blond hair. He sipped his drink nonchalantly and wondered if Rinoa was planning to pull another disappearing act but the blond one pressed on.

"I heard that your father was the president of Esthar. That must really be something huh?"

Squall shook his head in a irritated manner hoping the thick headed young man would take a hint.

"I don't talk about my father," Squall replied.

"Really? I hate my father too. He died when I was really young. I got picked on a lot when I was young. Did that happen to you too? I'm going to be like you someday, I'm going to show everyone that I can be a hero."

"Zee being a hero isn't everything it seems but I guess since I'm not one there is no need for you to take my advice."

The boy looked confused.

"Mr. Leonhart may I have a word with you?"

Squall turned to see General Caraway standing there in full uniform. The man stood stiffly with his hands at his sides. Behind him, Squall heard the waltz music begin to play. Had the man been watching him? Squall wouldn't of have put it past him.

"You have been taking care of my daughter haven't you?"

Squall frowned and did not reply. What right did this man have to ask him that?

"She looked pale today, is she ill?" Caraway asked, his voice taking on a more tender tone.

"She's fine, as far as I know." Squall replied, as tritely as possible.

The man appeared to relax slightly.

" My daughter can be handful sometimes, I know, but watch out for her for me, alright? I know she is fond of you, I can only hope that you feel the same for her."

Squall frowned, wondering how to reply to the man before him. I'll take care of her better than you ever did, Squall caught the phrase on the tip of his tongue. The moment dragged on awkwardly until someone caught him on the shoulder roughly.

"Squall, what are you doing here? Come, dance with me." Rinoa narrowed her eyes slightly at him, and pulled him away from Caraway. She dragged him to a corner of the dance floor where she caught his left hand in hers and fitted his right one on her hip. They melted into the dance and although she kept eye contact, he felt strangely alone. The words he had said to her earlier that evening came back to him._ I feel as though every night I spend with you is unique in some way, and these nights will never come again_. Yes, these nights were unique. She had shown him the world in outside of his own introverted paradise. It was the most 'unique' time he had ever had. But was this really how he wanted to live his life? Night after night, wearing a skin that didn't fit. Even in her embrace, he sometimes felt as though he couldn't touch her. Like he was wrapped in layers of flannel that prevented him from ever really touching anyone.

"What are thinking Squall?" Rinoa asked quietly as they went into a slow dance. "You have that look on your face again."

"I was thinking about how much I enjoy your company." He replied.

She laughed nervously.

"No that's not it."

Rinoa had believed that if she took her mind off the dizziness it would go away but it didn't. She felt like she was about to faint. She was grateful that this was a slow dance so that she could catch her breath. Her feet weren't so steady anymore and if Squall had not been so preoccupied in his thoughts he would have noticed that her eyes had changed. They now had a yellowish tint to them.

Rinoa stared unsteadily at the bottons on his shirt trying to focus her eyes. She stopped dancing and pressed her hand to her head. Suddenly an avalanche of pain engulfed her.

"Squall," she whispered for the last time and collapsed into him.

Gasps erupted around the room as the sorceress stood up where Rinoa had fallen. The yellow in her eyes flashed like streetlights. Her hair floated behind her as though it too was imbibed with life. The natural colors of her face turned into gruesome purples and greens. The witch threw back her head and laughed.

She glared at the frightened government officials around the room and smiled.

"You did this to me." She hissed. Whimpers and whispers were heard around the room.

"Rinoa?" Squall asked, recovering from his shock.

"You did it." She hissed as she turned her eyes from one frightened guest to another.

"Surrender immediately," Deling ordered calmly as he appeared bravely In front of the sorceress. He was unarmed.

The sorceress laughed.

She raised her arm, in position to put an end to Deling when he suddenly produced a gun from beneath his jacket.

"Surrender now." Deling ordered once again.

The sound of footsteps were heard as Galbaldian troops appeared at all the exits. They were armed to the teeth.

The sorceress caught him off guard as she threw back her head and laughed once again.

This time, the lights went out and the giant crystal chandelier came crashing down in the darkened room. Squall grabbed Rinoa by the waist and pulled her out of harm's way. She landed in a limp heap. The sorceress was no longer active, it was just an unconscious girl in his arms. The room was pitch dark and there was chaos everywhere. The only light was that which came through the stain glass window of Deling, who was still smiling, locked in glass. Shrieks and screams were heard throughout the room as the guests, in a hurry to leave, trampled over the troops that were trying to get in. Someone grabbed Squall by the shoulder.

Squall spun around ready to work with his fists. The man blocked his first blow and yelled for him to stop. Caraway pressed himself against Squall, "get her out of here, now!" he hissed.

Squall picked up Rinoa, wrapping his arm around her waist. He watched Caraway glaring at him one last time. There was no way out, except for, Squall turned his eyes to the only light source in the room.

Without a second thought, Squall tightened his gripe around the unconscious Rinoa and leaped out the stained glass window. There was a shower of glittering glass around him as he landed on the grass lawn below. He picked up Rinoa and fled. Behind, he heard the sound of firing guns.

Caraway had made sure that the two were completely out of rang before he stepped out of the way and ordered the blinded troops to fire through the shattered window. He smiled as he heard the Ragnarok taking off in the distance. As the lights went on, seven were dead, eighteen wounded. Yet Caraway felt no remorse for the lives he had taken that night with the diversion he created. He had saved his daughter. The rest was up to the SeeD now.

* * *

Home

Chapter5


	5. chapter5

The Orphan

* * *

Chapter 5 - A New Evil

Quistis, Selphie, Irvine stepped into the Garden Conference room to see Xu and Zell already there.

"I can't believe this either," Xu said remorsefully,

"They are okay aren't they?" Selphie asked, quietly.

"Don't worry about Squall and Rinoa, they can get themselves out of anything," Zell said more as a comfort than as a belief. "Remember the time Rinoa was lost in space? They all thought Squall and her were goners but they turned out to be fine, more than fine. I say, ha, if they can survive that they can survive anything."

"Yeah." Selphie said quietly. "I'm just wondering where they are right now."

"What about the rest of SeeD?" Quistis asked. "Should we inform everyone?"

"No," Xu said, "let's wait it out. If Galbaldia gets hostile we'll deal with it then. There is no need to create panic. "

Quistis shook her head.

"We need to find Rinoa and Squall," Quistis, whispered. "Only then will we be able to assess the situation throughly. Squall is probably afraid to bring Rinoa here for fear of endangering her safely and that of Garden. He's always been afraid to ask for help."

"He's afraid to ask for help in a situation like this? That's crazy!" Zell exclaimed. "We're his friends. He knows that."

"No, it's not that simple." Quistis stated. " Think about it, if he brought Rinoa back here Galbaldia would declare war on Garden without a doubt. He won't endanger Garden like that, even for Rinoa. He's probably hiding with her somewhere."

"Did anyone try to locate the Ragnarok?" Irvine asked. "It's hard to miss a huge ship like that."

"We are in the process of doing that." Xu assured him. "Galbaldia is getting more hostile hour by hour, Quistis, Deling is convinced that we are harboring the sorceress. Even if we were to find Squall, there is no way that we can hand Rinoa over to them. War with Galbaldia is almost inevitable."

"But we can't just sit here and wait!" Selphie added.

"We need to find Squall and Rinoa." Quistis said. "I have a feeling that there is something else here, something bigger than just a misunderstanding about Rinoa's abilities. I want to know what really went on that night instead of what Galbaldia lets on. For one thing, I don't believe that Squall will attempt so dramatic an escape unless he was really pressed into a corner."

Zell shook his head. "You know how Squall gets about Rinoa. He's pretty dramatic when it comes to her."

"But not dramatic enough to provoke a war!" Selphie yelled at him.

Irvine waved his hand at Zell, "This isn't a cheesy chick movie. Knowing Squall, it would have to be something big for him to do something as impulsive as this."

"Wait a minute, Xu what exactly did Galbaldia say went on that night during the ball?" Quistis asked.

Xu shook her head absently.

"I was notified by the Galbaldian ambassadors that the sorceress threatened the president. They told me that all communication between Garden and Galbaldia is abolished until the sorceress is given over. Quistis, they think we purposefully sent the sorceress over to assassinate the president!"

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," Irvine stated. "If we wanted to assassinate the president we would have sent a sniper or something. Why be ostentatious enough to send a sorceress?"

"No, Irvine," Quistis said softly. "This is all playing right into Deling's hands. Deling is itching to go to war with Garden. He has been for a long time. The incident with Rinoa only served to give them an excuse to do it."

"But why?" Zell yelled. "Those Galbaldian bastards, I'll kill them all." Zell further began to emphasize his point by punching the air in a frenzy.

"Calm down Zell," Xu said softly. "We need to think. We need to find Squall too, he and Rinoa are in danger. If the Galbaldians get to them first I don't even want to think about what will happen."

Quistis shook her head. "Deling's popularity is at a all time low. If my reasoning is correct he will make only a half hearted attempt to find Rinoa. He wants a war, not an execution. War with Garden will serve to unite the Galbaldians against a common enemy, which will heighten Deling's popularity beyond his dreams. It will also give him cause to execute many activists that oppose his dictatorship with the excuse that they are spies for the enemy. This war will benefit him in every way possible. And since Squall is no longer commanding Garden during this war, Deling will not be risking war with Esthar. Galbaldia will not be able to fight a war on two fronts. On top of all this, Rinoa's father is the general of the Galbaldian army. If Deling were to execute Rinoa he would risk a mutiny of his army."

There was a moment of silence in the room as the group contemplated what Quistis just said.

Finally Xu spoke up. "That's why we need to find Squall. We need to abolish the threat of the sorceress. Odine will probably know how to do that. If we have the backing of Esthar, Galbaldia will most likely desist in their threats. The longer Squall remains hidden, the worse it is for us."

"Hey, maybe we having nothing to worry about," Selphie said suddenly. "Laguna is Squall's father, maybe Squall went to Esthar already! We just have to go tell him and Rinoa about our plan and everything will be alright."

"No," Quistis said again. "Squall would go to Seifer for help before he went to Laguna." She said sarcastically. "Laguna left him and his mother to the wind. No, getting Squall to go to Laguna would take more than a little persuasion."

"Speaking about that blond haired imp, is he up to trouble again?" Xu asked. "What did you guys find out?"

"He was in Odine's lab," Irvine said. "He's up to something, that's for sure."

"Yo, do you think that and Rinoa's outburst are connected? He was buddies with the evil sorceress before. What was he again? Her guard dog?" Zell asked.

Quistis shook her head. "No Ultimecia is dead. She passed on her powers to Edea. There is no more to that story. At least I don't want to believe that there could be."

"Noooo!" Selphie whined. "I don't want to fight anymore sorceresses."

"That doesn't matter right now." Xu said. "We need to think of a course of action."

"Someone need to go to Galbaldia to try to start up on negotiations, at least to see what is happening. We need to stall. We need to send another group after Rinoa and Squall." Irvine said, surprisingly, taking on a leadership role.

"I need to stay here." Xu said. "I'll try to inform Esthar of our situation."

"Alright," Quistis said. "Me and Irvine will go to Galbaldia to negotiate."

Irvine winked at the group "Just in case a sniper is needed after all."

"No, there will be no assassinations. That will lead us straight into war." Xu said.

"Not if it's Deling that gets the bullet," Irvine stated.

Selphie giggled, Zell nodded thoughtfully, Quistis shook her head and Xu looked annoyed.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to take him along?" Xu asked Quistis.

"Yes," Quistis said, "anyway it's best to send Selphie and Zell after Squall, they know the Ragnarok pretty well, in terms of it's ability to land. It will be faster that way."

"Alright, so it's settled." Irvine said and rubbing his hands together, looking at Quistis with a coy smile on his face.

"You better not be thinking what I'm thinking," Selphie said, snapping at Irvine.

Irvine laughed, swung his arms around Selphie and said in a sincere voice "you know you are the only one for me dear." He proceeded to lead her out of the room, while stealing a concealed wink at Quistis.

"I saw that." Selphie said, just before they stepped out of the room.

"This is not going to be easy," Quistis said, wearily.

"I was Squall was still here. He always got things done right. Why can't all men be like that?" Xu asked, equally weary.

"I still don't see why we can't just take out Deling with a bullet," Zell said.

* * *

Home

Chapter 6


	6. chapter6

The Orphan

* * *

Chapter 6 - Seifer's Dream

Seifer Almasy and his posse were only on the outskirts of Galbaldia when they were lucky enough to come across three incompetent Galbaldian troops in their deep indigo uniforms. Seifer easily relieved the troops of their uniforms and proceeded to dispose of their bodies in a corner of the Tomb of the Unknown King. As much as he preferred the comfort and dramatic flair of his white trench coat, such a precaution was necessary for those sentenced to life long exile.

It didn't matter.

Rules weren't for people like him.

He always made his own.

"This uniform stinks, it smells like rotten cheese." Raijin complained.

"Shut up, you want someone to recognize you?" Seifer asked in a irritated tone.

Beside him Fujin walked quietly, her single eye scanning the train station for any danger.

She still looked tired. When they had taken the train here from Dollet and she had fallen asleep while Raijin had left to find some booze. Seifer knew he had been hard on them both, pushing them to Esthar and now to Galbaldia. Yet unlike Raijin, she had never complained. She walked by his side always, waiting for him to announce his next impulse. When a bump in the train had awaken her from her slumber she had looked toward him with her single eye.

"You look tired, Seifer." She remarked absently.

"I'm fine."

"I hope you know what you are doing."

"I do. You know, you never talk much. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

She had sighed, running her hands through her tasseled silver hair. She glanced out the window at the barren landscape underneath a starless sky. She touched her eye patch casually, making sure that it had not fallen out of place. After a moment of silence she looked back at him, giving him a half smile.

"I dream of you sometimes, Seifer. You've changed so much. Your dream .. . remember what you told me in the years past about your dream?"

"I know, my dream's been perverted. I want to .. .. make things better." He looked down in a look of sadness. She reached out and gently touched him on his thigh. Her voice was sincere and nostalgic as she spoke next, with a warmth that she reserved only for him.

"I know, Seifer, I'll never forget what you did for me. If not for your dream I wouldn't be here right now, just remember that."

He looked up at her and nodded thoughtfully. For a rare moment in his life, he was being serious and grave. He knew those times were important to her. Her words were never wasteful, she spoke only when it was direly needed therefore, he had learned through time that when she spoke it was best to listen.

Seeing that she was being ignore, she closed her eyes once more. He knew that she would understand. It was common for him to be talkative one moment and completely unreachable the next. She never irritated him like Raijin did with his profusion of words. He contemplated her words, reminiscing about the past when he had been a star instead of scoundrel.

What was his mission about? Galbaldia, the sorceress, Squall Leonhart. It was all connected somehow. Finally he came to the conclusion that Fujin was right, his dream was not evil, it was the sorceress that had made it so. The sorceress was evil. He knew suddenly what he wanted to do now. The sorceress. His revenge.

He waited for her breath to quiet to that of slumber before he whispered in her ear, "Thank you, Fujin."

With a new found vigor Seifer walked up the escalator steps into the main street of Deling City. It seemed like it was eternally night here. It was a city that slept during the day, when all the glitter and spaze of the night life quieted down and gave way to the rising sun. There was nothing as beautiful night in Deling, not even the advanced sterile technology of Esthar could compare. He had loved this place, back then when he was intoxicated with the fantastic future that Ultimecia promised him. He was able to see the world in gold tinted glasses then but somehow even now, this city was still encased in gold to his eyes. What a place to be exiled from, he thought to himself.

"Seifer." Fujin, muttered as she nodded toward a group of approaching soldiers.

He tensed slightly. His hand went to the gunblade at his side, hidden in a broad sheath.

However, there was no need for alarm, the soldiers passed by the trio without a second glance. Seifer, sighed quietly, noticeably relaxed.

"Let's go," he ordered his two subordinates. He quickly began walking down the main street, in effort to hid his relief.

He turned as they reached the large golden archway that stood in the middle of Deling City. He scratched his head nonchalantly and turned to his comrades.

"We made it in less time than I thought. There is going to be a meeting in three hours, between the president and his cabinet. We won't be able to enter until the gates open which means that we have about two and half hours to ourselves. I'll meet the two of you here then. Until then keep a low profile."

Fujin and Raijin nodded obediently.

"Understood." Fujin replied.

"Good," Seifer said as he turned around to leave. "Oh and Raijin, don't do anything stupid."He said with one last smirk. He turned around just in time to see Raijin growl with anger. Seifer laughed to himself. He ran away toward the direction of Caraway's mansion.

"I'm sorry, I'm not authorized to allow any SeeDs into the city," the soldier said, awkwardly, glancing at the imposing duo.

Quistis Trepe frowned deeply at the young soldier. So they had come all this way for nothing? She flung her arms in a gesture of frustration.

"We need to see Deling. There is some vital information we need to give him about the sorceress," Quistis said, blatantly lying, taking Squall's example from how he so easily sneaked in Balamb during its occupation.

"The sorceress is with SeeD," the soldier replied in a irritated tone. "Having SeeDs here is dangerous to Deling City's well being. Please leave."

Behind him a slew of guards showed up, all staring menacingly at Quistis and Irvine.

Quistis sighed once more. Well, Squall was better at this lying nonsense.

"Alright we understand." Irvine stated as he tipped his hat and turned to leave.

Quistis stared at him in surprise.

"What?" she asked under he breath.

He tugged at her arm, dragging her from the front entrance of the city. They headed back toward the trains which they had taken here.

"Come on Quistis, they're not going to let us in. We might as well go home and pick up the sorceress and bring her here with her head on a silver platter."

Irvine winked at the guards, who were not impressed by his lack of gravity.

As they walked behind the last train, and away from the sight of the guard, he let go of her arm. Quistis roughly pulled her arm from his grip.

"You blubbering idiot. What are you doing? I knew it was mistake to take you along." She said, utterly frustrated.

Irvine smiled cunningly. "A mistake? I just found us a way in, instructor. Here I am saving the future of garden and all the lovely ladies that inhabit it and you call me an idiot?" He scratched his head. "Hmm I'm beginning to wonder if I should share my plans with you. Maybe I should just leave you there with those guards while you argue until the cows come home."

Quistis frowned. "This plan better be good." she snapped.

"Say please," Irvine said, enjoying her discomfort.

"No."

"Fine we'll just stand here and wait until Deling commence with his plan against Garden."

"You bastard," Quistis hissed.

"What? That didn't sound like a 'please' to me."

"Irvine Kinneas, will you _please_ tell me your bloody plan."

He laughed. "Alrighty, good enough."

Irvine pointed at the manhole at the back of the train station. "We'll get in using the sewers. You did it before right? It should be no problem, Quisty. We'll be frying Deling's caput over our garden barbecue in no time."

Quistis stared at the manhole. Irvine was right, that appeared to be the only way to get in. Maybe Squall wasn't the only man on their team who could think on a higher level than a ochu.

She looked at the cocky, smiling Irvine who had his gun swung over his shoulder in a dramatic pose. She hated telling him that he was right but it appeared to be inevitable.

"Alright, let's go." She said quickly walking toward the manhole in wide strides.

"Hey did I hear a thank-you-Irvine-for-your-good-looks-and-marvelous-ingenuity?"

Quistis growled under her breath and ignored him.

Fujin saw Seifer watching Caraway's mansion with a look of anger and despair on his face. She had known that this city had special meaning for him, that coming back here was not easy. Although he had swore to both her and Raijin, over a couple of drinks, back in FH that he would never involve himself in any of Squall or his sorceresses foolishness ever again, something had changed. Ever since he started to have trouble sleeping he had been drawn toward traveling, first to Esthar now to Galbaldia. He tried to hid his insomnia but she had known. She had watched his sitting alone on those starless nights staring at the ocean for hours on an end. Was it the Lunatic Pandora he was waiting for? To resurface from the waves like some demonic Aphrodite? She knew him better than he knew himself. She had loved him for as long as she could remember and even if he never returned that love, it wouldn't matter. As long as she held some importance in his barren heart, as long as she can be something not easily replaced, it would be okay.

She stood there, behind the trees, watching him watching the mansion. Her mind traveled back in time to that day. That day when her parents abandoned her. She never thought they would. All her childhood they had insisted that she talk more and in some ways she had enjoyed frightening them by sitting quietly and frowning for hours on an end. They were cruel people, poor and nomadic, but she did not hate them.

_Fujin, her mother had said once, never place your trust in anyone. The world hates the likes of us. They'll fool you into believing their lies and swindle you, leaving you in the dust as soon as the weather turns foul. That is human nature, me and your father are the only ones who could ever love you_.

She thought of the times when she was young, and still had both of her eyes, when her parents had used her as bait to rob good hearted people. It was always the same story, she had sat on a doorstep or a street corner crying. As they were distracted with concern for her, her parents would make way with the person's Gil. Oh, how she hated that. Having the kind stranger smile and coo over her for a few precious moments before they realized that they've been tricked and glare at her with utmost hatred. Demon's child, one of them had called her, as she ran away.

When she was fourteen they had abandoned her. She was attacked by a ruby dragon in the forest near Balamb. She had called out to them for help as the dragon backed her into a corner. She remembered crying hysterically, reaching and calling out to them for help as the beast drooled with hungry lust. For a second she thought they were discussing how to help her but as she blinked they were gone. Fled, her role as bait obviously wasn't important enough for them to risk their lives saving her. The dragon slashed her across the face, taking her eye. Forevermore, that was what the scar underneath her eyepatch meant to her, her utter lack of importance to her parents.

But then Seifer came.

He was fifteen, already enrolled in garden but to her that day he was her god descending from the heavens. His coat glowed like gold in the sun as he ran straight into the ruby dragon with his gunblade held high. She remembered watching him from her good eye, a blur of white against the red skin. His movements were swift and quick, slashing the dragon across the flank than, going for the neck. Although his movements were clumsy compared to the present, to her he was the greatest warrior in all existence. The dragon dug his teeth into Seifer's arm but he gave no notice of it, as he continued to slash, loosening the dragon with an ice spell. Finally as the dragon fell, from deep gash in his neck, squirting red fluid into the air like a fountain.

Seifer came up to her, she was still quivering against the rock face, afraid. He kneeled down beside her.

"Hey, you okay there?" He had asked, with a slightly victorious smile on his face. He whistled quietly when he saw her eye wound. He gave her an elixir, it dulled the pain but it did not stop the bleeding. He picked her up, placed her on his back and carried her back to Garden where she had stayed ever since. His bloody arm had stained his coat red but he insisted that whatever they did, they did for her first. She had never forgotten that, his bravery and the bloody trail of red they both had left on the way to Garden.

"Why did you save me?" she had asked him after her eye was treated, remembering her mother's words.

"Because you needed help. That's what I do. I'm a knight, I give people help when they need it."

"You just save people? Don't you get anything in return?"

"I get one step closer to my dream."

Fujin had been by his side ever since.

She knew now that every time she did something for Seifer, something devoid of all thought of benefit for herself, she took a step further from her parents' miserable way of life. She wanted to help Seifer achieve his dream, no matter what it was. No matter how wrong it seemed to people like Squall Leonhart.

From her place beneath the trees, Fujin sighed as she watched Seifer step away from the mansion.

* * *

Home

Chapter 7


	7. chapter7

The Orphan

* * *

Chapter 7 - A New Beginning

Quistis felt a rush of relief as she saw the familiar stairway leading up to the Deling archway.

"Right here," she pointed out to Irvine. "This will lead us up to the archway."

"Great, this place stinks," Irvine remarked.

"Be quiet and climb," she ordered him.

It was a disgrace that ambassadors from Garden would be treated this way yet Quistis knew that she needed to talk to Deling, or at least figure out Deling's plan of action. In the back of her mind there was that continuos festering worry for Squall. She always found it to be her responsibility to watch out for him, he was like a little sibling that needed someone to hold his hand. Although she didn't want to believe that Deling was actually searching for the sorceress, she could help but worry what if they did.

She remembered seeing him on the first day of class. He was clad in leather, as he always was, wearing his favorite jacket. As the class milled in he immediately found himself a seat in the very back. She was slightly offended that he wanted to be as far away from her as he could but there was no room in the front anyway, the Trepies had taken all the seats. Then of course, Seifer came in, bidding farewell to Raijin and Fujin at the door. Seifer, who eyed the class with a smirk on his face and then headed straight for Squall. Squall took no notice of him, sitting there in a hunched position, like he was trying to shut himself in his own world. Squall almost never participated in class but he never got a question wrong on a test. He was a puzzle really. Seifer, on the other hand, was never quiet in class. His smart mouthed answers became a daily nuisance to her. And now look at them, one in exile and one the commander of garden.

Two people made different by circumstances yet completely alike in ability. Quistis knew that even if she pondered this mystery to the end of time she would never figure out what if, what is Squall had been the knight and Seifer the commander? One tiny change in the precious sequence of events and it would not be Squall which her heart was aching for today.

She couldn't think about it. She would go insane if she tried.

"Quistis, wake up, I can't carry you up, you know."

Quistis was jarred out of her reverie as she realized that Irvine had already climbed up the ladder and was watching her mockingly. She frowned and placed her gloved hands on the first rung.

"Don't." She ordered Irvine as he offered his hand as she reached the top.

She stepped out onto the landing and straightened her pink dress.

"Well, I guess you don't enjoy being treated like a lady, Quistis."

"You wouldn't know a lady if she bite you on your nose."

"Care to try?"

Quistis made a sound of utter irritation as she reached over to the door knob. She swung it open, in an exaggerated gesture and stepped out onto the street. She stood there petrified.

"See Quisty you need to re -"

Irvine was cut short and Quistis reached out roughly and clamped her fingers in his arm.

In front of them stood Deling with his bodyguards. Quistis pulled Irvine behind a pillar so that they wouldn't be seen.

"I would prefer to walk the rest of the way this morning," Deling said to one of the guards. He was dressed in a black suit with a stripped gray tie. His balding head was ill concealed by the comb over he sported.

From the black limo parked nearby a shrill voice came.

"Daddy, come look at what Robby's doing."

A little girl, about six years of age stepped out of the limo with a raccoon on a leash. She wore a neat pleated dress with a tiny black sweater. Her raccoon was pulling her this way and that as he sniffed the ground.

Behind her, General Caraway was standing stiffly. His hands were clasped in front of him. He appeared to be trying to ignore the little animal that was sniffing at his newly polished shoes.

"Shari," Deling scolded tenderly, "don't bother Mr. Caraway." Deling strolled over and picked up his young daughter who was struggling to keep her grip on the raccoon's leash.

"Shari, can't you see that Mr Caraway has important things on his mind. Look at how neat and serious he looks. Bother daddy, honey, he doesn't do real work. He just has fun taking care of people."

Shari giggled. She wriggled out of Deling's grip and ran off with her raccoon accompanied by her governess.

Deling reached over and patted Caraway on the shoulder. Caraway shrugged it off as they began walking in the direction of the presidential mansion.

Deling smiled as he felt the sun on his face. It truly was a wonderful day. He hadn't felt so content for a long time. He glanced over at Caraway, a man he had never really liked or trusted. Caraway was widower of the late singer Julia Heartilly and the scandal surrounding Julia's death had been hideous as Deling remembered. Caraway, he was a man with military skills but no people skills. There were rumors that he had murdered his wife when he found out about her late lover. Deling had no doubt that the rumors were preposterous but they were convincing enough to send his daughter into the arms of terrorists. Deling was just glad that his own wife had died peacefully at her mother's house, far away from him and his public persona.

Yet now and then when he heard the soulful notes of Julia's piano he would remember those days when him and his brother got along. They used to visit that tiny little bar to have drinks as they spoke of their dreams. Julia was the loveliest woman he had ever seen, had Caraway not taken her, Deling would have proposed to her himself. But there were many things he regretted. Allowing his brother to become dictator was one of them.

His brother's visions had gone array. He became too intent upon gaining land and not enough about caring for his people. Deling wanted to change that. He would not let a sorceress destroy him the way she had destroyed his brother. He knew that his brother had chosen him as his successor for one reason - so that he could right all the wrongs of tyranny committed under the Deling name.

"The sorceress is not with SeeD."Caraway, said softy. "That boy might be young but he's no idiot."

"It doesn't matter," Deling replied, irritated at Caraway's inability to wait until the entire cabinet was assembled. "SeeD has been a menace to Galbaldia since the sorceress wars. Putting them out of existence would only help our cause."

Deling knew what was the true purpose of this mock war - to destroy SeeD and garden. He could hardly care less about the sorceress and her threat to Galbaldia. He knew enough of the boy's family ties to find it safe to assume that the boy would flee to his father once the Galbaldian army went too far. Well, Esthar was great with dealing with sorceresses, let them figure out a way. Maybe the sorceress will even take a few government official with her.

Caraway muttered a sound of forced assent.

Deling studied Caraway carefully for any signs of possible rebellion. Deling knew that if he asked Caraway to sacrifice his daughter that would push him to the limit of his loyalty and greed. Deling just hoped that Caraway would keep up his disguise of loyalty until Deling found it fit to dispose of him. Caraway was losing his usefulness fast. Deling did not believe that he needed a strong army once the gardens were destroyed. Esthar was led by that blubbering idiot Loire who had the mental capabilities of a preschooler. There would be no opposition to his reign. No wars to be fought, no lives to be lost. World peace would be achieved. Then Deling knew that he would channel all the war funds to the medicine and to charity. What a golden age there would be then. No child would starve in the streets, no artist gone unfunded, no guns to destroy precious life. All it cost was the destruction of SeeD.

It was a small sacrifice really.

He would make everything right and his daughter would grow up in a perfect world.

As Deling was lost in his daydream he did not notice the woman dressed in pink that had approached him.

"William Deling? May I have a word with you?"

Deling turned around to see a young blond woman standing there. However, his warmth quickly turned to hatred as he realized who she was.

She took a step forward, reaching out with her gloved hand.

"William Deling, I am Quistis Trepe, ambassador from Garden. Can I have a word with you? I don't think you understand our condition. We have no knowledge of the sorceress. We too have been just as baffled by this sudden turn of events. I have come to request -"

Deling cut her off rudely. "Be quiet SeeD. Where are your hidden gunmen waiting cowardly to commit their honorless savage acts? How dare you enter my city and endanger the lives of my people? Seize them!" Deling ordered, yelling at the dozen or so soldiers that lined the streets.

Caraway, following protocol, immediately stepped in front of Deling and pulled out his concealed weapon. He aimed it at the young lady whom he quickly recognized as one of the SeeD whom he had invited into his house long ago. The young man in the cowboy hat who had pulled out his gun also looked familiar. Caraway did not want to shoot them but he knew that even if he didn't the soldiers would. They had begun to swarm around Deling, protecting him in a shell of flesh. These two SeeDs were going to fight the entire Galbaldian army? They had no chance in heaven or hell. Caraway aimed his gun at the head of the young lady who was stumbling backwards in surprise. Better to shoot them and let them go fast. Surely, execution was inevitable for them now.

As Caraway pulled his trigger he stumbled backwards and fell flat on his back. The bullet went straight up into the air.

The Galbaldian soldier from behind Caraway ran forward. He stood in front of the young lady who being helped back up by her cowboy companion. The soldier pulled off his helmet and the mass of soldiers gasped.

There stood former general Seifer. He had produced his gunblade, seemingly from thin air.

He smirked and pointed his gunblade like a fencer. Behind him, Raijin and Fujin removed their helmets as well and readied their respective weapons.

"Will you come past me?" Seifer asked the crowd of panicking soldiers. They were at loss at what to do. There was chaos all over the place. Guns were being knocked out of hands, limbs were trampled over and the sky was full of screams. Behind Seifer, Quistis had gotten to her feet and began to flee with Irvine at her aid.

Caraway had gotten to his feet and commenced to aim his gun at Seifer's head. The army had found its order and bullets were wheezing past their ears.

"I'll exile you for good, boy!" Caraway yelled as he pulled the trigger.

Seifer dodged, the bullet missed by a hair. "Run!" Seifer ordered Raijin and Fujin as he bursted forward to slash Caraway. Seifer easily knocked the gun of Caraway's hand and slashed Caraway roughly across the chest. Seifer retreated as a bullet hit grazed his shoulder. As he ran toward the archway he turned back once more to cast a Ultima spell on the sea of soldiers.

Fujin yelled his name as she watched him running full speed towards her. She stood beside the half opened door and raised to hand to cast thundaga on the soldiers behind him.

"Hurry!" She commanded him one last time as he dodged into the doorway and she slammed it close behind him.

Seifer breathed heavily trying to catch his breath as Irvine and Raijin quickly placed a bar over the door to forestall the soldiers. Quistis was making her way down the ladder to the sewer. He felt a tingling sensation on his shoulder and realized that Fujin had just cast curaga on him.

The wound closed, quickly and completely. Raijin had already disappeared down the ladder and Irvine had just climbed onto it.

Fujin walked over beside him.

"Go," she ordered him.

He nodded, seeing no sense in arguing and quickly rushed down the ladder with her following.

Seifer jumped off the last rung of the ladder just in time to catch Quistis telling the two men beside her to shut up and stop arguing. Quistis turned her narrow blue eyes over to Seifer and pointed down into a dark tunnel.

"This way, quickly, before they block off all the exits."

"Yes whatever you say, instructor" Seifer replied making more last smart mouthed comment before he obediently followed her, glancing back absently to make sure Fujin and Raijin were following.

They were well on the outskirts of Deling City before argument broke out once more.

"Alright," Irvine had said "What do you have up your sleeve Seifer?

The entire party stopped dead in their tracks.

Seifer frowned, smoothed back his hair and glared at Irvine. Quistis watched Seifer's obvious discomfort and sensed that to prevent another fight that she should intervene immediately.

"What was very kind of you, Seifer, what you did back there. I really appreciate it." Quistis said to him, hoping that it would reduce the tension.

"Don't thank me, Quistis Trepe." Seifer said, with irritation " I did it out of hatred for Caraway and Deling. I don't care about your petty life or that of Mr. cowboy there."

Raijin chuckled awkwardly.

Seifer was not smirking. Fujin kicked Raijin telling him to stop being an idiot.

Quistis sighed.

"Alright Seifer. If that is what you would like to believe. What do you want now? A fight?"

Seifer paused, another nice insulting comment on the tip of his tongue. But for once in his life he swallowed it instead of spitting it out.

"I want to know what has happened to Rinoa. Is she really possessed by Ultimecia?"

"Don't tell the bastard anything about Rinoa!" Irvine interrupted.

Quistis stared at Seifer.

"I don't know," Quistis said to Seifer, honestly.

Silence.

"Is that all?" Seifer asked.

Quistis continued staring at Seifer's eyes, hoping that by doing so she could spark a tiny bit of integrity in his demonic heart.

"She's with Squall. They took the Ragnarok. We don't know their current location. We are trying to find them, Seifer."

Seifer nodded. "Alright, you have more important things to worry about. Galbaldia are planning to declare war on Garden within two days. They don't care about the sorceress. They just want the complete annihilation of Garden."

Quistis nodded. "Why did you come to Deling, Seifer? Why were you in Odine's lab? It all has to do with the sorceress doesn't it?"

Seifer snarled at Quistis but he was struggling to come up with a new course of action. He wanted his revenge on the sorceress. Garden was fighting the sorceress as well as Caraway and Deling. The possibly occurred to him but was immediately extinguished. He was one of Garden's best, they needed him and in a way, he needed them. But they would never take him back as one of their own. That was beyond any sort of dream.

"I would leaving searching for Squall to me, Quistis, if you want what's good for you."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Because once you find him, you might have to fight him."

"That's preposterous!" Quistis declared.

"Shut up," Irvine yelled at Seifer. "Squall is not a rotten turncoat like you."

Irvine rushed at Seifer with his fist but was met by Raijin. Quistis stepped in between then and pushed them apart.

"Stop it!" Quistis yelled. "Stop! Irvine Kinneas and Raijin Samson, desist immediately!"

The two pulled away as Quistis donned her instructor guise once more.

Quistis glared at Seifer, narrowing her emerald eyes.

"Why would you say that Seifer?" She asked.

"Because I was under the influence of a sorceress. I know. If it is Ultimecia inside Rinoa, Squall is a goner. He hasn't contacted you right? Why do you think that is so? He's probably her bloody knight by now. A pathetic knight he would be, but a knight nonetheless."

"No!" Quistis shouted. "Squall would never. He's not weak like you. Squall won't be made into a puppet. I know that surer than I know that the sun will rise from the east tomorrow morning."

Seifer laughed sarcastically. "You would be surprised, Quistis, at the sorceress's power. I guess my work is done here. Me and my posse will be at Dollet drinking ourselves into a stupor watching Garden crumble faster than dog crap under direct sunshine. Until then instructor." Seifer bowed mockingly at Quistis before he motioned for Raijin and Fujin to follow him as he headed north toward Dollet.

Quistis sighed. She heard Irvine mutter a few curses at Seifer and she half heartedly agreed. Yet in the back of her mind, her worry for Squall increased a notch. She began to wonder about Seifer's words. What if he was right? What if they did have to fight Squall? Would she be able to watch such a thing? Quistis bit her lip and clenched her fists. No, he was wrong. Such a thing couldn't possibly happen.

* * *

Home

Chapter 8


	8. chapter8

The Orphan

* * *

Chapter 8 - Maniac Athena.

"No we can't stop for hot dog, Zell!" Selphie yelled as she piloted the Garden aircraft. It was a small hover called the Chipmunk, mainly because it was supposed to be as small and fast as a chipmunk. Xu had insisted that she take it because its small size would make them harder for the Galbaldians to follow, also because they were assuming that after Squall was found, they could take the Ragnarok back.

Zell felt his stomach growling. He was hungry. It made him wonder how Selphie could go for so long without food and still be so energetic. Zell looked out the window at the miles of sea they were passing over. He and Selphie had spent two days straight searching for Squall. They hand gone north to Shumi Village, Trabia, and north more still to the Deep Sea Research Center. Now they were heading northeast to Edea's Orphanage. Zell thought that hey had a good change of finding Squall at the research center. Well what better place to take a sorceress than a place remote, unknown and tiny? Had he been Squall he would have slashed Rinoa away at the research center and forgot about it. But Squall had never been the one to think like him. Zell leaned back in boredom as Selphie piloted the Chipmunk. Her face betrayed her perky voice as he saw her weary baggy eyes.

"Yo Selphie, let's get some rest after Edea's house alright?" Zell asked.

Selphie nodded nonchalantly. "Let's go talk to Matron, she might have some idea where they are. She was possessed by Ultimecia before too maybe she can give us a hint."

"Do you really think Ultimecia is back, Selphie?" Zell asked.

"I think if she was she would be really mad at us, especially Squall for trying to kill her."

Zell shook his head.

"Squall won't let us down. He'll do what's right. But I'll be behind him, right or wrong."

Selphie nodded. "Me too" she said and then lapsed into silence.

Zell was worried about Rinoa, he wasn't sure if he could trust Squall to do the right thing. It frightened him when he thought about how Squall had refused to go save her when she was hanging off the side of the Garden. What will Squall do now that he didn't have his friends check his introverted queerness? Zell was afraid for Rinoa, he hadn't know her for long but her optimism and kindness had won him over. She was a hell of a woman, he just hoped that Squall didn't foul things up and lose her somehow.

"There it is," Selphie said, pointing at the tiny lighthouse that had appeared over the horizon.

"Hey yo, we're there. After a million hours of empty water. I wonder if Edea makes hot dogs. Do you remember Selphie? I don't remember anything that far back."

Selphie shook her head. "No more hot dog talk, please. Let's find Squall first."

Selphie landed the Chipmunk on the Cape of Good Hope and they walked out of the tiny aircraft stiff and weary. Zell pulled his Ehrgeiz tighter, if any tonberrys or whatnot dared to show up, he would be ready.

Selphie on the other hand, just casually tucked her Strange Vision under her arm as she smoothed her yellow dress down and began walking.

Zell followed her as they climbed up the rocky landscape to Edea's house.

"I don't think they are here, Selphie," Zell said. "This place is too open to hid the Ragnarok, we would have spotted it in an instant."

"It doesn't matter. Let's just go talk to Cid and Edea, alright?"

They walked through the crumbling archway of the old orphanage and into the front garden of the ancient place.

"Hey, Selphie, do they know about Galbaldia and Garden's recent feud? It's going to be hell breaking the news to them."

Selphie shook her head. '" I think Xu phoned ahead. I hope she did. I don't want to be the one to tell them either."

"Alright, as long as I'm not the one. You know what they say about blaming the messenger."

Selphie nodded and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Edea asked as she opened the old screeching door.

Zell and Selphie both did the SeeD salute.

She smiled, her hair tied back in a neat bun. "You have come about the current situation in garden haven't you?"

"Yes Matron," Zell said. "Can we come in for a little while to talk to the two of you?"

"We've looked everywhere for Squall and Rinoa." Selphie said, desperately.

Edea opened the door and allowed the two SeeDs to come in. She pressed her index finger to her lips

"Sssh" she told them. "Cid is sleeping. He's been sick for a while."

"What?" Selphie asked. "How come?"

"This is bad, " Zell said. "We need Cid to talk to use about Galbaldia. This is terrible."

"He spoke to Xu for a few hours on end already. He was going to come see what the situation was but its really hard for him to leave his bed. I would prefer if we don't disturb him right now."

The two nodded.

"Any suggestions, Matron, on where Squall might be?"

Edea sighed. She motioned for them to sit down at the table where she had been cutting flowers.

"I think," she whispered, "that you even if you find the sorceress you won't be much better off than Squall in dealing with her."

"Why do you say that Matron?" Selphie asked. "Do you know who it is?"

"I have a vague idea." Edea whispered. "If my suspicions are correct, Squall's not in danger from any physical attack from the sorceress, but that which is within himself."

"I don't understand!" Zell exclaimed. "Can you explain that in plain language, Matron."

Edea sighed. She picked up the scissors and began to cut the thorns off the roses. Zell and Selphie felt strangely comforted by her acts of routine. They felt strange, it was almost like a sensation of being at home.

"Sorceresses need knights because by their very nature they are better at manipulating others than by using force. Squall is cunning, he won't be taken easily, but in the end, he might still be taken. I know, I was almost led astray by the seductive promises Ultimecia made me. In the end I guess it's up to Squall and how happy he is with the reality which he lives in."

Selphie nodded. "Ultimecia used Seifer's dream against him. So what you are saying is that if Squall really loves us and Rinoa he wouldn't be vulnerable to the sorceress? How about Rinoa? Is she in danger?"

Edea paused. "Rinoa." she said as though in deep contemplation. "The girl in the blue dress, right?" she asked.

Zell nodded. Rinoa, his friend. She simply had to be okay.

"I don't know," Edea said. "It depends on what the sorceress wants and how far she would go to get it. You must understand, as much as I hate to tell you this, Rinoa might need to be sacrificed to destroy the sorceress."

Zell stared at Edea, his mouth agape. Selphie was in shock as well.

"We can't sacrifice Rinoa, she's our friend. We didn't go through all that together just to lose her now. Squall wouldn't have it. He'll kill us all first." Selphie exclaimed.

Edea looked up at Selphie. She raised her hand and touched Selphie on her arm.

"Calm down, Selphie. It hasn't happened yet. But I just want the two of you to prepare yourselves in case such a thing is necessary. Think of the world and everyone in it that you love. You can't let the possibility of losing one life, destroy the future of a billion."

Zell shook his head sadly, not knowing what to say.

Selphie looked away. "How precious is one life? Is it less precious than that of two? Of four? Of a billion?"

There was a moment of silence before Edea spoke up again.

"I know of a weapon against the sorceress, Odine has been developing. It's called a Maniac Athena. This is the most powerful weapon ever developed against the sorceress. I spoke to you of the possibility of Rinoa losing her life before because that is what this weapon will entail. It is a crystal about the size of a fist made to absorb the power of the Sorceress. It will allow the bearer, no matter what gender, to completely take over the sorceress's abilities, even if the sorceress was only possessing a body. Rinoa is a weak sorceress, if that weapon is used against her she will surely die. You see the sorceress's powers is a sort of scaffolding for the body. The powers keep her heart and blood vessels from collapsing on themselves since a tremendous amount of energy is needed to cast spells that strong. If all that power left Rinoa's body, the scaffolding will fall, her heart will collapse upon its self. She will die "

"Is there anyway at all to prevent her from dying?" Zell asked desperately.

"Not any that can be achieve with anything short of a miracle. When a sorceress's powers leave her body she is on the brink of death. If the powers of two sorceresses leaves that body, it won't be able to handle the sudden influx of energy which makes the scaffolding stronger and the sudden departure, which would remove all of it. I can't think of a way to do it unless there was another sorceress nearby to replenish Rinoa with the power she lost. That idea is preposterous as well since even if Rinoa wasn't the last sorceress in our time it would be unlikely that anyone would agree to such a thing."

Selphie shook her head. "There must be a different way."

"I truly hope there is." Edea replied.

Zell shook his head. "Maniac Athena, just the name gives me the chills."

"You should go to Esthar and ask Odine to borrow it. Have it on you just in case. It can't hurt. You might need it as a last resort."

"A really really really desperate last resort," Zell added.

Edea nodded.

"We should be going now." Zell told her. "We should continue in our search. Thank you Matron for your help."

Edea nodded. She stood up and grabbed Zell's arm.

"I just have one last thing to tell you. Please, never forget that the sorceress is evil. No matter what she tells you or leads you to believe, show no mercy. Never forget that. Never, understand?"

Zell and Selphie nodded. "I don't care about the bloody sorceress," Zell told her. "We'll get Rinoa back safe and sound. Just watch."

Edea nodded sadly. "I hope you do, Zell, I truly hope that you do."

* * *

Home

Chapter 9


	9. chapter9

The Orphan

* * *

Chapter 9 - A Confession

Ellone stood quietly at the huge oval window of Laguna's office, which overlooked the massive city of Esthar. She adjusted the green shroud over her shoulders as she waited for news, happy news, sad news, anything but this constant frustration of the lack of it. For almost a decade she had done her best to watch over him, the little boy she had abandoned when he needed her the most. She had taken his family, his future and his humanity. The blame was all hers. For every insult, every fight, every wound, it was her fault, for taking seventeen years ago what fate had decreed to be his.

"There is nothing I can do right now, Ellone," Laguna whispered to her as he gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Uncle Laguna." Ellone said quietly as she turned her eyes towards him. He had come in so quietly that she had not noticed.

"I know you are worried about him, child. But there is no need to worry. That boy can take care of himself better than anyone I've ever seen. He'll be alright in the end, I promise."

Ellone forced a smile. The memory of Squall begging her to bring Rinoa back from the past was all too vivid in her mind. Squall needed help just like everyone else, if not more so. She hated Laguna's indifference towards his son. She did not understand how he could be so calm in a situation in which Squall's life might come to an end at any moment. Yet, that was hypocritical. Squall was a SeeD. His life was always on the brink of death. She knew that better than anyone, having watched his progress in garden for most of her life. That morning when he had had his face split in two by his training mate, had been agonizing for her. Once more, she could not save him. What would Raine have thought had she seen that fight? Ellone did not want to think about that.

"Yeah," she replied to Laguna, "I'm not worried. I just wish he would let us help him. He'll be alright, I know. He didn't survive Ultimecia and the Lunar Cry just to perish now in some silly squabble between Garden and Galbaldia." Ellone patted Laguna's hand. "I'll be fine, just let me be for a little while."

Laguna nodded and smiled at her. "Don't worry." He reminded her once more before he stepped out of the room.

Ellone sighed as she leaned against the pale blue frame of the window, watching the people mill about on the transparent highway below.

In the back of her mind she drifted back to the that day on the beached of Winhill where she had met him for a short talk after Ultimecia's end. Perhaps he was always cold to the other but to her he was less so. The sky was perfectly clear and the wind blew softly, running its fingers through the wild grass that grew on the Winhill buffs. The water was as blue as it had been seventeen years ago when she and Raine had gone during the summer to collect seashells. Those times that will never come again. But if she laid down on her back and pretended really hard, she could imagine herself back there living simply, back before things got so complicated.

"You came, I didn't think you would," she had exclaimed in surprise when he showed up on the beach, wearing his matador outfit, or as she liked to call it.

"I'll always have time for you, sis, Ellone." He had replied quietly.

Just the sight of him filled her with nostalgia. He had grown up beside her, despite the fact that she could not grow up beside him. It filled her heart with sorrow to see him, sorrow and joy. She had walked over to him and placed her hands on his arms, pulling him gently by his wrists towards her.

"You've grown so much, Squall." She had said with joy as she looked up at his indifferent face. "How did you grow up so well? With integrity, pride, and courage. I just wish I could have been there for you, through it all. Quistis took care of you didn't she? And now so will Rinoa. I just wish I didn't have to leave you to the mercy of strangers."

"No, don't talk about it like that Ellone. Like I'm some wide eyed orphan. I'm not. I always had you, even when you left your memory led me through day by day."

. "Is Rinoa feeling well?" She had asked.

He nodded indifferently. "We are fine."

"You don't look fine, Squall. You look troubled. Is there anything you would like to tell me?"

He sighed "I'm fine Ellone, don't pester me."

She watched him stare into the distance as though he was waiting for an answer to appear on the horizon.

"Talk to me Squall, the way we used to talk when we were little. Remember that? How we sat by the crumbling pillars in our secret place and spoke about all the little things that mattered so much to children. Let's talk that way, or at least pretend to. I know that you can't forgive me for leaving, any more than Laguna, but humor me for a little while please?"

He shook his head absently. "I forgive you Ellone. I never held it against you that you left. But I haven't talk to anyone, really talked, in such a long time that I think I forgot how." He folded his arms over his chest and walked along the beach, kicking a few shells out of the way.

"It's Rinoa," he said, after a few moments. "I don't love her Ellone."

"What? No you can't mean that Squall. You risked your life for her. How could you say such a thing?" Ellone had asked in absolute shook.

He frowned, his thin eyebrows drawing together in a look of frustration.

"I can't explain it. I just don't know. Ellone, they, Quistis, Irvine, Selphie, Zell, pulled me into it. They practically gave me the wedding ring to place on her finger. I don't know why I'm doing this. Is it for myself or for them? That day on the Lunar Pod, I felt like I had to get her because it was my responsibility, the burden that Zone and Caraway had placed upon me. Sometimes when I'm with her I feel less alone but other times I feel like I'm wearing a mask. I need to find my own reasons for loving her. If I don't then I have no right to lead her on believing, wasting her affection."

Ellone shook her head. "You think too much Squall, did anyone ever tell you that? You analyze too much."

That made him frown. "Rinoa told me that. I guess it must be true then."

" Look over there Squall, see that little town Winhill? That's our home. Whenever I needed to figure out a problem I always came back here. My memories of Winhill gave me the strength I needed to hold on. This is your home as well Squall. Your roots as well as mine. Generations are like flowers Squall, one withers while the other blooms. The ones that have passed will watch over you. Raine does, I know."

Squall nodded thoughtfully.

"I felt her presence before, when I came to visit. I helped one of the villagers get back his broken vase. It was a hell of a waste of time though."

Ellone smiled fondly. She felt the wind gently stroking her cheek like some gentle lover. The fur on Squall's shoulders stirred as he shifted his position. He was watching her now. His lovely eyes on her.

"Raine told me that my parents watched over me after they died. One guardian angel on each of my shoulders, she told me. Although I loved Raine and Laguna I never forgot my real parents and I know that they still sit on my shoulders protecting me from harm. But now and then I wish I had more than just their protection. I wish I had something to remember them by, some advice or some momento. You are lucky Squall, you still have your father. He can give you all that. Don't pass on this opportunity Squall, no matter how wrong he was in his actions."

"I'll do that, in due time. It's taking me long enough to figure out my emotions for Rinoa. How can I start on how I feel about Laguna?"

"Squall, Squall, let the past go. Remember what I said to you in the Lunar Pod about letting it go?"

"Yes, but it's hard, Ellone, so hard."

Ellone knew now what a hypocrite she had been, telling him to let the past be when no one was so preoccupied with the past as herself. The ghosts of the past haunted her from day to day. Even if he could escape the past she couldn't. She could never forget how she abandoned him. The orphan boy standing in the rain pledging his promise to her. A promise she had no right to force him to make. In the end her power allowed her to relive the past but not change it. She would be forced to watch the same unmerciful turn of events again and again, whether it be through her power or through her guilty memory.

"Please be alright, Squall." She whispered, watching her breath fog up the glass in front of her. _Don't make me relive another mistake for all time. _

* * *

Home

Chapter10


	10. chapter10

The Orphan

* * *

Chapter 10 - The Orphan

In depths of the southernmost village of the Galbaldian continent, a young man woke up from troubled sleep. He felt pressed his hand to his scarred forehead and shook his head to clear his mind of the dream. It was the same dream that he had been having for a long time. Walking down the empty sun cracked desert, surely if death was a place that was it. He squinted his eyes and tried to clear his mind of the image. He was safe now, in bed. Yet as he tried to move his knee bumped into something soft. He pulled back the covers to reveal to reveal the sleeping form of a young girl. Her hand was half open on her pillow as though she was waiting for a gift. Her other hand was drawn up to her chin in a position of deep thought. She was drawn up against him as though she had slept with the intent of leaning against him.

Rinoa, is that you? He wondered. He reached out sleepily to stroke her hair which laid flat over her pillow like a river of silk. He sat there in the abandoned house in Winhill which he had visited in his flashbacks. This was the bed Laguna once slept in, he thought to himself. Just that thought made him shudder. He would never be like his father. That was the nightmare beyond nightmares.

He ran his hand through his damp hair which had been plastered to his head by sweat. He breathed deeply and leaned back feeling the cool night air fill his lungs. From the window, moonlight streamed in covering him and Rinoa with a blanket of white light. She was like a statue of marble laying there but slowly she came to life. She looked over at him.

"Squall?" She asked, eyes wide reaching over to him.

He took her hand and clasped it in his own.

"Is that you Rinoa?"

"Yes, it's me. What happened Squall? How come we're in bed together? I don't remember a thing. Weren't we dancing together in Deling?"

Squall closed his eyes. Vaguely, he remembered collapsing on the bed in exhaustion. He noticed that he was not wearing his jacket and that his shoes had been removed. She must have done it, he thought to himself. He shifted his position. He would have liked to get out of the bed but Rinoa was lying on the side that wasn't against the wall. She appeared to be losing her composure fast.

"Talk to me Squall. How did this happen? I'm so scared. Please don't hold back now. Tell me what happened."

Squall tried his best to remember what had happened. It was so preposterous that he could have passed it off as a dream. Bits and pieces came back to him now.

Rinoa had been unconscious as he boarded the Ragnarok but as he began directing the ship south she came to life suddenly.

"Squall," she had whispered. "Where are we going?"

"Leave it to me, Rinoa. I won't let anyone harm you."

Then strangely she had sat up, and reached over and placed her hand on his. "Take me to Winhill, Squall. I want to go there."

"Why?" He looked at her with complete surprise. She sat back and didn't answer him. He looked at her suspiciously as he directed the Ragnarok toward Winhill as she asked.

"Who are you?" He asked, then, beginning to understand. He began to notice small things, like how her eyes had a yellowish tint and her hair reflected red sparks. He felt like he was being watched by an insect as she looked over at him with a smirk on her face, not unlike that of Seifer's.

"I'll take you to Winhill, but you must tell me who you are. What have you done with Rinoa?" He demanded.

"Rinoa is safe for now Squall, don't worry about her. She's in a state of sleep, she doesn't know that I am here." She nodded at the dark landscape below. Squall was piloting the spaceship in a stupor. He glanced at her a few times, unable to adapt to how strange it was to watch someone who looked completely like Rinoa but was not Rinoa.

"Can I talk to her?" Squall asked the sorceress sitting beside him. "To see if she is alright?"

She laughed, throwing her head back, completely the opposite of Rinoa's small shaky giggles. Squall felt a sudden nausea in his stomach as the realization hit him completely then, that this was a completely different entity.

"You can talk to her in due time. Look there," she pointed to a dark mound of earth behind a plateau surrounded by trees. "Land the Ragnarok there, we can walk to Winhill from here, its not far."

Squall did as she asked, still very much in a state of shock.

As they left the Ragnarok stepped outside, she smiled at the sky. "Look Squall," she said. "Stars, and look how numerous they are. This is a beautiful night isn't it? It's a wonderful time to take a walk."

Squall said nothing, just shifted his gunblade. She had changed out of the torn dress into her casual clothing. Somehow, from what he saw he had begun to doubt that the sorceress beside him was Ultimecia. For one thing, when he handed her Rinoa's clothing to change into, she had giggled happily at the angel wing design in the back. "These are spiffy!" she had exclaimed as she left to put it on. Spiffy? Is that a word Ultimecia would use? Maybe if she had a brain transplant with a chocobo.

"Do you have a name?" Squall had asked her as they began hiking toward Winhill. The sorceress nodded. "Alexandra. My mother used to call me Alex. I know you are Squall, the body I am in is named Rinoa and your friends are chicken wuss, Irvine and instructor and Angelo. I have a good memory don't I?

"Chicken wuss?" Squall asked her. "You mean Zell don't you?"

She laughed again. "The little girl in the sunshine colored dress called him Chicken wuss in the lobby while they were waiting for you to finish off Trauma."

Squall frowned and turned to her. "You were there while we were fighting Ultimecia in the time compressed world? I don't understand. Who are you?"

"Oh god Squall, look! It's a Thrustaevis." She ducked behind Squall who had already drawn his gunblade. Two more Thrustaevises appeared beside the initial one. Squall ran forward and slashed the Thrustaevis across the wing. He pulled the trigger of his gunblade as he did so, sending a stream of blue blood shooting from the oversized bird. The sorceress ran away as one of the birds went after her. She turned around and desperately tried to work the trigger which would send the shooting star into the vicious bird. "Squall! Help me, " she squealed. "This thing is stuck."

Squall leaped up and finished taking down the Thrustaevis before he ran to the sorceress's aid. The sorceress had tripped over a protruding rock and she was sitting helplessly, petrified by fear. With one last desperate attempt, she fired off the shooting star but in the wrong direction. It went right for Squall's neck. He ducked and caught it in his hand. He threw the shooting star aside in a gesture of annoyance and cast shell on the fallen Rinoa before the Thrustaevis could use thundaga on her. The sorceress raised her arm to shield herself as the Thrustaevis went down with its beak.

"Squall!" she screamed once more but the Thrustaevis fell as Squall impaled the bird on his gunblade. The bird went down with one last desperate scream. Squall raised his hand and cast firaga on the remaining Thrustaevis, which went down easily into a pile of ash.

Squall placed his gunblade away as he watched the sorceress get to her feet. She dusted herself off, scratched her head, and smiled sheepishly at him.

"I'm sorry, Squall. I'm not used to using my powers in this body yet. Next time I'll be able to defend myself."

Squall shook his head. "Maybe you should just get out of that body if it is giving you so much trouble, sorceress Alexandra."

"Just Alexandra is fine Squall," she said happily as she ran over to retrieve the shooting star from where it had fallen. "How do you use this thing, Squall. Can you show me?" She waved the shooting star in the air so that Squall could see it.

Squall shook his head more confused than ever. "Alexandra, why should I? Do you realize it's very irritating to have the body of my girlfriend possessed by an evil sorceress?"

She frowned and stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine, I'll find out myself. Maybe I'll just ask Rinoa, I'm sure she is less of a jerk than you."

Squall frowned. "If you speak to Rinoa tell her I finally found someone who is more of a ditz than she is. She'll be surprised."

"You jerk. I'm mature for my age. Charlie, my mog, said so."

"How are old are you?"

"Eleven."

"What?" Squall asked in complete surprise. "Who in the world are you?"

She smiled.

"I'm Alexandra. I'm an orphan. You killed my mother, Ultimecia."

"Squall?" Rinoa asked. "Squall are you listening? In your dreamworld again?" She forced a giggle. Her nature was beyond strained. She looked petrified.

"I'm fine." Squall replied as he broke out of his reverie. "Do you remember anything Rinoa?" Squall asked, "About Deling, about the sorceress or Caraway?"

"I remember dancing at the ball. I remember feeling weak and closing my eyes. Then I woke up here with you, in bed, yet somehow this wasn't the way I imagined it."

Squall disregarded the last comment. "You were possessed again." Squall climbed over Rinse and out of the bed. He reached for his jacket.

"Alexandra?" She asked. "It was the sorceress Alexandra right?" Rinoa pulled the covers up around herself as she sat musing.

"Yes," Squall turned to her. "What do you know about her?"

"I dreamed of her. I saw her standing in Ultimecia's castle, asleep on Ultimecia's throne. She was singing a song, a French lullaby, something about lambs and butterflies. She looked at me and told me that my time has passed. That I've been forsaken by the gods. I didn't understand what she was saying but she kept saying something in over and over. I don't understand Squall what she meant. I'm afraid!"

Rinoa bursted into tears and began sniffing. She wiped away the tears that spilled over her cheeks with the cotton blanket in her hands.

Squall finished slipping on his boots and he walked over to the crying Rinoa. He placed his hand over the base of her skull and pulled her into his embrace.

"It's okay, it's okay" he whispered. "I'll protect you Rinoa, I'm here."

He held her like that for a little while as her crying died down to a quiet sob.

"This is where you were born, isn't it Squall?" Alexandra asked as they slipped quietly into Winhill.

Squall tightened his gloves and glanced around the tiny town. He had been here only twice before, as Laguna and during the vase quest. The walk hadn't been long as she promised. The town was asleep as him and Alexandra walked in. There was not a light to be seen anywhere. Alexandra flicked her raven hair back as she stepped forward into the town square, raising her face to the moon, a wide smile on her face. Squall checked the clock, it was amazing that it was only one in the morning. It seemed like an eternity had passed.

"I love the night, Squall. And so do you, I know. Everyone is in their houses, asleep, wandering in their own inner landscapes. That is the most beautiful place of all. Inside ourselves, on the other side of the mirror, my home and yours. It was always a place that Rinoa could never reach wasn't it Squall?"

Squall waved his hand in a gesture of nonchalance.

"Whatever. What do you want Alexandra?" He asked. "Revenge for your mother? Is that it? Or Ellone? Are you a psychopath out to take over the world too?"

She giggled happily and whirled herself in a circle.

"I'm going to take over the world and be queen!" She proclaimed sarcastically. She ran over and hugged him. "You can be my prince." He shoved her away.

"Be serious will you Alexandra?"

She calmed down and adopted a more serious demeanor. "I'm not my mother, Squall. I don't seek world domination. Just the domination of one. You'll find out my purposes in due time."

"Alexandra, I'm not a patient person. You are my enemy, I am a SeeD. You might be a child but I will not hesitate to attack you if you threaten the safety of Rinoa. I don't care that you don't seek world domination if the one you seek to dominate matters more to me than the world."

She frowned, knitting her brows. For a moment she looked exactly like Ultimecia in Edea's body. "Watch your tongue SeeD. Remember who I am. Who will you attack? I am in the body of this one whom you so called love more than the world. I would lose nothing if I took her life, and I would not hesitate to do so. She took the life of my mother, by your side. If you want to be with her than listen to what I have to say. You have nothing to lose but everything to gain."

She looked lighter suddenly. "You don't love her anyway. I'll prove that to you soon enough."

Squall sighed. He looked away and frowned realizing that he was dealing with a child. He couldn't think anymore, he was utterly exhausted.

"I don't care anymore. We can stay there." Squall pointed at the abandoned house in the upper west corner of Winhill, where Laguna had lived almost two decades ago. "No one lives there. We can stay until morning."

"Alright!" She proclaimed happily and went in the general direction of the abandoned house.

Rinoa pulled herself back from Squall. "What do you plan to do?" She asked. "Do you have a plan?"

Squall sat back and shook his head. "I don't know. I'll think of something, in time. Don't worry about it Rinoa. She's a harmless child. There is no need to be afraid of someone only half your age."

Rinoa forced a laugh again, trying to break the air of gravity in the room.

"I don't want to wake up in outer space again Squall. Please."

Squall nodded. "You won't"He assured her.

Outside the sun had begun to rise. Squall nodded at the window.

"I'm going to find a way to get in touch with Garden. You won't be afraid if all our friends were here would you?"

Rinoa shook her head. "I'll feel real safe then."

She sighed as he refused to meet her eye.

"Ask them to bring Angelo okay Squall? I would like that." Rinoa smiled at Squall one last time as the dizziness over took her and she collapsed back into the bed.

Squall felt his face growing hot. He had lied to her of course. There was no way to get in touch with Garden, not if he valued Rinoa's life. He leaned forward and kissed her smooth forehead.

"Sleep tight, Rinoa."

* * *

Home

Chapter 11


	11. chapter11

The Orphan

* * *

Chapter 11 - Loyalty

From Timber Irvine Kinneas and Quistis Trepe boarded a train back to Balamb, the current location of the Balamb garden as well as the Galbaldian garden. The Trabia garden was in the process of being repaired but it was expected to join the other two once it was complete. It was a good thing that Timber was no longer under Galbaldia's control because all travel between Galbaldia and Balamb had been cut off due to the possible onset of war.

The two SeeDs entered the special SeeD suite but neither noticed the superfluous luxuries in the room on this grim day. Quistis sat down and folded her arms. She had a distant look on her face, as though she was contemplating something important. Irvine sat down on the plush leather couch and pulled his hat down to cover his eyes.

"What's going on between you and Seifer?" Quistis asked, suddenly, startling Irvine.

"Nothing." He muttered. "Why?"

She shook her head. "It's obvious Irvine that something has happened. Tell me. What is it? You were more of a hothead than Zell back there."

Irvine waved his hand in a gesture of dismissal.

He pulled his cowboy hat lower. Stella. That name. He felt like someone was lighting matches in his chest. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten that name for so many years. He had sworn that he never would, no matter how powerful the GF was. But he had, hadn't he? Irvine replayed the events in his head. He knew he would do this all the time now, so that he would not forget, never again forget.

He was adopted by a family of three when he was nine. They took him from Edea's orphanage to Timber where he lived for five years before he enrolled in Garden. He never really considered himself to be from Timber, or rather he had forgotten much of what happened there. His foster mother, father, he couldn't remember for the life of him, yet he did remember one. Her name was Stella, she was his new sister. She had short perky blond hair, the color of Quistis' and the style of Selphie's.

And the strangest thing was that she had an obsessive fascination with cowboys. She dressed in a leather vest, short shorts and laced boots. She always had an old dirty cowboy hat on, usually she stuck the blue feather of a Thrustaevis in it. Men loved her. She was like sunshine. A dancing figure straight of a music box. But the best thing was that she was all his. He was always her favorite dance partner, her cowboy partner and her "little man" as she called him.

He remembered during their father's funeral she had sat there on the side of grave, feet tucked under her, with a smile on her face and told the priest that their father probably would have been bored to death by this tedious sermon. "He would never have wanted us to sit here serious and uncomfortable. He would have wanted us to dance and laugh." She told them all, shocking the best of them. A simple child of ten back then, he had clapped his hands and hugged her because her speech made perfect sense to his young mind.

She was his sister the way Ellone was Squall's. But she was so happy. Even when Galbaldia invaded Timber and established military rule, she somehow still managed to hold the wildest parties and dance till dawn while he fell asleep beside the bar, her hat on his head, covering his eyes like a real cowboy.

"I don't know why people live the way they do, " she told him "as though life was a contagious disease. It's ridiculous. Promise me Irvy that you'll never turn into a stuffy serious adult. Life is good for making love and getting drunk. Why work so hard for future happiness when you can have it now?"

He had giggled. "Yeah Stelly," he had said. "I'm going to be a cowboy just like you."

She had laughed, placed her hat on his head and taken him, sitting oh her shoulders to the little room underneath the bar where the Laughing Hyenas held their meetings. She twirled around flirting with the boys in the tiny resistance group, while her spunky hair bounced and shined in the dim light of the fading single light bulb.

Of course, then there came the day when a group of soldiers rushed into their bar and began to harass the people, claiming that they were harboring terrorists. Everyone stood mute while two men and a women were dragged away, accused of poisoning the drinks of a few notable government officials. With that Stella stepped forward. She walked over to the blond general and told him promptly that she would not allow him to arrest her costumers.

The general had stared at her in surprise, then humor. "Young whore, get out of my way before you degrade my presence."

Stella stared at him with fire in her eyes. "Let them go or you'll regret it."

With that the general pulled out a gun and shot one of the men in his custody. The man's chest exploded in red and he fell, dead. The general smirked at Stella.

"Yes? Or what?"

Irvine was hiding behind Stella's knees where he watched the man fall. He began sniffing, petrified with fear.

Stella pulled out her gun and promptly pointed it at the general's forehead.

She smiled. "See you in hell, Shojora. I've been waiting for th-"

Bu before she could finish her sentence, her chest exploded. A sniper, hiding behind the door of the bar had picked her off. Her blood splattered all over Irvine as she collapsed onto the floor. He ran over and knelt beside her.

"Stelly, no! No." He had whispered as he held her head with his tiny hands.

She stared at him, her eyes open and glossy in death as the soldiers puller her body away. He had knelt there, that was all that he remembered, kneeling there, forever and ever, watching the blood splattered wood floor.

He enrolled in Garden three years later. He was going to avenge her, his beautiful Stella. He knew the general's name was Shojora. That had been his dream. To stand infront of Shojora, holding his gun, and to say Stella's last words. But two weeks into his schooling, Shojora was lost in combat. From then on Irvine forgot about Stella. He didn't want to remember, how he would now never be able to avenge her death. He became a sniper, guns and women, the two most prominent aspects of his memory. But even though he forgot the events themselves, he always hesitated before he fired his gun with the intent to kill. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that someone's life will be changed forever by the life he took, maybe it too was a little boy who wanted to be a cowboy.

And the memory stayed beneath the tides of his consciousness until he learned of Shojora's illegitimate child during his visit to Edea's Orphanage after Ultimecia died. He had gone with the intent of finding out who his own parents were but instead he found out that of someone else's.

The records there told of Shojora's mistress, Laura Almasy.

Mother of Seifer Almasy.

"Irvine, wake up!" Quistis yelled into his ear. Irvine jumped up in a fright.

"What? I wasn't sleeping!"

Quistis laughed. "Yes you were. Come on, if you stay here they'll take you back to Timber." She laughed at him again. He pulled his hat closer to his head and rubbed his hands together. "I bet all the lovely ladies at garden have missed me terribly. The poor things. There is only so much of me to go away."

Quistis shook her head. "Come on Romeo let's go. I wish you would tell me what you have against Seifer."

"I don't like his haircut." Irvine replied playfully. "It looks like it belongs to a ten year old." He knew that couldn't confide in her. He had never told anyone about his Stella or about his grudge against Seifer. Quistis might have been a good place to start but the words stopped at the end of his tongue. He had never been the serious kind.

Quistis playfully tugged at Irvine's pony tail as they exited the train. "Yes this looks terribly mature."

Irvine followed her off the train into the Balamb station. He watched her tight vest hug the small of her waist as her leather covered arms swayed gently at her side. Her Save the Queen dangled at her waist. Queen Quistis. He couldn't think of a better title for her.

"Hurry, Irvine."Quistis said waving to him.

He nodded and followed her.

Quistis ran into the conference room, formerly Headmaster Cid's office, to find Xu and a small group of SeeDs there.

Quistis's glance skipped from one mournful face to another. It was as though someone was dead. A girl was sitting in the corner sobbing quietly. Xu was looking down, her arms folded, face downcast. The aura of sorrow pervaded the tiny room. No, please don't let it be Squall.

"Squall, Xu is there any word on Squall. Is he okay?" Quistis asked with an unconventional urgency.

Xu shook her head. "No there is no word on Squall but . .."

Quistis secretly breathed a sigh of relief. As long as it wasn't Squall. If anything ever happened to Squall, why she'll go insane.

"What?" Quistis asked, slightly calmer. "Tell me. Simon? Nida? Drew? Tell me what's going on."

They all looked down. Xu was the only one to meet her eye.

"Quistis, Galbaldia just declared war on Garden."

Quistis nodded. "I know."

Xu shook her head. "I guess our diplomatic efforts didn't go off well."

"No Deling never had any intention of diplomacy. We were right. He just wants to annihilate Garden. He thinks we are group of terrorists hazardous to the health of his Galbaldia."

Quistis studied the gloomy room. "I don't understand, didn't you expect this? A fight with Galbaldia is inevitable. How long do you think we could keep aiding resistance groups before they would catch on to it?"

Silence.

One of the SeeDs, named Drew, finally looked up at Quistis. "If only Squall didn't snatch that sorceress away. Who does he think he is anyway? Plucking that girl away like Paris and Helen. Now we have to fight a war so that he can keep that girl in his bed? And where is he? Shouldn't he be fighting with us? He just disappeared like some coward off the face of the earth."

Quistis was overcome with fury. She had never attacked a member of Garden but at that moment she wanted to gorge Drew's eyes out. She was so furious that she could hardly speak a word in response.

"How dare you. Never in my life have I heard anything so slanderous. Squall saved Garden from Edea, he saved the world from Ultimecia, he saved you, all of you from complete annihilation. What do you do but sit here and complain, you half witted idiot. If I didn't respect the sacred significance of this room I would rip out your tongue and feed it to a Mes-"

Quistis was cut off by Xu who stepped between them to intervene. "Stop," Xu begged, "Please let's not fight amongst ourselves. At this time more than any other we need to pull together. Please, Quistis, Drew. Stop."

"I'm not the only one who thinks this way!" Drew yelled in response. "More than half the garden thinks this war is ridiculous. Who is Rinoa anyway? She's that bloody Caraway's little whore, possibly Deling's illegitimate daughter. Squall need to keep his mind in his head and not in his pants all the time. Any respect I had for him during the Sorceress war is irrevocably gone."

"Fine!" Quistis yelled. "Get out, get of Squall's garden. You are all exiled for treason. I'll fight this war, even if I have to do it myself. Even Seifer was better than you. At least he did it for a dream. You? You are just a bloody coward, slandering a man who is a thousand times as noble as you."

"Please no! No one is exiled for treason. Stop it Quistis. Squall is somewhere, he must have his reasons for not contacting us. We can't fight the Galbaldians alone. Quistis, there aren't as many people who would give up their lives for Squall as you may think." Xu stated.

Quistis stared at Xu in absolute shock. "You too, Xu?"

Quistis continued sadly. "I thought that if I had one ally in this room it would be you. What happened to "Squall, I'm behind you 100? Or was that only for when you knew that it was his job to take of everything. Are you just a fair weather friend, Xu? Turning your back as soon as he is the one in need?"

Xu shook her head, sadly. "Quistis, don't say that. You know I love Squall like a brother. If he needed my right arm I would give it to him without hesitation. But this is Garden. Cid's garden. If you choose to fight Galbaldia I'll be right beside you even if it is a losing battle. But I can't order Garden into this. I can't."

Quistis stared at all of them with tears in her eyes. "I see."

"I see more now than I ever saw before. Thank you Xu, thank you Drew. I used to believe that Garden wouldn't forsake its members. I used to believe that we were all one on a mission to crush tyranny and injustice. I believed that I was sending my students off to glorious noble lives. Now I see behind all the masks. I'll fight this war. I'm not just fighting for Squall and Rinoa. I'm fighting against the oppressors of freedom who would choose manipulate the minds of innocent people. Do you really believe that Galbaldia desist if you surrender? Just wait for the next trivial matter which Deling chooses to use as a springboard to war. You'll see then, oh you'll see, as I see now."

Quistis ran out of the room. Two SeeDs tried to block her way but she shoved her way past them.

Xu sighed as she heard Quistis's footsteps disappear down the hall. She had no doubt that Zell, Irvine, Selphie were behind her as well as a good portion of Garden. There was no way to win. Either way, Garden would be destroyed. She just wished that Cid was here. He would know what to do. And most of all, Squall. Where was he? How could sit by and allow this to happen? She knew sadly that Drew and his fellow dissenters were holding a meeting to choose a new commander. At first she was opposed to it but she was beginning to believe that it would be for the better. Squall just wasn't leader material, if only Quistis would see that.

Zell and Selphie walked into the dormitory to see a sight they never thought they would see, the cold level headed instructor was crying.

Selphie ran over to Quistis and placed her hands on the instructor's shoulder.

"Quisty, what's wrong?" Selphie asked, squealing in surprise.

"Yo, Quistis, tell us. Was it those Galbaldians? Is it Squall? Is he okay?" Zell asked.

Quistis dried her eyes and stopped tried to best to get her calmness back. It was terrifying to Zell to see her this way. She was always their older sister, the one who knew that was going on. Today, she had broken down. It was like the sky was falling.

"I'm fine," Quistis ordered, and gently pushed Selphie's concerned hands away.

They heard footsteps and the door behind Selphie opened.

"Zell! Selphie! I came right away. I heard you are bac - . . . what the Quistis have you been crying?" Irvine asked, just as surprised.

Selphie motioned for Irvine to shut up. "Is it Squall and Rinoa, Quistis? Just tell us yes or no."

Quistis wiped her eyes with the back of her bare hands. Her gloves were lying in her lap.

"There is no word from Squall. Galbaldia has declared war on Garden and . . . " Quistis trailed off and began to twist the gloved in her left hand.

"What?" Zell asked impatiently.

Selphie glared at Zell. Quistis did not notice. She continued where she had left off.

"They .. , the garden is divided. They think Squall dragging us into a fight for selfish reasons. . . . they are going to choose a new commander."

"What!" Zell yelled. Selphie gasped. Irvine raised his eyebrows.

" No! Yo that's just wrong in a thousand ways." Zell exclaimed.

"That can't be true!" Selphie yelled. "I don't believe it. I don't know anyone here that doesn't look up to Squall. They don't always say it but I know. Everyone in Garden loves Squall. That just can't be true."

Irvine shook his head. "Sometimes when a small minority believes something strongly they can sway the opinion of an unsure majority. We need to find Squall. If he shows up chances are this issue will disappear. You two, any news?"

Selphie looked at her feet and Zell looked confused.

"No," Selphie whispered. "We looked everywhere. No sign of them. It's like they disappeared off the face of the earth."

"We visited Matron and Cid though," Zell added helpfully.

Quistis shook her head and closed her eyes. She looked like she was suffering from a migraine headache. Irvine nodded at Selphie and Zell but he looked just as lost.

"If Squall wants to keep his place as commander he better to show up soon." Quistis whispered tiredly. "They are choosing a new leader this evening."

* * *

Home  
Chapter12


	12. chapter12

The Orphan

* * *

Chapter 12 - The Choices Of One

The shades of dawn had already passed as Squall Leonhart walked over the rocky ground of the Winhill bluffs. Birds fluttered by disturbing the quiet solitude of the path. Squall walked on tirelessly, not unlike the way he had trodden through the desert during his near encounter with death.

Rinoa, he had left her asleep, there in that abandoned house. She had looked so peaceful as he tucked her under the covers. He knew the sorceress was coming. That seemed inevitable now. It didn't matter. He needed to take a walk to clear his mind.

_"It's just beyond that hill."_

Laguna, Squall thought, if only you could see me now. It has been only a few a days ago when he had hiked down the same path beside that man. How things have changed since then. _Except the fact that you are still not my father._ Squall thought to himself. _Nothing, no sorceress from the future or monster in deep space can change the fact that I will never be your son_.

Squall walked up to the tombstone. He had always wondered what his mother was like. He was glad that she had been a strong women. One who resisted Laguna's childish charm. He would have liked her - Raine Leonhart, she seemed like the type of person who could understand him. But she was dead. Disappeared just like the rest of them. He could talk to her now, but she would not answer back. It was tragic irony, he had found his mother only to realize that she was dead. He wasn't much better off before when he was still looking.

Squall crouched down beside the tombstone and traced the letters with his gloved hand. Raine Loire. Raine Loire. Raine Loire. Why had she agreed to put that? What was that man's name on her monument to eternity when she had named her son Leonhart? What a mystery that had died with her.

_Raine, mom, I've never spoken to you before, at least not by name. I came to ask your advice today. I hope you can hear me, despite the fact that I'm not talking out loud. _

He took his hands off the tombstone and turned his glaze from the horizon back to the slab of marble in front of him. Is this what it was like to sit with your mother? He wondered. All through his life he had seen people praising their mothers. He could only grasp that abstractly, by faith, the way you had to have faith that the desk was made of molecules although you could never see it. He had to have faith that there was such a thing as unconditional love, one which no one can take away.

_Mom, I'm lost I don't know what to do. _

Raine Leonhart. Raine Leonhart. Beautiful Raine. What would it feel like to be hugged by her? Did she love him when she held him for the last time? Or maybe he was just a burden, just a momento her lover had left her after all the romance was gone. But she had named him Leonhart hadn't she? So surely there was some degree of love, of possessiveness.

_Garden or Rinoa. Mother, which one should I choose? _

What would she think if she saw him today? Did she know that he had his father's eyes? Would she praise him for hating Laguna, the man that had abandoned them both?

_Mother are you going to answer me? _

Maybe she was just dead and there was nothing after death. The entire illusion of having a mother was no more real than the room on the other side of a mirror. However, for a moment amid the lingering colors of dawn, he wanted to step through that mirror. It was a place where there were no sorceresses. No paradoxes. Where you did not have the burden of a nation on your shoulders. The stories made it seem so simple. Rescue the lady and save the world. What if you can't have both? What then?

_Mother, I'm so lonely. I wish I could lay down there in the deep earth beside you._

I never wanted to be the hero, Raine. I just wanted to be loved by someone. To never be so painfully lonely. I wish I could have lived my life beside you in this tiny village. I wish I had never seen the wide wide world and all its evil. I wish I never knew the meaning of rival, of death of Garden. For that I would give up all my skill, my pride, my victories.

_If it was my choice, mom, I would choose to be with you. _

Suddenly he heard a voice behind him, a female voice.

"Squall, it's me."

Rinoa felt the sorceress awaken inside her. It wasn't like last time when she simply went out cold. She could feel the sorceress spreading inside her, through her right arms first, then her left. She could still move her toes of her own will by the time it was taking over her neck and chin. It was like being paralyzed. She was able to wiggle her toes as much as she wanted but it was impossible to move her mouth to take a breath. Pretty soon, her toes stopped moving too and she couldn't will them to start again no matter how hard she tried. The sorceress began her moving now. Rinoa felt her legs swinging over the side of the bed. Her fingers reached down to put her shoes on. She tried as hard as she could to resist but it was like a dream when her body got heaver and heaver as the monster came closer and closer. She couldn't budge an inch.

"Stop resisting me." The sorceress ordered.

Rinoa felt a jot of surprise. She could talk to the sorceress.

"Where are we going?" Rinoa asked her, through her mind.

"To find my prince," the sorceress answered.

"You're not going to harm him are you?"

The sorceress thought that was funny.

"I'm going to help him, Rinoa. So he won't be so unhappy."

Rinoa felt her body getting up now. Slowly, unsteadily, her body began to take step by step towards the door. The body tripped over the rug and fell upon its knees. Rinoa could see herself in the mirror across the room. She looked like she was drunk. It was terrifying to see herself, a body she recognized so well, but to realize that it wasn't her inside. It was worse than meeting an evil twin.

"Steady Steady," the sorceress whispered to herself.

"You're not like Ultimecia," Rinoa thought but said as well since there was no longer any

difference between thinking and saying. "She was better at it than you."

"I know," the sorceress replied. "She was a powerful witch. My powers are but a fraction of hers. That's why I'm not wasting my strength knocking you out this time. You can stay with me until I find him. Then I'll have to talk to him alone."

"What do you want with him . . Alexandra?"

"I want him to love me. He doesn't love you, Rinoa. Haven't you figured that out yet? You're not good enough for him."

"Child," Rinoa began sadly, "Squall is a man, you're . . a child. A child without a body. "

The sorceress was quiet.

"I'm going to send you away to dreamland soon, Rinoa. But just wait. I'll show you. You'll see."

Rinoa felt herself gaining speed. She ran down the stairs and out onto the street. It was fast, she was afraid that she would fall. But the sorceress didn't. She kept running, down the bridge, over the chocobo crossing and outside the village into the bluffs.

"I know where he is." The sorceress said triumphantly. "He went to visit Raine."

"Please stop." Rinoa begged the sorceress.

"I'm sorry, Rinoa," the sorceress said. "I need him. I need to be with him. I'm so alone. I need your world. It is the only place where I can be happy. My world so barren. This place is like a fantasy world."

"This place is my reality and you are destroying my life. Can't you understand that? Give me back my body, please. This is not a game."

The child was quiet, as though she was contemplating what Rinoa had said. Rinoa felt her legs picking up speed as they went over the last hill and she saw Squall kneeling there beside his mother's grave. So he had come here, she thought.

"I knew he would be here," the sorceress said.

Rinoa felt her mouth move.

"Squall!"

Rinoa saw Squall turn around. At the sight of her there was an intense look of annoyance on his face. His thin delicate brows arched and he stood there stiffly waiting for the sorceress to catch up to him. So he knows too, Rinoa thought. At least he knew and she won't trick him. Alexandra was annoyed by his unhappiness to see her. Meanwhile, Rinoa began to fade out to "dreamworld" as Alexandra promised. I trust you Squall, she thought as she went into oblivion.

"Squall!"

Squall turned around to see Alexandra running up the Winhill bluffs. He knew it was Alexandra. Rinoa was gone. He watched her coming, her long legs skipping over the rougher rocks.

"It's me." She said, out of breath.

Squall stood there with his eyes on Alexandra. She waved at him. It wasn't hard to pretend that it was Rinoa running towards him. That it was Rinoa's raven hair blowing in the damp morning wind. That it was really Rinoa's smile gracing that pale oval face. That it was Rinoa's long swan like legs carrying her towards him, into his embrace.

But it wasn't.

He had to remember what was real.

As long as he still had a gripe on reality the sorceress would have no power over him.

"Squall, so you've come to visit Raine?"

He shrugged, turning back to the tombstone, ignoring her.

She crouched down beside him, the way Rinoa used to. It was irritating him to no end.

"You left without me. I was worried."

There was a moment of silence before she spoke up again.

"I miss my mother too. We are alike aren't we Squall? Two orphans lost in time."

She sighed and flicked her hair back, away from her face.

" There is no one we can depend on to pull us out of trouble, no one to care whether we are dead or alive."

She paused, watching the ground and the red letters etched in stone. When she spoke next it was in a quiet sincere voice, the same one that Rinoa used to use.

" Rinoa can't understand your loneliness, Squall, or your despair. What does she have to be afraid of? Her general father will always be there to pull her out of trouble. But what about you Squall? If you were to fall who would catch you?"

"I have myself." He whispered. "And my friends, Ellone, Rinoa, Quistis. I'm not alone. You are the only one who is alone, Alexandra, there is no place for you here."

She nodded. "You have no place here either. You wander amidst them but you feel like you can't touch them. Night after night, trapped in a glass box, screaming out loud but completely silent. Weren't those your own words Squall? You compared it to being wrapped in layer after layer of flannel. But when she asked you what you were thinking, you lied. You lied because you knew that she could never understand. She came from a sugar coated childhood of lollipops and flowers. You can from a sun cracked desert, devoid of tenderness or love."

He glared at her. "How dare you intrude on my thoughts. You witch. I won't give in to your illusions. I'm not Seifer."

"You're right, you are not Seifer, but you wish you were. You want his brashness his confidence and his immaturity. You wanted that because your thoughts brought you so much pain so you choose not to think at all, just like Seifer."

"You lie. Stop playing with my mind. Shut up."

"Really I lie? Tell me, why is it that you love Rinoa? Why were you so eager to have her despite the fact that she was so much trouble and so distant. You choose her because she was Seifer's. You want to be him, even during the Dollet exam, you were looking for a way to have his approval. That is why you gave him that scar so that you would be identical. His dream was always to be a great warrior. You claim never to have wanted that yet unconsciously that is the goal you accomplished - a great warrior you are, the end product of Seifer's dream."

"The circumstances made me this way. I just did what was needed to be done. I won't be manipulated by your sorcery, Alexandra."

"I pity you Squall. You are better than them, all of them. Yet you choose to be like them.

Seifer is nothing but a shell, he is a thousand mirrors, living up to a standard that doesn't exist. That's how my mother was able to control him. But not you, I could never manipulate you. I only seek a friend. Someone to understand my loneliness. Do you know Squall what it is to be truly alone?"

"Don't, Alexandra." He whispered. "Don't use my own weaknesses against me. I won't have it. I won't be your knight."

She frowned and reached over to touch his shoulder in a gesture of sympathy. He angrily shook her off.

"You won't be my knight but will you be Rinoa's? You will keep on walking through the play of life reading Seifer's script? Seifer choose her for you, Squall. You said that you didn't want to be a puppet anymore well the time has come for you to make a choice. Don't say simply what you think you think the leader of SeeD would say. I'm Alexandra not Ultimecia. I'm your friend not your burden. A child not a monster. I'm just alone, so bitterly alone that I came back in time to find you, my prince."

Squall shook his head. "Do you really expect me to believe that Alexandra? That you are not evil? That you are just lonely? And even more preposterous - that you are here for me? This is my mother's tombstone. Don't desecrate this place by telling me any more lies here. I love Rinoa, I love her of my own will and nothing you say will change that."

Alexandra chuckled. "Then why won't you tell her the truth? Why do you keep lying to her? You told her that you would be waiting for her in the meadow yet you never showed up. Squall, the truth is that you never loved her enough. You went back in time to seek your childhood instead. If these are lies then why do they sound so true? And if it is really love than why does it feel so fake? I'm only a child Squall, and even I can see that what you two share is not love. She's nothing but an accessory to your mask."

Squall got up and turned away from her. He stared at the stretch of grassland before him as the wind ran its fingers through the his hair.

Mother, what is the truth? He wondered. Do I really love her? Or is it just another illusion. The good illusions and the bad. It was so hard to tell sometimes. What was love really? Did he even know? Maybe Alex was right and he was just playing a role all along. But it was all just illusion. A web of dreams.

"I don't believe you, Alexandra."

Alexandra nodded and stood up.

"All right, Squall, since you won't be persuaded by my words. Let me show you my true power."

Squall turned around and his mouth fell agape in surprise.

Author's note: Alexandra comes from Alexandros, another name for Paris who kidnapped Helen and started the Trojan war.

* * *

Home

Chapter13


	13. chapter13

The Orphan

* * *

Chapter 13 - Divided.

Caraway stood at the large oval window behind his desk. He pulled back the red velvet curtains as he frowned in contemplation at the nighttime skyline of Deling City. The wound he bore from Seifer's sword felt like a shard of glass stuck deep in his chest. It was not about to heal soon.

"General Caraway," the young messenger interrupted softly, fearfully.

Caraway merely ignored him.

"General Caraway, the president wanted me to inform you that to take advantage of Garden's weakness. We should strike immediately."

Caraway pulled his worn age weary hand up to his chin. He said nothing, seemingly deaf to the young man's pleas.

"You may go now," Caraway finally replied.

The young man eagerly turned to leave. However, Caraway interrupted him as he came to the threshold of the door.

"Tell Jim to come in," Caraway said, softly as though he was thinking of something far more tender than war. "Jim Wallace, he should be right outside the door."

The young man glanced back for a second across the dark room. It was like the kind of room that vampires and goblins dwelled. Where the raven would sit on his bust and quote nevermore. The young man just wished that four decades of war wouldn't bring him to the same state of mind as Caraway, to enjoy living in such a room.

"Yes, sir!" The young man said, far less tense now that he was a step away from the safety of the hallway.

He stepped through the door with a breath of relief.

"Stand up straight soldier," someone ordered from behind him. The young man jumped to attention.

"Jim Wallace? Mr. Wallace? I'm sorry I didn't realize you were -"

"Shut your trap soldier," Wallace ordered. "Here in the military I'm General Wallace to you. Remember that if you ever plan on going home to your mama again. Now get out of my sight."

The young man nodded swiftly and obediently. He walked stiffly to the stairs and scrambled out of the mansion once he was out of the range of the two men. Compared to the horror stories he had heard, that meeting had gone quite well.

Wallace respectfully stepped into Caraway's office. He removed his hat and held it infront of him in a gesture of respect to his old friend. The room was musty and dark, the way it had been since Julia Heartilly died. Wallace still remembered the days when he would see little chubby Rinoa sitting in the corner of her father's office playing with her dolls. Then you would hear the tend strands of the piano form the parlor where Julia sat like day and night playing her haunting melodies. It used to be a place full of warm and laughter. But that was then, Julia was dead now, dead and buried in the Deling graveyard underneath a magnificent marble angel. And Rinoa, well Rinoa, the poor misguided child. Wallace could only hope that she would realize one day how much her father truly did love her.

"I'm afraid this a war we have to fight," Wallace stated.

"Garden, the complete annihilation of Garden" Caraway mused, his voice hoarse but calm. Caraway looked like he had aged twenty years in the last five days. His skin appeared to hang from his face. Wallace shook his head.

"Tell me what it is old friend. You never used to hid so much from me."

Caraway shook his head. "I am an old man without a country. This is a war which I cannot win." Caraway allowed his hand to slide over the wound over his chest. Ah, what lovely pain that was. How he deserved that pain, yet it was nothing compared to what he had suffered that day when the sea of metal swallowed his wife Julia. Rinoa was but five back then. He still remembered the screams. A tear, crept down his cheek. It traced the wrinkled on his cheek, outlining cracks and crevasses. And each tiny fold in his age worn face marked a place where he had tucked a painful memory.

"Caraway," Wallace said once more. "I will go in your place to Garden, if it is your wish. I will so what Deling asked of you. There is no need for you to go. These past days have been hard on you."

Caraway nodded, with an air of total resignation. "All right Wallace, I will leave Garden to you. But have mercy, remember they are only children.not much different from your Chris and my Rinoa. We are fighting a war against children." Caraway said with bitterness in his voice.

Wallace nodded. "Deling has agreed to work with the leader of Neo Garden, has he not? It will be far easier. I heard that their fighting spirit is waning. After all their leader is gone. I expect this war won't last long with few fatalities."

Caraway folded his arms over his chest. The beautiful pain came again. Like a flower of pain blooming in his chest. A flower for Julia.

"Don't underestimate the power of the Garden and its SeeD," Caraway warned Wallace. "They have spirit and loyalty, it is an admirable trait in those so young."

Wallace shook his head sadly. "If I didn't know better I would almost say that you felt something positive toward those scoundrels. Do you think that young imp that slashed you across your chest had 'spirit and loyalty.'"

"Seifer Almasy." Caraway mused quietly. He reflected on the deep scar he had seen on the SeeD which his daughter had brought to Deling. Almasy was no good. Caraway would have shot him without a second thought. "If he shows up, terminate him, Wallace. He is a menace to society, I don't think you need me to tell you that."

Wallace nodded. "I will see to that." After a few moments of silence, Jim Wallace stepped closer to Caraway. He gestured to the painting on the wall, a old portrait of Rinoa, who was then a tiny eleven year old when her mother died. "Tell me Caraway, why this sudden gloom over the splitting of Garden? In the old days we would have rejoiced happily over the disbanding of these terrorists. Why this sudden change?"

Caraway slowly turned his head away from Wallace. He sighed, a sound filled with resignation and despair. When he spoke next it was with a tenderness that he had spared only for Julia and Rinoa. "The old commander, the one which Deling has been mock pursuing.The truth, the truth Wallace, is that I've begun to like that boy."

Wallace frowned. "Did I hear you correctly, general? He's the leader of a band of terrorists, no better than the king of thieves. Rinoa, poor misled Rinoa, don't let her do this to herself. Surely you must be joking."

Caraway nodded. "Deling is plotting my death at this very moment, Jim. I know he is. When garden falls that is my death toll. I'm not going to try to avoid it. I've dedicated my life to Galbaldia. I won't die nameless in some cowardly hiding place. I don't fear Deling, I just despise him.

Wallace shook his head and looked down. "Don't say that. Deling would never do such a thing."

Caraway chuckled, sighing sadly. "The boy, he watches over Rinoa the way I've always done. If I were to go I want to know that I would leave my only child in good hands. If he shows up Balamb, Wallace, spare him. Let him live, that is all I ask of you as a friend. He will soon be Rinoa's only caretaker."

Wallace stared at Caraway in annoyance. "Stop it, don't talk like that. I won't have you talking about death. Deling is just a greedy bastard just like his brother. He needs you to plunder his towns and to keep his people under his fat thumb. As for Garden, if Rinoa comes, i promise to escort her safely back to you. I make no promises about the boy." Wallace bowed respectfully to Caraway and turned to leave. He watched Caraway standing at the window overlooking Deling City. Poor Caraway, he's losing his mind. Leaving poor helpless Rinoa in the hands of a terrorist leader? The poor child. Her father just never understood people, perhaps that was what that had driven her from him. Wallace looked at the portrait of Rinoa sadly once more, before he left the room. To Garden.

The quad was filled to the seams with students as Drew Gains and Quistis Trepe stood on the small stage. Drew had a sympathetic smile on his face while Quistis had her lips pressed tightly together in a look of absolute hatred and annoyance.

The room quieted down as Drew raised his hands for silence.

"My fellow students and SeeDs, this is a grave time before us. As you know Galbaldia has recently declared war on Garden. And now I ask you, what incentive do have to fight this war? What incentive do you have to go into that bloody field and risk your lives?"

"For commander Squall!" one of the junior classman yelled, suddenly.

Drew laughed.

"If he is your beloved commander then where is he now when you need him the most? If he truly cared about Garden's well being he would be on this stage now, not me. But he is not here. He has forsaken you. I like most of you, am greatly saddened by Cid's serious illness and his inability to communicate with Garden anymore. However, had he been able, I'm sure he would tell us that he never intended for Squall to lead garden permanently. Squall is a SeeD, SeeDs fight sorceress, he has broken that code. How can he lead an organization for fighting sorceresses when he himself is in love with one? It is ridiculous."

Quistis spoke up. "Listen to me, don't let him persuade you with his vile lies. These are times that try your souls. Remember that you will not be fighting this war for Squall, you are fighting for the meek and the weak. You can choose to be a coward and surrender to Galbaldia but I assure you that sooner or later he will make life unbearable to you, all of you. It is common for a person to choose to suffer injustices rather than correct them. In my short career of teaching I have always believed that Garden trained students to fight and not tolerate. Please don't prove to me what all my expectations were lies."

"But where is he?" A male student suddenly yelled from the back of the room. "Where is Squall, Quistis?"

"Yes, Quistis," Drew said, "where is he?"

Quistis looked at the giant crowd sadly. "He's somewhere, doing what needs to be done. I trust that. I trust Squall. He'll come when we need him the most, I know he will."

Drew snickered sarcastically. "We need him now Quistis. If he's going to be so stingy with his presence I say we choose a new leader, one who will be here, where he is needed."

"Like you?" Quistis asked angrily.

Drew smiled and nodded. "Yes, what a good suggestion Quistis, I would have never expected it from you." With that Drew raised his arms to the crowd. "If elected the new commander I will prevent this war with Galbaldia. I will make sure the sorceress is handed over to Deling where she belongs."

There was absolute silence in the room. Quistis stood there practically shaking with anger. For a second she almost wished that Zell and Irvine were here so that they could beat the living crap out of the likes of Drew Gains.

"You can't do this," Quistis whispered shakily. "How can you even tolerate listening to this snake faced liar? Please, listen to me. This is wrong. This is so wrong." She trailed off into nothingness.

"Fine," Drew stated. "Those who would like to fight the war, leave, go and die on that bloody battle field for a petty squabble over your commander's girlfriend. I pity you, in your blind loyalty. Those who would like follow me, stay."

Quistis stared in absolute shock as not one member of the audience left.

Drew laughed.

"This is the dawn of a new era. Neo Garden, I am your new commander."

In a tiny run down bar in Dollet a female reporter spoke from a flickering television.

"Today, Balamb Garden has split into two sectors, Balamb Garden and Neo Balamb. The other Gardens are expected to follow. Recently elected leader of Neo Balamb, Drew Gains, stated that his sector of Garden will join Galbaldia to capture the sorceress from Garden.

'The sorceress is evil,' Gains stated today, ' We have provided her a sanctuary long enough. It is time for Garden to hand her over and allow justice to be done.' Until that occurs, we, Neo Garden, will aid Galbaldia in every way possible.'"

The young blond boy who was sitting infront of the television appeared to have heard enough. He swept his eyes over the bar in one haughtily glance then strolled out, with shining blood wetted gunblade in hand. He walked across the street to find the hotel where him and his comrades were staying. However, as he walked into the room, he realized that only one was there - Fujin.

"Seifer," she said, nodding in quiet greeting.

"Pack up, Fujin, We are going to Balamb," Seifer said.

She nodded. "Now?"

Seifer scratched his head. "Yes," he replied. For a second he thought she would question his sudden change in disposition, but she merely got up and walked across the room and commenced to pack. He was slightly startled by her obedience but quickly quieted his surprise.

"Where's that fool Raijin?" he asked her, while glancing out the door down the hall. He tapped his gunblade against the door frame, breaking flakes of plaster loose and unto the carpet in tiny showers, minuscule, and unnoticed.

"Left." She replied.

He nodded. "That fool never says where he is going huh? I guess we'll have to go around town wasting out time looking for him."

She walked up to him, studying him with her single eye. Pressing her lips together thoughtfully, she nodded.

They found Raijin on Dollet beach practicing his special move. Seifer laughed. He couldn't help it. As Raijin had his back turned Seifer easily stepped toward and tripped the large man, making him fall on his face in the wet sand. Fujin suppressed a small laugh.

"Wha? What did you do that for Seifer?" Raijin demanded getting back onto his feet. "You two keep picking on me. It gets annoying, ya know?"

Seifer smirked happily. "Stop complaining, you complain more than a girl."

Raijin glanced at Fujin and back to Seifer. "Are we going somewhere?" he asked.

"Balamb," Fujin replied.

"Wha? Balamb? No Seifer, no not this time. All the gardens are there. They are going to crush us like tiny bugs," Raijin said, placing his index finger a inch from his thumb, to emphasize his point.

"Aw shut up, I'm the leader of this posse. I decide where we go." Seifer said.

Raijin shook his head. "This has nothing to do with the garden splitting has it? That's Squall's business, ya know. I don't want to get involved with that."

"Fool." Fujin said vindictively.

"Yes," Seifer said, "listen to Fujin. Come we need to get going."

"It's that sorceress isn't it Seifer? She's the one you are looking for." Raijin asked, not budging.

Seifer frowned. He did not like being placed on the spot by one of his subordinates.

"Yeah so what?" Seifer asked, turning back towards Raijin. "I just wanna find her and kill her, that's all. So no more sorceresses can appear tampering with my head."

"Why? She ain't bothering you Seifer. She's with Squall. Let her mess with his head."

Seifer growled under his breath. "If you don't want to come Raijin then stay. I don't give a chocobo's ass either way."

Raijin looked at Fujin, hoping that she would talk some sense into him.

Fujin looked down. " Seifer, is this for Rinoa?" she asked, her voice hardly above the softest of whispers.

Seifer glared at no one in particular. "Rinoa, Rinoa is a sorceress, I kill sorceresses, there is nothing more."

Fujin looked up, looking significantly less gloomy. "Let's go then, to Balamb."

"Wha?" Raijin asked. "I don't get it." The two members of his posse turned their backs to him and began to walked down Dollet beach to the docks. Significantly agitated, Raijin gave up. "Wait up!" he yelled as he kicked sand into the air, running after them.

* * *

home

Chapter14


	14. chapter14

The Orphan

* * *

Chapter 14 - Sorrow of Heaven

Squall stood there, in the rain, letting the tears of the sky wash over him. It fell from the gray heavens, onto his head, down the tiny channels of hair, sliding drop by drop across the smooth dark skin of his eyelids, cheek, and lips. It was so cold. Rain can be colder than ice when it wanted. He was drenched through. Rain, the gray brain colored droplets, that drenched his clothes transforming them into heavy weighs and prevented him from moving. How evil it was, dripping from the sky drop by tiny beautiful drop mesmerizing you with its beauty until the bitter cold breaks through your skin and bring death.

Squall slowly opened his eyes, disturbing the droplets of water so that they hung tenderly from his eyelashes. It was a gray and barren landscape, a cemetery, and in front of him laid a grave. A hug marble angel stood there frozen in a pose of victory. Her leg, through the smooth round wet drapery showed her to be stepping forward. Her winds flared out as though she was about to take flight. What irony, that she would spend all of eternity on the verge of moving.

However as strong as the marble angel was, she could not withstand the pelting rain which bore her down little by tiny little until she was disfigured and worn. Rain, the deceptive evil rain that bore the lightening flashes rumbling through the wrath of heaven.

Squall stood there watching the face of the marble angel. She had her arms stretched upwards as though she was trying to embrace the sky. It was a bittersweet look on her face, almost one of acceptance, on love for her tragic fate. The storm was growing more intense. The lightening struck the ground close by, burning craters into the cemetery garden. Yet Squall did not move his eyes from the marble angel. He cared nothing for the dangerously close bolts that snaked to the ground in fiery sparks. He knew somehow that the thunderstorm would pass soon.

Yet suddenly, the marble angel began to move, her head turned from the sky and rotated down until her empty white eyes were fully upon him. Watching me? You can't save me with yours eyes alone. Squall opened his mouth and reached forward in shock as a huge bolt stabbed straight through her. The lightening passed through him, into his arms first, grabbing his limb in death hold. He pulled his arms back in shock.

"Ouch!" Someone yelled as he hit something soft.

Squall opened his eyes, light, blinding white light. He sat up straight in a compulsive jerk.

"Squall."

Squall rubbed his eyes, his arm felt numb. It wasn't the lightening, he must have slept on his arm. It didn't matter. Just a dream.

He felt someone tugging him from behind pulling him back down into a sleeping position. He laid back down, forearm over his eyes. He knew it was either Rinoa or Alexandra but for a moment he didn't want to know which one it was. He had his reasons for wanting to avoid both of them.

"I think you might have a fever, Squall," she whispered quietly, pulling the covers back over him. Rinoa, yes he was sure, it was Rinoa. He was getting better at this.

He removed his arm, squinting in the light. He gently pushed her hands away. Beside his side he felt her soft weigh leaning against him.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone . . Rinoa." He glanced at her, seeing her concerned face watching him. Her bangs fell into her eyes in tiny strands. A tiny frown bent the rose that was her mouth. She reached over and stroked the side of his face with the back of her fingers.

He closed his eyes feeling her gently fingers on him. But his body wouldn't give him a moments peace as he suddenly felt a wave of nausea pass through him. He felt her fingers gently exploring his hand where the skin was still raw. Was it the marble angel that had done that? No, but that was a dream, dreams stopped at the boundary between sleep and wake. He was awake now, or was he?

His head throbbed with pain like there was tiny tumor growing underneath his skull. No matter how he shifted his head on the pillow he could name make that pain lessen. But suddenly he felt a horrible felt a feeling at the back of his throat. He pulled himself up and vomited into the waste basket nearby. He choked silently. Rinoa's hand was on his back, patting him.He pushed her away again. As he pulled back he caught sight of her face. A mixture of sadness and worry, a blur of pale skin.

He remembered holding her in his arms, her grabbing his wrist and him blacking out. Did she bring him back here? Alexandra? Or Rinoa?

"Don't worry, Squall." She whispered to him pushing him back into a sleeping position. "Rest, I'll take care of you."

"Stop it with your illusions Alexandra, you have gone too far." Squall whispered harshly as he saw the long haired women standing there on the bluffs, her face turned away. He knew exactly who she was though, or who Alexandra wanted him to believe she was. Raine.

Alexandra was kneeling on the ground her hands folded over her chest. She did not answer him. Her head was bent down in an intensely compact pose. As though she was trying to draw herself into one core.

The woman on the bluffs spoke instead. "Squall," she said. "You've come to talk to me."

Squall glared at Alexandra one last time. "Stop it," he insisted, in a far less confident tone.

He took a few steps toward the female stranger. He eyed her suspiciously. No she couldn't be Raine, Raine is dead and gone. Yet she looked exactly like the women he has seen in Laguna's flashbacks. He frowned at her. Alexandra could read his mind, who says that she couldn't draw images from his mind and project them into the object world?

"We don't have long Squall, if you with to speak to me, I won't be able to answer back for long."

Squall merely watched her.

"How do I know you are really my mother?" he asked her suspiciously.

She frowned. "I would think that my son would know his own mother."

She sighed and gestured to Alex. "She brought me here."

Squall glanced at Alex whose hair had began to send off red sparks.

Squall nodded. Whatever she was doing, she wouldn't be able to do it for much longer. Suddenly he felt Raine touch his arm. She was slightly shorter than him so she was looking up at his eyes. "I always wanted to tell you this Squall. I left you. I know I abandoned you. My illness was too severe, I couldn't hold on, even for you. But I wanted to tell you for so long that there is nothing wrong with the way you are. Your disposition is completely like mine. You turned out just fine."

Squall nodded. Yes, only a mother like his would think of that to tell him. Anyone else's first words would probably be something utterly useless like "son your mother loves you."

She ignored his silence. He felt her fingers reaching up to stroke his shoulder.

"I don't care what you choose with Garden. I see you inherited your father's lust for war. Well, I guess no one is perfect."

He frowned at her. Actually he was beginning to see the truth of what she said about him inheriting her disposition. She was utterly honest, to the point of brutality, just like him.

"Did you hear what I was saying to you before?" He asked her, tentatively.

She nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I always hear what you say to me although it hurts me that you would call out to Ellone far more. I do answer you Squall, I always answer you. Just think of the most selfish, self benefiting answer to your problem and that is my answer. I don't care about the rest of them, I just want you to be safe, and Ellone too, but she has Laguna doesn't she?"

He nodded to Raine, studying her. Her eyes were large and oval, beautiful and honest. Her hair was pulled back in a hairband, completely neat and efficient.

"Laguna, you asked me about him too didn't you? I think I might have made a mistake with Laguna. I wonder why I fell in love with him. He was just so warm and energetic. I admired him for that because I wanted to be so happy . . . like him. But now I think I'm beginning to see. Squall, don't be like me. Find someone who will understand you, not someone you have on a pedestal, someone who won't run away when they see past your strength and beauty."

Squall nodded at her. If this was an illusion then he was the willing fool. He didn't care anymore. He wasn't strong enough to resist. He reached over and hugged her, more whole heartily perhaps then he had ever held Rinoa. She was one of his kind. Yet in his arms she began to melt, to flicker, to disappear. Alexandra was covered in a red aura, it was clear that she was in pain. Raine noticed it as well. She looked at Squall one last time sadly.

"Farewell my son," she whispered, as the wind blew her to dust.

Squall stood there alone on the windy bluffs contemplating what he had saw. Finally he decided not to think about it. He turned toward Alexandra and walked over to her. She was barely breathing. He reached over to see if she was all right and then suddenly drew back his hand in pain. Her skin was like fire to the touch. He frowned and cast and weak ice spell on her. He held her in his arms and waited for her to come back to life. In a few minutes her breathing was quickening. She reached over and took his wrist and held it.

"I'm sorry, I'm so weak" She whispered, as she tightened her grip and began to draw the life out of him.

He blacked out.

Rinoa was by herself in the kitchen when she found a dusty old cassette in the worn stereo. Turning the ancient artifact in her long fingers she realized that the tape was labeled "eyes on me."

Her mother's song. What a coincidence. As she placed it back in and pressed Play, the familiar cords of the piano erupted int the room. She smiled and hummed the song as she continued to do the dishes with newfound vigor. The haunted dusty room seemed less threatening as her mother's voice soared with emotion, telling her the familiar story of that last night.

She could still hear the lyrics faintly as she stepped into the bedroom. Her mother was still with her. Her words came all the way to her from the bottom of the sea across time. Her mother Julia whispering how she loved his peaceful eyes on her. Who was "he" exactly? She had always dreamed of some handsome dark stranger carrying a long sword perhaps, quiet and shy watching the lovely pianist from across the room. But now whenever she tried to see it in her mind she saw Squall, sitting in that bar.

Rinoa tiptoed into the room where Squall laid fast asleep. He was sleeping more calmly now that the nightmares had stopped festering him. She sat at the side of his bed and studied him. His damp brown hair laid flopped haphazardly on the pillow. His brows were knit even in sleep as though he was mad again. His breathing was heavy but it did not qualify as a snore. It was more like a small sigh, His ungloved hand laid on the pillow beside his cheek.

My last night here with you Squall is coming isn't it? She asked no one in particular.

And Garden, how worried he must be about Garden. Did they worry about him and her? But she was not worried about Garden, she had no doubt that Xu or Quistis could take over for a while he went on his prolonged "vacation." His leadership wasn't really vital in this time of peace anyway.

She studied his burnt hand and wondered what Alexandra had done to him to put him in such a state. Yet as she looked on at his sleeping posture, she knew then that she would never love another. That he was her final fantasy.

She yawned sloppily and curled up beside him on that bed. If Alex can do it why can't she? Anyway, it felt so warm so safe. With her cheek against his strong shoulder and her mother's haunting voice raising faintly still fromt he kitchen, she began to feel something close to happiness.

Author's note: notice Squall's dream. It is full of symbolism in it about Squall's reaction to what Raine told him in relation to his feelings about Rinoa. It is a very important harbinger of Squall's motivation for the rest of the story.

* * *

Home

Chapter15


	15. chapter15

The Orphan

* * *

Chapter 15- War on Garden.

Jim Wallace stepped into the conference room to young freckle faced young man with reddish frizzy hair sitting there with two associates dressed in Neo Garden uniform.

The young man reached forward to shake his hand.

"Hello, General Wallace I presume. I'm Drew Gains, commander of Neo Garden."

Wallace nodded. He estimated the boy's age to be around seventeen. Maybe Caraway was right and they were really fighting a war against children.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Gains. May I ask about how many still remain under the command of Squall Leonhart?"

Gains grimaced, "enough to make this a war far from an easy win. But they can be taken down. They are weak disorganized and lacking in confidence. As you know the old commander, has went into a cowardly hiding place. He leaves his subordinates to fight the war for him."

Wallace contemplated what the boy had said.

"Deling has ordered me to find the sorceress and to punish the gardens for hiding her. You have agreed to aiding me, or so I've heard.

Drew nodded. "But I do have assurance of the safety of my people after Balamb is captured don't I?"

Wallace nodded. "You signed the treaty with Deling, Deling does not go back on his word. Is there anything else you would like to know?"

Drew shook his head, "no."

Wallace paused, wondering if he should open his mouth. Drew nodded looking like he was preparing to leave.

"Wait, Commander Gains, I was just wondering, what are the odds of Leonhart showing up during this war?"

Drew scowled. "Leonhart is gone. He won't show up. I can promise you that. He doesn't care, he never cared about anything but his own safety."

Wallace nodded. "All right, then farewell until victory is ours." Wallace reached over and shook Drew's hand.

"Quistis, I've told the Junior classmen to take refuge in Balamb like you asked me," Selphie said to the blond haired instructor.

"And you, Zell?"

Zell shook his head. "They've landed on the beach. They are gathering their forces. Qusitis, they outnumber us four to one!"

Quistis nodded sadly. She looked at the rest of the room where there was a gathering of SeeDs. She knew then that she would need nothing short of a miracle to pull Garden through this war.

Irvine spoke up. " Trabia Garden has been detained by a thunderstorm. It looks like the storm is heading this way. We might have a chance to stall."

Nida stepped forward. "We recently received a message from General Wallace, Quistis. He said that he'll have mercy on us if we hand over the sorceress and commander Squall immediately."

Irvine chuckled bitterly. "Nida, tell him to shove that offer up where the sun don't shine."

Nida frowned. "Drew's garden is providing them with supplies and shelter. I don't think they are planing to prove any sort of aid in combat."

"Xu," Quistis said, "where is Xu? Is she with them too?'

"No," Selphie said. "I saw her this morning. She was a wreck. She took the chipmunk and went to Edea's house."

Quistis nodded. "Perhaps it is better that way."

"You are the temporary leader Quistis," Selphie said "uh-hmm until Squall comes back."

"You don't believe Squall will show up Selphie?" Quistis asked. "I have faith in Squall, despite all that has happened I still do. He has never let us down before, not until now."

"We can't talk about Squall right now, Quistis, we need to think about Galbaldia." Zell said.

Quistis nodded thoughtfully. "All right, we need set up a defense. We are in the Garden, we have the advantage of fighting a defensive strategy. I want you to take out as many Galbaldians as you can before the physical fighting begins, which means missiles and bombs. Once you see them appearing over the hills, use the firepower to weaken their attack forces. Meanwhile, Irvine, Zell, I want you to infiltrate Wallace's camp and find out as much as you can. If we are lucky, the thunderstorm will delay their attack. They are camped out on the beach, the storm will be far worse for them then for us."

The group in the room nodded or showed some form of assent. The meeting was dismissed and Zell and Irvine left in a hurry.

After half the room was gone, and the rest milling about aimlessly, Quistis turned to her right. "Lance, you were always my mentor when I was becoming a SeeD. Will you lead the attack at the Quad, while I lead those at the front gate?"

Lance nodded. "I expected that you would ask me that. All right, I'll be at the Quad. Take care of yourself Quistis."

Quistis nodded and saluted May. "We'll make it right, Lance? Then we'll sit at the Garden Festival in a few months, with Squall and we'll all be laughing at this nonsense"

Lance laughed. "We will be laughing but not Squall, he'll probably be frowning in a less irritated manner."

Quistis nodded, "yeah, that's right. Take care of yourself."

It has half past noon when the Galbaldian soldiers appeared over the horizon. As they came in a dark mass like a cloud passing over the land. By air, by machine and by foot, they came. A mass of ants heading toward the large peppermint colored Garden that was surrounded by mountain.

The first Galbaldian to fall was Andrew Vicks, he was picked off by a bullet and slumped to the ground dead. He had been a secret lover of a married women who was waiting for him in a small town near Deling. He would never return to her now.

The Galbaldians pressed forward, losing men rapidly but it did not matter, there were far too many of them in number.

As they reached the entrance to Garden, the physical fighting began.

Quistis was in the thick of it, like some mad goddess, taking down men in a fury. The first one she killed was named Marice, he had come from a tiny village to the south of Deling. He had been heralded as a hero for a long time. Sent off to war by his beloved sister Zeian, he died swiftly at a blow from Quistis' Save the Queen. He would be the hero of time no more.

Selphie made a path of bodies as well through the mass of indigo. She received a tiny nick on her shoulder from a Galbaldian named Danny Kazama, in fury she attacked him with a meltdown spell. He collapsed easily. Nida cast curaga on her shoulder healing her completely.

She then went on to attack a burly man named Barney Lawrence. He went at her in a fury, shooting his bullets at her. Selphie ducked and from behind him, Quistis attacked him with a lightening spell. Meanwhile Danny's war buddy, Lori was tugging at his body, trying to prevent him from getting trampled. A student named Lance Leon took him down with a lightening spell.

Quistis glanced beside her at Selphie who was busy drawing from a foot soldier in front of her. A SeeD beside Quistis was having trouble with a Galbaldian named Nick Cosee. Quistis came to her aid by roughly slashing the Galbaldian across the head with her Save the Queen. She then bent over and helped Fifi back to her feet.

"You all right?" Quistis asked as she drew a few Life spells from one of the Galbaldians to her left.

Fifi nodded as she picked up her sword and cast a fire spell on a Galbaldian who was sneaking up on Quistis. "Thanks Quisty, I'll watch your back, you watch mine."

Quistis continued to fight but as much as she was having success with the soldiers, the Galbaldians were advancing. There was simply too many of them. She just hoped that Lance May was having more luck in the Quad.

Five paces to the left of Quistis, a Garden student fell. He was from a town near the Cape of Good Hope. His parents had sent him to garden in the hopes that he would learn discipline and maturity. His mother had placed a piece of jade around his neck for good luck in battle. Now he feel swiftly from a gunshot wound to the stomach. A Galbaldian soldier ripped the jade from his neck.

Across the battlefield a SeeD named Jane Heart impaled a Galbaldian Lieutenant on her sword. She turned to see her friend, Sandy Earth having trouble with a Galbaldian who had fallen from his chocobo. Jane came to her rescue and slashed the soldier across the neck, sending his blood squirting into the air, drenching those nearby as he hollered in pain.

Jane reached down to help Sandy to her feet.

She smiled at Jane sheepishly. "That was a close one, a second more and I would have needed a life spell."

Jane nodded, absently, sending a ice spell to a soldier that was advancing on them.

' " Stay close to me, Sandy, I'll watch out for you."

Sandy nodded, pushed her long brown hair back and pulled out her weapon, ready for battle. She absently checked the back of her head, to make sure that her pink ribbon had not fallen out of place.

Lindsey Meow, was a veteran of SeeD. She took down a few of the Galbaldians beside her with her staff, She broke their ankles first then cracked open their heads. As she fought she absently glanced out of the corner of her eye, looking for her cowboy sniper. She had only seen him that morning, surely he was around here somewhere. A Galbaldian tried to attack her from behind she sent her staff straight into his stomach. He fell down, having the wind knocked out of him. She raised her hand a drew a few tornado spells from him. Irvine, my dear, where are you?

Selphie growled as she began to feel tired and irritated from all the stinky Galbaldian bodies she had to climb over to kill more of them. She had reached her limit.

"The End!" She cried out and took out a dozen or so Galbaldians. Beside her, Nida whistled impressively.

"Do it again Selphie, you kick butt!" Nida yelled as he took down a Galbaldian.

"We can't hold them much longer Quistis!" One of the SeeDs cried out.

Quistis saw that he was right. She watched the mass of the dead under the dark cloudy sky. Bodies stretching across the landscape while rivers of blood ran between.

Quistis knew that if they fought any longer, the Galbaldians would push into Garden. Slowly Garden was loosing the war, although each member took down a slew of Galbaldians, there were simply too many of them. Squall, where are you? Quistis wondered. From the air, bombs began to fall from the Galbaldian aircraft. The landscape exploded in red, taking out Galbaldian and Garden alike. The sky was growing darker and darker as though some mysterious force in the sky was dreadfully angry that the petty humans had decided to wreck such havoc on each other.

Quistis, allowed her Save the Queen to dangle at her feet for a second and she stared absently at the mass of gore and knew that even if they won this battle they would lose the war. There was no way to stall it or to change that fate.

"Quistis watch out!" Fifi yelled as she cast several thunder spells on the Galbaldians that were advancing on Quistis. Being tripled Fifi easily protected the dazed Quistis from harm.

"We are going to lose," Quistis mumbled in awe. She was rudely broken out of her shock as cold droplets of water fell onto her tall blond head. It came slowly at first then started pouring down in buckets as thought the sky wanted to wash the land free of the bloody filth. Finally the sky began to rumble and lightening cracked open the heavens. Rain poured down from the sky onto Garden and Galbaldian.

"Whoopee!" Selphie yelled as she saw the lightening strike the Galbaldian in front of her.

The Galbaldian general was ordering them to retreat as the lightening struck a few of the flying Galbaldian airships. Faster than they had come, the Galbaldians retreated over the hills, leaving the Garden members alone in the rain, scrambling back to Garden for shelter.

Across the field Jane Heart tried to shoulder her way through the mass of soldiers retreating. She searched for Sandy among the sea of men.

She twisted her neck around, scanning the horizon, while casting a few weak fire spells to take out a few more Galbaldians and to light up the dark cloud covered landscape so that she could see.

"Sandy!" She called out, but caught sight the girl suddenly. That pink ribbon in her hair shown brightly against the mud she had fallen against. Jane ran over to where Sandy's body laid and held the girl's dead limp body in her lap. Sandy's eyes were blank, but still open, as though she had expected someone to save her.

"Jane!" a young SeeD cried as he came over to where she was kneeling.

He held out his long sword and defended her from the attack of the retreating Galbaldian soldiers.

"Jane, forget her, we need to get inside."

Jane ignored him. She placed her hand over the wound in Sandy's stomach where she had been stabbed.

Finally the young SeeD got tired of being ignored. In a daring move, he reached down and scooped up Sandy's body and made a mad dodge for Garden with Jane following close behind. Selphie squealed as the rain began to fall, it drenched her hair and plastered it to her neck. Nida ran over, trying to cover his head with the back of his shirt.

"Come on Selphie, let's get inside. It's really coming down hard."

Selphie nodded, she looked over at the East searching for Quistis. She saw the many bodies that littered the ground and hoped that all her friends were okay. But before she could linger to see if she recognized any of the bodies, Nida grabbed her arm and began pulling her towards the Garden.

"Ouch! Hey I can walk," she yelled at him.

The Garden hallway was littered with the wounded as the students ran in. Some of them were bearing the bodies of their friends, unwilling to leave the bodies to be defiled by the storm. One of them was James Nibel who bore the body of Sandy, a student of garden. Her long brown hair was soggy and limp as James placed her on one of the benches. Jane walked over and sat beside her friend.

"Was she a good friend of yours?" James asked quietly.

Jane looked up at him, her long brown hair a terribly mess from the battle. She bore several shallow wounds on her arms but she appeared to be okay. One of the student helpers was handing out blankets. James took one and covered Jane with it.

"Why did you help me?" She asked him.

"I've been watching you for a long time Jane. For four years in fact, I've been watching you from afar. I was following you today in battle."

Jane nodded and turned her eyes back to Sandy.

"Thank you James."

As Quistis ran back into the Garden drenched. She looked around at the mass of injured. This was all her fault. She led them into battle. She heard the weeping and the moaning that came together in one terrible song of sorrow. It was for her, that song, dedicated to her and her stubborn pride. For a moment she regretted her decision. Was loyalty to one man worth the death of a thousand?

Quistis stood there as Selphie ran past her, hair no longer curling up. She was being dragged by Nida to one of the towel stations. Quistis did respond as Selphie waved to her.

"Hey, instructor Trepe, wake up!"

Quistis jumped slightly with shock as turned to see, Lance coming toward her. He held a towel in his hand which he handed to her for her to dry herself off with.

She took it slowly, moving a daze, and indifferently began to dry out her hair.

"Lance, I'm not so sure, anymore. Is it worth it? For Squall? All this?"

Lance shook his head. "No, Quistis, not you, I trained you to follow your decisions to the end. Don't back out on this. If you do then the students that died today, have died in vain. They died fighting for freedom, for garden, for pride not just for Squall. Squall is a good leader but even he cannot inspire such passion in his people. They fought this war for themselves Quistis, not simply for you."

Quistis nodded, significantly, comforted. "Lance, what will I do without you?"

He smiled. "We have work to do. They'll be back tomorrow."

She nodded as she watched Lance drying out his hair with a towel. He was drenched in rain and blood so much so that it was hard to tell which was which.

He smiled at her. "I'm glad you're safe. I was worried."

Quistis nodded, "But not for long. Tomorrow we might not have the advantage of a storm."

Lance nodded. "But you were right Quistis."

"About what?" She asked.

Lance gestured to the thunder storm. "We were saved by a squall."

* * *

Home

Chapter16


	16. chapter16

The Orphan

* * *

Chapter 16 - Crossing the Stars.

Outside the window, Squall saw Alexandra waving to him. He frowned, wondering what she wanted. He slipped out of bed and reached for his jacket and shoes. His headache and vomiting had resided that morning, leaving him with just a slight dizziness. He stood up, taking a moment to glance at himself in the mirror. His hair was a fright. He had dark circles under his eyes and his lips were cracked. He frowned at himself and reached for a comb. He wasn't sure what would happen should he collapse out on the bluff somewhere. He looked like a living corpse.

He walked down the small flight of stairs, leaning against the banister, slightly, for support. He frowned and pushed open the front door. The night air was cold and clear. He took a couple of deep breathes and began walking towards her. He say her standing there in the distance, walking toward the bluff slowly, so that he could follow. Why the bluffs? Why always the bluffs?

Was she bringing him to Raine again? After the price of the last experience he didn't believe that he wanted to go through it again.

However, regardless of his doubts he felt like he had to follow.

So he went after her, she always stayed a few paces away, sometimes waiting while he caught his breath. Walking was painful to him. And never in his life did his gunblade seem so heavy. As they reached the edge of the town, he leaned against a wall for support. He pressed his hand to his heart that was beating 200 miles a second. Never before did this walk seem so long and so painful.

After what seemed like an eternity later she stopped. She turned toward him and pointed to a small hill in the landscape was outlined by moonlight. She walked over and sat down, leaving room for him to sit beside her.

He walked over and collapsed beside her, catching his breath.

"Why did you bring me out here Alexandra?" He asked.

She watched the sky fondly. "No Squall, the question is why did you agree to follow?"

He frowned. "Don't talk to me in riddles. I know what you are insinuating."

She nodded. "Do you believe me now?"

"No," he said defiantly, "I never will."

She smiled at him. "You say that but you don't think it. I didn't bring you here tonight to talk about your feelings for Rinoa. I don't care really, she is nothing. I came to talk to you, about the stars."

He sighed. "What is there to talk about?" he asked gesturing toward the sky.

Alexandra watched the sky with longing in her eyes. She leaned back, supporting herself with her elbows. She bent her head back and closed her eyes. "Squall, your mother loves you. They don't come unless they do. You loved her as she did you, that's why I was able to bring her to you. "

He nodded. "Is that the criteria for your power?" he asked.

"A sorceress is born with the potential for many different breeds of power. Mine I've always used to lessen my loneliness. My mother never loved me Squall. She left me alone in her castle and told me to keep out of her sight. I had nothing but my toys to keep me company. When I was little I used to pretend that they were speaking to me, but one day they really started talking. My mother told me then that my powers will never be useful for anything. She told me that I was more useless than a human."

Alexandra paused watching the stars. She took a deep breath.

"I would have given anything to have her approval but I would always be the scrawny little rat to her. That led me deeper in my loneliness to develop my powers even more and to create bigger fantasies for myself. After . .after she passed away, I tried to call out to her. I tried to bring her back to talk to me, the way you talked to Raine."

Alex brushed her hair back away from her face and turned to him.

"But, but she never came. No matter how hard I cried for her to speak to me, she never did. That day, when you stood there before the tombstone, I could feel Raine's presence near you. When I called out to her, she came in a flash of a second. She wanted to be with you so badly. So badly. I guess such is a mother's love."

Squall heard she sniffing. She dragged her arm across her eyes. She look at him and the tears in her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. One slide down her cheek glittering like a glass diamond.

"I wish someone would love me, Squall, the way Raine loves you. I would give anything to have that, anything at all."

Squall shook his head at her. However she had penetrated his hard exterior. She was just a child, an orphan child. And he understood how she felt too perfectly. In an act that surprised even himself, he reached out and pulled her towards him. She folded her arms and leaned against him, squeezing a handful of his leather jacket in her clenched fist.

"Alexandra," Squall said emotionlessly. "Don't. You can't live in a universe of illusion. I know that because I too have tried. These dead that you talk to, they will never be the same as the living."

Alexandra pulled out. She looked him in the face and leaned against his shoulder.

"Squall" she whispered in a hushed voice as though someone might overhear what they were saying. "Someone wise once told me that there is a way to bring the dead back to the world of the living. I've never tried but I know there is a way."

She glanced up at the nighttime sky. "Up there," she whispered. "They are all up there, the ones we loved and lost, beyond the planets and the stars, they are there. He told me that there is a river you need to cross guarded by eight huge gray dragons. Then there are eight lakes of fire and eight of ice. If you can cross over to the other side, you can bring back the one you seek but only if they are willing."

He frowned at her. "It's all myth, Alexandra. If it is true then how come you never seen anyone who came back from the dead? I never have. That's preposterous."

Alex spoke slowly and seriously. "It's true Squall, but they tests are too hard. No one has ever succeeded. No one made of flesh can pass those tests. The universe doesn't like it when people come back from the dead. When you die you are meant to stay that way."

Squall said nothing. "It's a horrible thought. That someone like Adel or Ultimecia could come back to life. You don't plan on going through those tests do you Alexandra?"

Alex pressed her cheek closer to Squall and spoke slowly, seriously. "I thought about trying, Squall. I thought long and hard about it. But even if I was willing, my mother, my mother won't be there, waiting for me. She doesn't love me. No one does. It have to be a mutual bond of love for it to work Squall."

Squall looked down at the dark haired girl lying in his lap.

"I'm sure someone out there loves you, Alex."

"You don't know that Squall."

"I do. . . I lo . .like you."

With that she stared at him first in shock then in happiness. A smile grew on her face.

"I knew you did. I knew it." She said and begun to laugh.

He pushed her away. "This was all a trick was it?" he asked in mocked anger and sincere irritation.

She giggled. "You are the first person to ever say that to me. I'm laughing because I'm so happy."

He shook his head. "I'm leaving."

She caught his hand suddenly. "Don't leave in anger, please."

He looked back her, down on her knees, looking up with the silver light glittering in her hair. He reached down and stroked her face.

"Destiny will never allow me to love you. Tragedy awaits those that cross the stars, Alex."

* * *

Home

Chapter17


	17. chapter17

The Orphan

* * *

Chapter 17 - Redemption of a Warrior

Zell spat out a mouthful of Galbadian stew into the mud

"Gross!" He exclaimed to Irvine. "This tastes like chocobo dung."

Irvine nodded and scratched his neck where the horrible Galbadian uniform kept festering him. "It probably is chocobo dung. Now stop eating, we need to go do some serious spying."

Zell spat out some more of residue in his mouth. It had a coppery taste like rusted metal.

"How can we spy on anyone when the General has an airship parked fifty meters in the air?" Zell asked, vindictively.

Irvine shrugged. "Listen we need to find some information for Quistis. Garden needs our help, now can we get going?"

Zell shrugged. "Lead the way. But I'm not sprouting wings and flying to that airship."

Irvine chuckled. "Chicken wuss he muttered under his breath."

Irvine really hated wearing disguises, especially the disguise of a Galbadian soldier. Here he sat in the leaky tent cramped full of soldiers as the storm raged on outside. One of the soldiers beside him offered him some liquor they were passing around. Zell grimaced and stood up. Irvine looked at him strangely.

Don't attract any attention now,

However, the stench in the tent was horrible. It smelled of dried blood, sweat and urine. Zell didn't care about the thunderstorm that raged outside. Even getting burnt to a crisp by a lightening bolt was better then being in here. He walked outside, feeling the cold rain gathering on his helmet and shoulders. It was wonderfully refreshing for a second, after being in that hot stuffy room but soon he began to feel cold. No matter, he wasn't going back in there.

He walked up the muddy hill that overlooked the plains. He knew Balamb was in the distance. Balamb and all his friends that he had to save. He remembered his shy friend, Fifi, the girl who loved her pigtails. He smiled as he remembered her. Was she all right? He had asked Quistis to watch out for her today but Quistis had just ignored him. He hoped that Quistis kept his request in back of her mind somewhere because he did love her. Not perhaps, the dramatic way in which Squall loved his Rinoa. Zell knew he could never live up to that. He was no gloomy superhuman like Squall. He was just Zell, the flawed passionate Zell that lived an all too normal life. He ate hot dogs, punched air and loved Fifi. That was his life in a nutshell.

"Zell, do you realize that you are standing in the rain?" Irvine asked as he approached him.

Zell shrugged. "I'll take the rain any day over Galbadian slime."

Irvine nodded. "Thinking of lady Fifi Zell? Or of mistress hot dog?"

"I'm thinking about Squall and Rinoa."

"What about Squall and Rinoa?" Irvine asked.

"It just pisses me off that everyone is holding Squall and Rinoa responsible for not showing up to rescue them. What if Squall is the one that needs help? He's dealing with a freaking sorceress for Hyne's sake."

"You think Squall is in danger Zell?"

Zell looked down and shook his head. "Edea told me and Selphie that the sorceress would probably be using Squall as her puppet by now. Everyone at Garden is hoping that Squall will show up soon. I'm probably the only one that hopes that he won't. I'm afraid of what state he will be in when we see him next."

Irvine nodded sympathetically. He patted Zell on his shoulder. However the silence was interrupted as they heard voices behind them. It was a familiar voice.

"Quick, behind the bushes," Irvine hissed as he shoved Zell into the mud behind the shrubs.

"Hey watch out I'm covered in mu-"

Irvine rudely clamped his hand over Zell's mouth shutting him up for good.

"Seifer where are you going?" Fujin asked as the duo appeared in the clearing. Just like Irvine and Zell, the two were dressed in Galbadian uniforms. Seifer, was walking forward, disregarding the rain. He stepped over to the edge of the cliff and looked over the landscape.

"What is it Seifer? Was it what you heard outside of Wallace's office? About what they are going to do to garden tomorrow?"

Seifer paused and turned to her. "Fujin, I never told anyone this before. I hate Garden for denying me the chance to become a SeeD while they granted that it a wuss like Squall Leonhart, there is no doubt about that. But Garden has been my home for half of my life. I can't watch this."

Fujin stared at him, "I thought we were going to go fight the sorceress. What change is this Seifer? Are you dreaming of being a romantic hero again?"

Seifer looked at her fondly. "Raijin might betray me Fujin, but not you. You will help me tomorrow won't you?"

Fujin said nothing, finally she spoke. "I think you've lost sight of things again, Seifer. We can't go out of our way to fight the entire Galbadian army. We are going to get ourselves killed, this is utterly ridiculous."

Seifer sneered at her. "So you will leave me too Fujin? I will do it tomorrow, whether you help me or not."

"But why Seifer?" Fujin inquired desperately. "Do you think Garden will accept you as one of their own. Do you think they will forgive you for saving their petty lives? They won't. You are never going to get any recompensation for doing this. Don't do it, come back to Balamb City with me. We'll go and get drunk, like we used to."

Seifer shook his head, running his right hand through his short blond hair. "There is more to life then that Fujin. I don't think you understand me at all. When Wallace attacks garden at noon tomorrow, I'll penetrate his forces and catch him. Without his order, they can't send the missiles. I'll dispose of him, therefore sending the Galbadians into a confused mess. I led them once, I know how helpless they are without their leader. That will give the idiotic Garden punks enough of an advantage to take them out. I will save Garden, and I will get my redemption for my sins. Even if no one knows about it I will have my peace at last."

Fujin watched him with pain in her eyes. "This is one battle I don't think you can win Seifer. Don't sacrifice so much simply for the good of Garden. This is my last plea, please abandon this futile plan."

Seifer said nothing.

"It's been fun Fujin, while it lasted."

Fujin watched him, unbelievingly. She ran away with tears in her eye.

Seifer shrugged and turned is glaze back toward the direction of Garden. Then he turned and walked into the trees.

It was midnight when Zell and Irvine made it back to Garden. Zell rushed into the former

master's office to find Quistis sitting there with Lance talking in low whispers with a map in front of them of tomorrow's strategy. Selphie was asleep in the corner with a blanket over her.

"Yo! Quistis!" Zell yelled as he ran into the room, skidding on the carpet.

Quistis stood up and nodded at Zell, then glanced at Irvine.

"Did you find anything?" She asked.

"Irvine!" Selphie yelled, suddenly wide away. She ran over and hugged Irvine.

"I was worried Irvy, did the evil Galbadians hurt you?"

"Hump," Zell said.

"Oh yeah hi Zell," Selphie said with a smile and small tap dance.

"Listen I really need to he-"Quistis began as Lance placed a hand on her to calm her.

"Zell, oh bad news." Selphie said. "Laguna called while you guys were gone. Maniac Athena was stolen! Can you believe it?"

Zell jumped in surprise."What? How? Who? Oh this is bad."

"What's Maniac Athena?" Irvine asked but was promptly ignored.

"Sir Laguna thinks that the Galbaldians are behind it. He said that Mr. Odine is worried day and night about that weapon."

"Those Galbaldians! Zell yelled furiously.

"What is going on!" Irvine yelled.

This time he was listened to.

Selphie turned to him. "Maniac Athena is a powerful weapon that can allows the user to absorb the power of a sorceress and kill her. The Galbaldians might be thinking about catching Rinoa and using it on her."

"What!" Irvine asked, shocked.

"We need to get it!" Zell exclaimed. "Tomorrow, I bet that bastard Wallace knows where it is."

"Tell me, what do you know about Wallace, Zell." Quistis inquired loudly.

"It's something we overheard from Seifer," Irvine began.

"Here let me tell you the whole story," Zell interrupted.

Wallace stood at the deck of his airship watching his army clash with the ones of Garden. Around him was his escort, about twenty or so smaller airships that would provide for his safety. The airships slowly sailed in a circle above the fighting men. The force field around them prevented any sort of bullet or firepower from hitting him. He stood there looking down at the bombs bursting in the green landscape. As arm, leg and limb went flying at each loud explosion of red.

As he watched his countrymen die, he felt little sadness, only triumph as the Galbaldian army pushed forward deeper into Garden territory. He just wish that Caraway was here to watch this, the old Caraway who used to be his fishing partner. The one who used to laugh at all the many different ways to painfully kill those ignorant terrorists. But he had changed now. Perhaps it was Deling's fault, perhaps Almasy's or maybe Ultimecia's. It didn't matter. He had lost his friend.

Wallace glanced behind him at the many faceless guards that stood in the doorway. Seeing no response from them, he turned his eyes back to the battlefield. Yet suddenly his eyes lingered at terrace of Garden. There was a speck of blue there. He squinted, keeping his eyes on that blue figure. Was it a girl?

As the spaceship came slightly nearer, he was sure that it was a girl. A girl. Rinoa.

He turn and left the balcony.

"Prepare my private ship," He ordered one of the guards.

"General Wallace, is that wise?" Patricia asked him. She was Deling's watchdog. Wallace despised her and Deling's lack of trust in his judgment.

"I am the general here," Wallace stated. "You are here only to observe. Don't object to my commands."

She chuckled which infuriated Wallace all the more. He angrily left to the lower deck of the aircraft where he saw his private ship - Falcon, waiting for him. There was room for ten inside the compact sleek ship but he did not plan to bring many. He glanced over his shoulder and motioned for three of the guards to board the Falcon. He would have to kill them later, if it really was Rinoa that he was to rescue.

Wallace took the controls of the Falcon himself and took flight through the barrier over the noisy battlefield sky. He dipped low and came back up along the side of Garden. Their machine guns were too slow to hit the falcon with any sort of accuracy.

Little Rinoa, you owe your Uncle Wallace for this. In back of his mind he remembered her when she was four. Little chubby Rinoa sitting on his lap, bouncing up and down.

"Be gently, Rinoa," Julia had warned her. "Be gentle to Mr. Wallace."

He had laughed and hugged her then to his surprise, she bit him.

The Falcon was coming over the side of Garden now. The terrace would be in sight soon. This is for you Julia. For all your kindness to me after my wife died. I'm going to rescue your daughter from the clutches of these terrorists and bring her home.

The terrace was in sight now. Yet as he flew the falcon close he felt the steel blade of a knife at his throat.

"Almasy," he whispered. Yet he glanced over the terrace and with his last bit of resistance. It was a woman standing there, a women with one eye and gray hair, that stood on that terrace, watching and smiling, wearing Rinoa's clothes. She was the ugliest sight he had ever seen. And he knew then that he would never, for the rest of his lifetime, ever forget, that woman standing there, smirking at him.

"Land this ship, Wallace," Almasy ordered, he jerked his gunblade closer to Wallace's neck."Now!"

Quistis stared at the giant ship that fell out of the sky. She jumped back, out of the corner of her eye she saw Zell shielding Fifi with his own body as he too stared at the airship curiously. Irvine rushed to her side as well, pointing his gun at the ship.

Then, to their surprise, Seifer Almasy stumbled out of the ship. His shoulder was a mess of bloody gore as he retreated from Wallace who stood there with his gun drawn.

"Almasy! Get up you dog before I shoot you like the beast you are," Wallace ordered, his voice booming so loud that some of the soldiers were shocked out of the fighting.

Seifer smirked at him. " You'll never destroy garden, Wallace, even if you were to kill me."

Wallace clicked off the safety valve of his gun.

"See you in he-" Seifer said but interrupted by a shot rang out then, so loudly and suddenly that the spectators did not realize that in fact there were two shots, not one.

Black blood dripped from Wallace's mouth and from the hole through his heart. His eyes rolled back and he fell. Onto his knees first and then face down into the mud.

Everyone looked to who had fired the shot, and there Irvine stood with fire in his eyes and smoke from his gun. And no one, not even Seifer, understood, why Irvine, had fired his gun, or why Seifer's words had touched him so.

Irvine turned and walked away, back into the depths of the fight, disappearing. The spectators left as well back to their fighting, except Quistis, who walked over to Seifer.

"So they were right, you did come back to help us."

Seifer smirked through his pain. "I didn't want to come back but I appear to have developed a condition called a conscience. I hope this malady will be passing soon."

Quistis shook her head and cast curaga on Seifer's shoulder.

"Get up," she told him. "You have your redemption, Seifer, your deed with not go unnoticed."

Meanwhile on the terrace, Fujin was watching Seifer being helped up by Quistis. Beside her, laid her sniper gun, which she had used to pick off Wallace.

She smiled.

The gullible Garden fools had fell for it.

Their plan had worked.

The sorceress was theirs.

Author's Note: In case you are confused, every moment in which Seifer and Fujin showed up in this chapter was a staged act, including the mock conversation they had in front of Zell and Irvine. If you read it carefully, you will see subtle signs that this would not be an actual conversation Seifer and Fujin could ever have.

* * *

Home

Chapter18


	18. chapter18

The Orphan

* * *

Chapter 18- One Girl's Love

The attic was covered with seventeen years worth of dust. Rinoa sat there looking out the single round window that graced the center of the attic. She kneeled there on the floor hugging herself, lost in deep thought.

In an act of habit, she reached up and put her hand around the two rings that hung at her neck. Yet today, she felt no reassurance from the double bands of white gold. She remembered back a few days ago when she was watching Irvine and Zell play triple triad in the Quad. How foreign that seemed as though it happened in a dream. Back then she had believed that standing beside Squall she can overtake any sort of danger. She had beaten the most powerful sorceress of all time beside her black knight. But now she knew what a fool she was. The worst dangers came not from the outside but from within. Squall had always carried within him a time bomb and all it took was one sorceress to light the fuse.

Alexandra. She was more evil than Ultimecia.

Rinoa stretched her legs and wrapped her arms around her knees, hugging them to her chest.

She heard footsteps on the stairs leading up the attic. She closed her eyes. She didn't want to see him, anyone but him. But of course, it was.

"What are you doing here Rinoa?"

Rinoa squeezed the double rings. Mother, give me strength.

She felt him coming closer.

"What's wrong Rinoa?"

He kneeled down beside her. She glanced at him, at his frown and at the dark slash between his eyebrows. In all of history, being cut across the forehead has been a symbol of wisdom, of intellectual ability and finally of godlike power. All the time she had known him, she had believed the second one the most. He was a cunning warrior, always a few steps ahead of the likes of Ultimecia. But now she was beginning to see that in fact, it was not the second, but the last that defined who he was.

He had such power over her that something as simple as her importance to him could be the definitive factor in whether she lived to see the next spring rainfall.

One person should not be able to weld such power. Power over a nation, power over her heart. Especially one who had such intellectual ability but no wisdom.

"What are thinking?" he asked her.

Rinoa bit her lip and remembered suddenly his response to the same question she had asked back in Deling.

_"What are thinking Squall?"_

_"I was thinking about how much I enjoy your company."._

_"No, that's not it."_

She looked at him.

"About how much I enjoy being with you, Squall."

He was silent.

"About how I know you truly love me and that you would never lie to me. I know that although you never say it, that when I need you the most, you will come. That no other holds the place in your heart that I have."

She smiled sadly, "I know all of that even if you don't. Even if you have ceased to believe that what you felt for me was real. What does it matter what I feel, Squall? It is only one girl's love."

He said nothing and in doing so his silence said it all.

She fingered the ring around her neck.

"My mother sang a song once, Squall. It was the first song she ever sang, on the stage on her own."

Rinoa looked at him. He took his eyes off her and looked away with a faint degree of shame. Rinoa chuckled with a bit of irony.

"She called it 'eyes on me,' but she should have called it 'my eyes on you' because I know that even as I see your eyes watching me, you don't see me anymore."

She sighed.

"My last night with you had passed a long time ago. You're not here anymore. You are with her. Right now, across the oceans and deserts that separate us, I send you my love."

"Stop it Rinoa, I-"

"Squall," She interrupted. "Think carefully about what you choose to say, because I will believe every word of it, I always do, no matter how hard it is to."

He shook his head and looked at her.

"I've abused your love horribly Rinoa, and that is my confession. I can't ask for your forgiveness or for your affection. The truth is that the distance between us is too vast to cross. I'm standing here between two worlds. Alexandra's fantasy and your reality. I don't know which to choose. But you don't understand what I am saying do you?"

"Squall, I can never enter your internal world without being invited. I won't use my loneliness or my tragedy as an excuse to come in. I'm not Alexandra. If you ever want me to understand, it is not I that must change but you. And when you do, you will see that I am both fantasy and reality, child and adult, lover and friend. I will wait for you to come to that realization yourself, even if all existence turns to dust and time comes to an end first. I won't force you to love me. I want you to come willingly."

He was silent once more, lost in a reverie, seemingly.

"I can't Rinoa. You should stop, stop gracing me your love. I can't . ."

"I never stop loving someone, once I've begun. I want you to know, Squall, that if you want my life, I will give it to you, no matter how mislead I think you are. I will always stand by you. You see even more than I want to have you, I want the best for you. And if it is Alexandra that you have invited to dance beside you underneath the midnight moon, then I . . then I have no regrets."

With that Rinoa got up and ran out of the attic. She didn't look back to see if Squall's eyes were on her. Even if they were, it probably wasn't her that he was watching. The realization hit like a ton of bricks. He never loved her and worse yet now she knew that he never even wanted to love her.

She ran down past the bedroom and out the front door. She kept running, out of Winhill, over the bluffs, running and running watching the ground pass under her feet. She needed to get away from him. She ran even though she knew that she had no control over where she went. That she will be forced to live beside him, watching him love another woman, the woman that was inside her.

She collapsed somewhere on the bluffs, watching the blue grass wave in the wind. It was grassland surrounding her, petals flying in the breeze. She sat there and begun to cry. The landscape was a silent witness to her sorrow. It indifferently watched all the petty creatures that lived upon it live out their short lives. These beings made of flesh that strut and fretted away their short time on earth. They sing nothing but songs full of sound and fury, meaning nothing. And today the girl that kneeled there crying meant nothing. She was just another girl, another sad song. It was just the love of one girl.

Rinoa rubbed her eyes and hugged herself.

What was she going to do now? She couldn't return to Winhill, she could never return to Winhill. To see him, to see him lie to her over and over. Surely there was somewhere that she could go. Timber, Deling, Trabia, it didn't matter. As long as she was far far away from the town closest to hell.

"Stop crying, please." Rinoa suddenly heard someone whisper.

She jerked her head around trying to see who it was. When she saw no one she realized that the voice had come from within her. Alexandra.

"What do you want?" Rinoa asked, dragging her arm across her eyes. Yet she realized as she sat there wiping her eyes that the tears refused to reside. Sorrow gives birth to tears and sorrow, unlike energy, heat and matter, was not conserved. There was no set amount of sadness in the world and there was no bound to how much could be brought into existence. From that limitless bound of sorrow came her infinite river of tears. She knew then, that they would never stop flowing. That even if the water in her body were to drain away, the tears would never stop that from that moment on there will always be a part of her - crying.

"I want you to stop crying, Rinoa."

"Why should I. Do you understand my pain Alexandra? How can you understand such a thing. This is all a game to you, a fantasy game and we are your puppets. My life is your entertainment. What do you care if I cry?"

Alexandra was silent. The only sound was the whistle of the wind as it flew across the landscape blowing the petals and leaves into the sky. Rinoa's sobs grew into a tiny whimper. She wished that Alexandra would leave her alone, but even more so she wished that Alexandra would not force her to return to Winhill.

"Rinoa, get up," Alexandra finally said.

"Where are we going?" Rinoa asked as angrily as she could possibly sound despite her helplessness.

"To Deling City."

Author's Note: In Greek mythology Zeus was cut across the forehead to give birth to Athena. Therefore, in psychological terms, it is generally accepted that a slash across the forehead symbolizes wisdom, intellect and power. I don't make this up!

Author's Note: Notice that Rinoa accuses Alex of playing with them as though their lives were a game. This could be interpreted as a parallel between our role as a player of FF8 and Alexandra's role in the story as a manipulator.

* * *

Home

Chapter19


	19. chapter19

The Orphan

* * *

Chapter 19 - The Burden of a Lion

Drew stood in the conference room of the former Galbadia Garden. The automatic door opened to reveal Garden Master Taylor and two students accompanying him. Drew smiled and walked over to welcome the old man.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Master Taylor, I trust that our new alliance will do much to strengthen the true Garden, Neo Garden."

Drew watched as the Garden master only nodded. It was impossible to see his expression behind that yellow facial piece. Drew had never been fond of the Garden Masters, they were always a nuance to him in his five years as a SeeD.

"Garden Master Taylor is in a state of mourning," on of the students informed Drew."His close companion, Master Polk was kidnaped by a band of bandits as he traveled here from Trabia. Master Gore wanted me to ask you to please respect Master Taylor's unwillingness to talk during this sad time."

Drew nodded, trying to keep his face sympathetic as he could. It annoyed him that the man could see out of that yellow facial piece and yet he cannot see in. It seemed fair though, the old man was deaf, all he had was his sight. Drew never liked the man, he had seen him without his mask once or twice in Balamb. It was a good thing that the Master kept his mask on, he was as ugly as a pile of vomit, from what Drew remembered. Now Garden Master Polk was a nuance as well. He too was ugly, with a face wrinkled as that of a dog's.

Drew turned to one of the students. "As long as Master Taylor remains by my side, I have the confidence of the rest of the garden masters, am I correct?"

The student nodded. "Master Taylor is highly respected among the Garden Masters. As long as you have his confidence, the rest of the Garden Masters are behind Neo Garden. Master Taylor will write a progress report to the other Masters each evening. They are sorry that they cannot trust you to act without his supervision. With time, they believe that this bond between the new commander and the Garden Masters will be far stronger."

Drew nodded. "I understand, I can't expect them to trust my decisions straight off the bat. Garden Master Taylor, you are welcomed to supervise me for as long as you would like."

With that Drew raised his hand to shake Garden Master Taylor's. Yet inwardly, Drew could not believe his luck. The man was deaf, it would be too easy to sneak around behind his back. What idiots the Garden Masters were to entrust their fate to such a man instead of one like Master Stern who would know that a leaf was falling from a tree three miles away. All the better for him, Drew supposed. His secret negotiations with Galbadia would not be reveled now. Little did the Garden know, how close they were to war. Now with the support of the Garden Master, Drew had no doubt that Neo Garden will prevail over Squall's pathetic excuse of a army. He would not have to fear invasion from Balamb Garden anymore.

"Good evening, Mr May," James said, saluting the veteran SeeD. James stood up tall and erect in effort to make a good impression on the man.

May nodded. "Keep up the good work, young soldier. Are you guarding the Quad all by yourself?"

James nodded in assent. "They couldn't spare the man power to guard a wrecked aircraft. The Galbadians have retreated anyway, they didn't see the point in keeping guard here."

May patted the young man on his shoulder. "You are a hard worker. Go take a break. I'll send someone else over here to guard the ship. Surely, you have a young lady you would rather spend your time with than a shredded piece of metal."

James smiled fondly. "I have one but she's a SeeD, like you. I don't see what she will want with the likes of me."

May rolled his eyes. "Go, get going. Take her to the ballroom, I heard that they are celebrating tonight. The death of Wallace is a big victory for us. I'm sure that Jane will be happy to go with you."

James blushed noticeably. "Jane . . She's too high above me."

"Nonsense," May said. "Go get going or you'll miss the fun."

James walked away, looking back once more, he saw May leaving the Quad. What a kind man he was. If only all the snobby SeeDs were like that. James turned and did not look back anymore as he went in search of Jane.

Neither of them saw the dark figure that watched them from outside the Quad.

Drew heard the quiet tapping of the Taylor's Garden Master slippers as he walked beside him to the conference room where a representative from Galbadia was waiting. Drew really did despise the man. However Drew tolerated him. If there was one thing which Drew did respect, that was his elders. He had always listened to what Cid told him. As for the garden masters, he tolerated them as well, although he never really respected them. The hierarchy of power went int terms of age. That was why Drew always despised Squall Leonhart, the little seventeen year old punk that thought he could use garden to get him more women. It was intolerable really, for Drew to allow himself to be a subordinate to that young ruffian who was barely even a SeeD.

Drew turned to Master Taylor as they stopped at the entrance of the conference room.

"Master Taylor, if I were to meet Squall Leonhart on the battle field I'll take him out in matter of seconds. I don't care what they say about him being a gifted fighter. In the end experience is all that matters. Isn't that what you used to say? That hard work makes the SeeD not the talent?"

Master Taylor merely grunted in response.

Drew leaned against the wall for a moment, glazing whimsically into his won reverie.

"I remember a five years ago when I told Cid that I would never become a SeeD because I had no talent. My father was a fisherman, I had no great lineage of fighters in my family. The headmaster then shook his head at me and told me that the greatest SeeDs he had ever seen were also the greatest workers. He had seen many a talented SeeD meet an early death due to their rashness. I passed the SeeD exam that year with his words in mind. I don't fear Squall Leonhart, if it is fate that I should die in his hands then I will do it gladly. But I have faith in Cid's advice, that perspiration will win over reckless strength."

Garden Master Taylor nodded, in quiet assent. Drew smiled. No reply was a good reply. Taylor was known for his bitter criticism. That must mean he liked my speech, Drew thought to himself as he turned and the stepped into the conference room, or maybe he just didn't hear it.

Patricia was there, with two Galbadian Soldiers. She had a frown on her face as Drew shook her hand. He took a seat opposite her. Taylor sat down beside Drew.

"I expect that you heard about the situation with Galbadia, that we lost our General in the last battle."

Drew nodded. "Yes, Wallace was a fool."

Patricia was unperturbed. "What I don't believe you heard was that the one who took him down was Seifer Almasy."

There was a silence in the room. Drew contemplated Patricia's words.

"Seifer Almasy? He was exiled from Garden. I don't understand."

With that Patricia pulled out a stack of glossy photos. She tossed them onto the small table where they landed with a flop.

"Take a look at these, Gains."

Drew looked at the photo closest to him. On it was the a blue blur. A girl, black hair, standing with her back to the camera. Drew saw a faint resemblance of a angel wing design on her back. The sorceress Rinoa. But it couldn't be. The terrace, that was in the east wing of Balamb garden. So had Garden been harboring the sorceress all along?

Beside him, Drew felt Taylor glancing over his shoulder to look at the photos.

"Looks like the knight and his sorceress have been reunited Gains." Patricia commented.

"But, I don't understand. This is insane. Garden has allowed Almasy into their midst?"

Patricia nodded sadly. "Looks like you've been had Gains. They were with the sorceress all along and now her knight has shown up. You lied to us Drew. You said that Garden was harboring the sorceress because she was in the body of their friend. Now what are you going to tell us? That Seifer Almasy is their friend too? That the sorceress just happened to show up on that terrace as Seifer Almasy was in that aircraft?"

Drew shook his head, at complete loss. "I don't understand. What do you plan to do? I swear I had no knowledge of this."

Patricia looked even more grave. "You must prove your loyalty to us Drew, and prove that your Garden is not corrupt as well. SeeD is for fighting sorceresses. Their Garden has obviously become a sorceress defender"

"Get to your point," Drew said.

Patricia smiled. "Fight Balamb Garden. Kill Almasy and the sorceress. Bring me their heads on a platter. Deling has ordered me to inform you that if you do not comply we will declare war on Neo Garden as well."

Drew looked down at the carpet. He began breathing deeply in anger and in despair. So all his efforts were in vain. They would be fighting a war anyway, a war on Garden. It was so disgustingly unfair. What was Quistis thinking? Harboring the sorceress?

"Listen," Patricia said, in effort to console the young man. "Galbadia will be behind you. We will support your men. Garden is weak, they will go down easily. Remember what you said to Wallace about Garden being weak spirited and low in confidence? With your superior leadership Garden won't stand a chance." Patricia glanced over at Master Taylor. "We will fully reimburse the Garden for all the funds required for war. I promise that you will lose no profit in this endeavor."

Master Taylor nodded.

Drew glared at him but finally turned back to Patricia, realizing that he was beaten.

"We have assurance of Galbadia's support?" Drew asked.

Patricia nodded in assent. "We will be with you every step of the way. You have my promise and Deling's."

Drew spoke bitterly "Deling's promises mean horse shit to me. I will fight Garden but I want complete support by your men. These people in this garden are my brothers and sisters. I grew up here. I won't sacrifice their lives for a worthless cause. I'm not Quistis Trepe or Squall Leonhart. I won't sacrifice the lives of a billion for that of one. I will bring you Almasy and Heartilly's heads. If Leonhart shows up I will bring you his as well."

Patricia nodded once more. "Good, that's all I need to hear. Deling wants the sorceress. He would be more than happy to leave Garden alone."

As Drew watched Patricia smile her plastic deceitful smile once more, he felt his stomach turn in disgust. The truth was however, Drew was only willing to sacrifice one life for his mistake in trusting Galbadia - his own. After Patricia left, Drew walked out of the Conference room. He didn't care anymore if the Garden master was following him. A man on the brink of death does not care about such trivial matters. Drew entered his second in command's office.

"Send a message to the Garden, Alan, tell them we are invading Garden. I'm challenging the leader of Garden to a duel to the death. Winner takes all."

Quistis Trepe stood at the window of classroom looking over the fields where the war was raging on. Seifer had been right. After Wallace's death there was chaos. The Galbadians troops were a aimless mob that, some retreating over the hills, others fighting half heartily. However as she watched she noticed how artfully they managed to dodge all the mines which the Garden students had planted. It was strange really, how she didn't notice it before.

"Commander Quistis, Mr. Almasy is outside, would you like to speak to him?" a young student asked, tentatively.

Quistis looked over at the little blond girl, with large almond shaped eyes. Suddenly she felt a wave of sadness wash over her. That's what I used to be. I was young once too.

"Don't call me commander, Squall is still the commander of this garden." Quistis reminded her gently.

The girl nodded with uncertainty.

Quistis nodded, "alright I'll go talk to him."

Quistis walked into the empty hallway to see Seifer standing there, his back turned to her. It was like old times again, back when she still was his teacher, and him her student. But now things were different . . and yet so much the same.

"Did you want to talk to me, Seifer?" She asked him, startling him for a second.

He turned towards her, blood stained gunblade in hand. She remembered back in the old days when she used to remind him to pull the trigger when attacking. He had laughed at her. Do you really think you could teach me anything about my gunblade? He had asked sarcastically. Then when she reminded Squall of the same fact he had frowned and turned away. That a pair they were.

"Yeah I wanted to make a confession," he said smirking. "Remember that time when you accused me of cheating on the test on Guardian Forces? Well, I did. I copied most of my answers off of Squall a.k.a. Mr goody two shoes, while we were passing them in."

Quistis shook her head with contempt. "We are in the middle of a war, Seifer, if you are trying to irritate me, save it for some other time."

Seifer shrugged. "Hey this is part of my redemption, admitting to all the bad things I've done."

Quistis turned to leave when Seifer interrupted her.

"You have no idea where the sorceress is, have you?" He asked.

She turned. "I thought you told me to leave finding the sorceress to you, Seifer."

Seifer grew serious. "The sorceress is a bigger threat than Galbadia. Galbadia only seeks the destruction of Garden, while she seeks the destruction of the world. If we don't find her soon, there will be no victors to this war. She's gathering her powers now, we need to find her while she's still weak. Once she is strong enough she will appear in one of the major cities and begin her conquest. It will be too late then to stop her."

Quistis thought about his words. "Do you know who she is Seifer? Edea does, as Zell told me. But Edea refuses to tell us anymore except that we must remember that she is evil. What do you know?"

Seifer tapped his gunblade against the floor. He scratched his head then he looked at her. "Her name is Alexandra. Ultimecia kept her imprisoned for most of her life because she has powers that could not only destroy the world of the living, but also that of the dead. She's not aware of her own power, that's the only advantage we have. However, when thrown into a rage, she might have access to these powers. She's young, very manipulative. Evil to the core, although she is easily able to convince others that she is lonely or helpless."

Quistis paused. "Rinoa, Squall, what do you think has become of them, Seifer? Is Squall really her knight?"

"Well I would say that if puberty boy doesn't show up within a few hours, he probably won't show up at all. Tomorrow, as you know Instructor, is the eight month of the year. The number eight has a lot of significance to sorceresses. Her powers will peak on the eighth day of the eighth month. We need to find her before then, it is perhaps too late already."

Quistis sighed and threw back her hands. "I can't take this anymore. This is ridiculous. The sorceress and Galbadia at once, what kind of disgusting situation is this?"

"Quistis! Quistis come! To the conference room." Fifi yelled as she came running down the hall, her pigtails bouncing wildly behind her.

"What now?" Quistis asked, exasperated.

Fifi leaned against a wall, breathing deeply. "Drew . . . . . Galbadia . . . . . message. Need . . to . . go . . . to . . . conference room . . now!"

As Quistis stepped into the conference room she saw most of the SeeDs had already gathered there. Lance was sitting in one of the chairs near the window, the sun to his back, his expression grave. Fifi took her place near Zell who was sitting on the floor, his legs crossed under him. Irvine was standing in the corner, cowboy hat over his eyes with Selphie standing near him. A SeeD named Lindsay was sitting across from Irvine, watching him lovingly.

The SeeD named Jane, the one with the small scar across her chin who weld a powerful blade, stepped forward. Her short bob of a haircut looked almost boyish in nature, but her tiny elegant nose betrayal her attempts to appear rough. She was beautiful in her own tomboyish way.

"Quistis, we've just received word that Neo Garden has declared war on Garden." She gestured to the desk at the center of the room.

"It's all because of Seifer Almasy," Lance said as he stepped forward. "Quistis this is no time to let your emotions take control of your good judgement. He was the sorceress's knight. He tried to take your life, Squall's life and that of most of the people in this room. What right does he have to be under our protection?"

Quistis looked around the room desperately. "Irvine, Selphie? Zell? What do you think? I don't care anymore. Tell me what to do."

Silence.

"It's not Seifer they are after," Zell said, after a while. "Fifi, tell Quistis what you told me and Lance this morning."

Fifi looked about in a fearful manner. Finally she looked down and spoke in a quiet voice. "I found something in the Quad this morning. It was a Galbadian ID card, like the kind that only the top officials carry. It was near the entrance, beside the small palm tree."

"Seifer is a spy for Galbadia. How else would you explain it? Why do you think after the death of Wallace that we still didn't completely annialate the Galbadians? How they manage to elude us again and again, no matter how artfully we set out traps?" Lance asked.

"How do you explain Wallace?" Jane asked.

"Easy, Seifer didn't kill Wallace, Irvine did." Zell interrupted. "It was a staged act. Seifer wanted our trust, so that was a good way to get it. Why do you think he's so goody goody all of a sudden? Did the Seifer we knew care about any sort of redemption? I say hellz no!"

"Shut up chicken wuss," a voice said, behind Quistis.

The entire room was silenced as Seifer walked in. He nodded at them all, knowingly and menacingly.

"I have a confession to make," he said "the spy -"

However he was interrupted as a few Galbadian airships flew by pelting the Garden with bullets.

"What the?" Irvine asked. "I thought they were retreating."

"Um, Quistis." Selphie said, "you better come take a look at this."

Quistis ran to the window and saw the troops coming over the hills. They were like a giant flood of oil, flowing over the landscape toward Garden. No no no no, Quistis thought. Not Neo Garden. Anything but another war, another bloody struggle.

As Quistis turned around she saw that half the SeeDs in the room had left. Selphie, Irvine, Zell and Lance were still there.

Lance smirked. "The spy has brought his upon us."

"No," Quistis whispered as she closed her eyes. "I brought this upon us."

Quistis saw Drew standing there, sword in hand as he led his troops. Garden's members opened a trail as she walked to the front of the ranks. She walked slowly, watching the faces of those she passed. How many of them will die in this battle? How many childhood friends will she lose? How many former students? How many of those faces would she sacrifice for the love of one?

At the front of the ranks she saw Seifer standing, Lance to the opposite side. Behind Drew were a row of Garden Masters. So they had gone over to Drew's side as well. It didn't surprise her. The entire population of Neo Garden was here. It would have taken more than a little persuasion by the Garden Masters to get them all here, fighting their own kind.

What kind of tragic trick was this for Garden to fight Garden? Quistis walked slowly, over the blood stained grass of the Balamb meadow. She was in no hurry to get there. Squall was gone, gone for good. She was alone in this. The composer of yet another war. The singer of yet another song of death.

Finally she reached the front of the ranks. Behind her, Student and SeeD alike filled in the path they had made for her to walk. Beside her on one side stood Seifer, on the other, Lance. She stood facing Drew, emaciated, deceitful, iron hearted Drew. He nodded at her in a gesture of mock respect.

"I didn't come here, Quistis, today, to fight a war." He told her, honestly, sincerely, lovingly.

The meadow was full of Garden members who were absolutely silent, listening to the two leaders. One who was the new puppet of Galbadia, the other a puppet of her undying faith.

"I want to settle things, Quistis, in the way that will cost the least amount of lives."

Drew watched Quistis's unmoving marble face. Would he fight her? what if she wanted to be his opponent? Drew looked past her at Almasy. Yes him, if Drew was to die at anyone's hands it would be either Almasy's or Leonhart's. Drew felt the Master Taylor stepping forward but he no longer cared. Let Taylor say anything darn thing he wanted to the other Garden Masters. Drew did not need their support anymore. Death was death. What did it matter if he died with or without the bloody acceptance of the obese one in his moth eaten red robe?

"Choose a member of your side to fight me, Quistis. We will duel to the death. That will settle things. No more helpless students will have to die. No more innocents perishing on the battlefield. Just me and one of you. Winner takes all."

Quistis watched Drew speak. She felt a sudden surge of forgiveness for him although she still hated him bitterly for what he had done. So he did care more for Garden then for his own hid. But her relief was quickly extinguished. Who would she choose to go to represent Garden?

How can she choose anyone to finish a war she started?

Silence.

Drew looked at her sheepishly. "Quistis, please. Don't take out your grudge on my people. Let this duel decide the outcome of this war."

Quistis allowed her head to nodded, slowly up and down. She knew that by nodding she was not just agreeing to the duel. She was agreeing to fight him. Who else was more responsible for where they are today then her? No one.

"Drew, I accept your proposal. The representative from my side will be me."

A hush went out on all side. All the eyes were on Quistis who pulled out her Save the Queen and stepped forward.

Drew stared at her, his mouth agape. No not her, he did not want to fight Quistis. He hesitated hoping that someone would come to her rescue. Someone. She was a noble women, a good women, one who was loyal to her friend. Drew, as much as he disagreed with her, had admired her. She was the blessed virgin. The Penelope that waited fourteen years for Odysseus to come home. The Artemis with the wild hair and white arms that waited in the forest and ran with the wild deer. Come to her rescue, one of you cowardly men. Irvine, Lance, Seifer, Zell. Will you send your instructor, friend, student, leader to a bloody doom without a single word?

"Wait."

All eyes were on Seifer Almasy as he stepped forward. He held his gunblade in his gloved hand and tossed his coat back with his old classic dramatic flair. The sun glittered off his short strands of golden hair and he was at that moment indeed as startling as any god.

"I have sometime to say, that you two might want to hear."

"Shut up Almasy," someone behind Quistis yelled.

Seifer ignored it,

"You've all been fooled. There is a spy here." Seifer stepped forward into the gape between Drew and Quistis. Seifer pulled out a wig and a folded up dress, blue with the familiar angel wing pattern on the back. He flung it onto the ground before Drew and Quistis.

"Here is your sorceress Drew. It was Fujin in Rinoa's clothing."

Seifer looked over at Quistis. He smiled suddenly, an amused smile.

"And Quistis, here is your spy," Seifer raised his gunblade in one swift motion and pointed it at Lance's throat. "Admit it, May, you've been with the Galbadians all along." Seifer ordered.

May erupted into laughter. "You disgusting imp, mislead child, deceitful traitor. What proof do you have that I am a spy? It's your word against mine. Shut up Almasy, we all know who is the traitor, the sorceress's lapdog, the warrior who will always be second place. Make one more accusation like that and I will make you eat that rusted gunblade of yours."

Seifer growled at May.

"Do you have any proof, Seifer?" Quistis asked.

There was absolute silence as Seifer stared at May without blinking. It was a staring match with Seifer's weapon still at May's throat. The entire meadow held its breath. The sun stopped dead in the sky as the two men stood deadly still, as Drew did not notice that Master Taylor had stepped in front of him.

"I have the proof," the garden master said.

Squall Leonhart ripped off the yellow facial piece of the Garden Master. He pulled the red robe off and tossed it aside. Inside, beneath that robe had been his well concealed gunblade.

Gasps erupted from every mouth in the meadow. The symphony of surprise was almost as loud as the shocked silence which permeated the meadow like the thickest fog. Quistis fell back in surprise. Selphie screamed in glee. Irvine smiled, unable to conceal his joy underneath his nonchalant exterior. Zell jumped backwards, knocking down a few SeeDs.

Seifer merely nodded at Squall, somewhat relieved that he had a ally among so many enemies. "What took you so long, puberty boy?" Seifer asked in mock jest.

Squall pulled his gunblade up to May.

"You gave those photos of Fujin from the Falcon to the Galbadians. I saw you that night, I was outside the Quad watching you May. You were their spy all along."

Squall turned and surveyed all the members of Garden with his eyes. The members of Neo Garden looked away in shame.

"And I don't think anyone here would doubt my word."

Squall drew his gunblade back to his side. His sapphire eyes burned with fury as he glared at May once more. However the atmosphere of seriousness collapsed as Selphie ran out from the crowd and attacked Squall, hugging him close to her and spinning around.

"Squall! You are okay! Wheee!" She yelled laughing.

That appeared to loosen everyone up as Quistis took a few steps forward as well. For the umpteenth time that week she had tears in her eyes. But for the first time, they were tears of joy. Quistis stepped forward, drifted towards him. It was impossible to describe the emotions that were rupturing her heart. Relief, anger, love, joy, fear and hatred all merged into one to form the watery pearls that slide down her pale cheeks.

In the end the ones you love are simply. . . the ones you love.

She walked over and hugged him. Collapsing into his arms and held him so tightly that she knew she would never let go. Even when the dream was over and she woke up in her narrow bed, watching the Galbadians attack across the ruined landscape, she would never let go.

Seifer watched nearby where he still held his gunblade to the throat of May. The blue fire in Squall's eyes were extinguished as the instructor, to everyone's surprise, fell into his arms.

Selphie stood back as she watched Squall awkwardly hug Quistis as she held him. For a moment there was complete silence, except the sound of Quistis's voice as she finally emerged from that long awaited embrace.

" Squall." She whispered as she looked up at his face. "Squall, is it really you?"

Quistis spoke those words softly, gently like whispers that lovers say to one another beside the ruins of the ancient castle at twilight. Like words which sleeping beauty uttered when she woke up from her centuries of sleep. Is that you? You look so familiar and yet so different, my dear prince.

"It is me," Squall assured her, as he tried to help her back onto her feet.

"Hey Instructor," Seifer called out, "Save your student molesting until you get behind closed doors for Hyne's sake. I'm about to puke."

Squall glared at Seifer. Quistis got up, brushing her hair back embarrassingly. She quickly replaced her emotions with her perpetual frown.

Seifer laughed and May saw that it was his chance. He shoved Seifer back and began to run toward the cliff that overlooked the sea.

The Garden members, utterly shocked and confused, unwillingly opened up a path which he ran through. Seifer had fallen on his back. He cursed and brushed himself off. Squall, with his gunblade in hand, had started running through the crowd after May, with Quistis not far behind.

May stopped as he reached the edge of the cliff. The Garden members closed off the way back to the field. Squall emerged from the sea of people. He walked up to May slowly.

May looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Back off," he ordered Squall, holding his staff in both hands.

Squall did not respond as he merely walked leisurely toward May. Squall was frowning, with his brows tightly knit. The scar across his forehead shown brightly against the sun. His short strands of gleaming brown hair twisted in the wind that came from over the sea.

Quistis finally emerged from the crowd. She stopped there, in front of the spectators, watching Squall walk closer and closer to the edge of the cliff where May was. Quistis knew that she could not fight him, May, her mentor. All she could do was watch. He would take care of things for her, Squall. There was no more need to worry. Everything was going to be okay. He knew what to do, he always did.

As Zell, Irvine and Selphie reached her, Quistis put out her arms to stop them from advancing on the cliff.

"Let him take care of it," Quistis said softly.

May struck first, unable to tolerate the anticipation anymore. He swing his staff at Squall's head but Squall ducked easily. May was losing his nerve and in doing so his actions became more clumsy. Squall was able to dodge the man's blows with little effort.

The man swung his staff wildly, forgetting his experience and training in a desperate effort to hit his opponent. Finally, Squall caught his staff in one hand and tugged it out of May's loose grasp.

May was helpless he was beaten. He waited for Squall's final blow but Squall merely stood there, watching him with his acid blue eyes.

Finally May broke. He began to laugh. He desisted his futile attempts to attack Squall and erupted in maniacal laughter. The wind passed through his clothing blowing him forwards as he stepped dangerously close to the edge of the cliff.

"You fool," he said to Squall, laughing some more. "Do you believe you have won? You disgusting insolent brat?"

Squall leaned against his gunblade, saying nothing. His face betraying no emotion expect annoyance.

May opened his mouth and let out another string of laughter. "You . . . . you sorceress's knight. Do you think you are better than me? Do you think you are smart? Luckier? Wiser?"

May turned around on that tiny inch of ground that was still supporting his weight.

"Well Leonhart, cast your eyes upon me and look into the mirror. We are one and the same. The sorceress, the sorceress will kill you all!"

May looked at the garden spectators on last time. He smiled. There was no happiness in that smile, just utter fear and despair hidden and compacted for so long that it has emerged as mock joy.

"Garden fools, your leader is a sorceress's dog. A bastard mut!"

May turned his glaze back to Squall. Squall was unaffected by his words.

"You don't have to do this, Lance." Squall said, watching him nonchalantly, speaking sincerely. Squall watched him with half sympathy and half irritation. It was clear that there was no more fighting to be done. This was a broken man. Squall leaned against his gunblade. The two eyed each other.

May spoke at last. "Oh no, but I must Squall. I must. This is my destiny. My tragic destiny. But is better than yours Squall, better by far."

With that May stepped off the edge of the cliff. Squall reached over and grabbed the man by his arm. The man's legs were dangling over the sharp rocky land a hundred feet below. He looked up at Squall with absolute terror in his eyes. But he threw back his head and laughed one last time as he pulled out a ivory handle dagger and stabbed Squall through his hand.

Selphie was the first to reach him. Squall was walking back from the edge, his hand bleeding profusely. The blood trickled down his fingers in streams and dripped off the tips of his fingers. He held his gunblade with his left hand, dragging it along at a thirty degree angle to his leg. His leather jacket was bloody but it was invisible against the sun.

Squall did not react as Selphie grabbed him and cast full cure. Quistis reached him next and she let out a torrent of white wind. The mist enveloped him for a second then evaporated.

Irvine and Zell appeared next. They just stood by and watched the two women greet their old friend.

Squall glanced at his right hand. The gory red crater in the center had closed off half way. The bleeding obediently coming to an end. He grimaced as he tried to flex his hand. Healing spells weren't going to do much more for now.

Squall walked past his friends, back to the awaiting Garden spectators who were watching him with awe. Behind him, followed his friends. There, in front of everyone stood Seifer. Garden watched in anticipation as to what exchange would occur between the two rivals. However, they were disappointed as Seifer merely stepped aside to let Squall pass. His gesture did not go unnoticed as Squall nodded gratefully as his old enemy.

Following Seifer's lead, the rest of Garden, SeeD and student alike, stepped aside to open up a path for their commander to walk.

However, one person stood there, unmoving, blocking Squall's path.

Drew stood there, long katana in hand. His red hair glittered with sweat as the scar in his cheek shown evermore brightly then. He shrugged off his blue jacket and tossed it aside.

"I challenge you, Leonhart, to a duel to the death. Winner takes Garden."

Squall tightened his grip on the handle of his gunblade. He watched Drew intently.

"Is this what you really want Drew?" Squall asked.

Drew nodded, with a wicked gleam in his blue eyes. He brushed his cloud of red hair back from his forehead.

"What, Squall, scared? Are you afraid that you're not good enough for me? May was just child's play. He was scared out of his wits. Well not me Squall, not me. I will prove once and for all to everyone here that persistence triumphs over talent. You and Seifer Almasy are but two conceited brats. I've had enough of this knight garbage. We are mercenaries, terrorists and warriors. This is not Camelot and you are not Richard the Lionheart. Fight me now Squall if you dare, I will destroy your grandiose illusions once and for all."

Squall nodded, seemingly sad. "Alright Drew, if this is your wish." Squall gestured for everyone to step back. Quistis caught him by his arm.

"Squall, your hand!"

Squall ignored her.

"Step back Quistis," he said once more, keeping his eye on Drew.

Irvine grabbed Quistis and pulled her away.

The crowd drew back, to form a circle about 15 feet across for Squall and Drew to duel in. Squall held his gunblade in his familiar posture, the handle at his hip with the tip at his adversary's eyes.

"Just one question, Squall," Drew said as he pulled his Katana up and pointed it at Squall.

Drew smiled, the scar on his cheek forming a semicircle. "What did you do with the real Master Taylor?"

Squall flexed his right hand painfully and wrapped it around the handle of his gunblade.

"He's in Shumi Village, drunk along with Master Polk."

Drew nodded. "I underestimated you, Squall. I thought that as soon as you returned you would come at me with your gunblade held high like some crazed angel. But I was wrong. I won't be wrong again."

Drew went for Squall's neck, Katana slashing wildy. Squall jumped aside, altered his grip on his gunblade and went for Drew's mid section. Drew blocked it and cast Ultima on Squall.

The green eruption threw Squall back against the ground but he was on his feet in a second. He raised his palm and returned with Meltdown.

Meanwhile, Quistis was watching from the side. Irvine kept his grip on her arm but she managed to wrestle her way out of it. She crossed her arms, watching the clashing of the two swords as they sent sparks into the air. It was like some lunatic ballet, a deadly dance, which Squall was not gaining the upper hand in. His hand was altering his performance considerably.

Squall slashed Drew with a downward cut, at his chest but Drew fell backwards. On his back Drew summoned his Guardian Force.

Ultima End! Drew yelled. Purple storm clouds bursted into the sky as Drew's Guardian Force Arrived. Squall immediately called Terra Flare. Bahamut, large shadow scaled dragon arose from the watery sea. His claws dug into the ground as he roared into the mid day sky. The dragon drew back a deep breath and sent a string of explosions into Drew's Guardian Force.

From behind Quistis, Zell whistled. "Wow pretty good move, but he should have boosted Bahamut. He should use Eden, Eden has a high affinity for Squall."

Quistis stared at the battlefield. "No," She whispered. "I have Eden, he gave it me before he left for Deling. He has Quezacotl, Carbuncle, and Bahamut."

Zell stared at her. "What! Carbuncle? Are you joking? What is that little twerp going to do? He takes nearly half an hour to come for Squall anyway. He hates Squall more than he hated Ultimecia. "

Quistis shrugged. "We didn't expect him to go to Galbaldia to fight a battle, Zell."

"Had enough Squall?" Drew asked as he tossed aside a empty container of potion. He tightened his grip on his Katana and watched Squall struggle with his grip on the gunblade. The boy was having a hard time holding the heavy blade with his wounded hand.

"Cid once told me Squall, that patience and discipline wins over dire strength. You may be the lion Squall, but I am the mouse. I will take you down, in the end because I use my will, not my muscle."

Squall stumbled back a step. He was obviously exhausted from the two battles. Strands of his brown hair was plastered to his forehead as he shifted the gunblade in his had again, trying to gain a better hold on it. Stretched to his limit he raised his gunblade to his waist and called fatal circle.

Bright red fire sprouted from the sides of the gunblade and enveloped Drew in a avalanche of pain. Drew recoiled back and used his own limit, ending touch, which sent a whirlwind around Squall, knocking him off his feet.

"Someone needs to help him," Quistis whispered in a frightened voice as Squall was trying to get back on his feet. Drew was stumbling back in exhaustion as well, unable to finish Squall with a last stab.

"This is his duel, Quistis, there is nothing any of us can do for him," Irvine said beside her.

Squall getting up slowly, on his knees how as he reached over for his gunblade which had fallen out of his grasp. He whispered something under his breath, ruby light.

"Had enough, Squall?" Drew asked in a mocking tone but was unable to conceal his own weariness. Drew was bleeding from a wound across his shoulder which Squall had delivered at the beginning of the battle.Drew walked over to Squall and kicked the gunblade away. Drew raised his Katana and pointed it at Squall's throat. Squall said nothing, keeping his eyes away from Drew and at the ground near Drew's left leg.

"I won. Admit it Squall." He turned his eyes to the Garden spectators and smiled past his sweat, blood and pain. "Behold, your commander beaten! Is this the great warrior you told me about? Is this filthy dog faced commander of trash worthy of your admiration?" Drew turned his attention back to Squall. He poked Squall in the throat with the tip of his Katana.

"I want to hear it from you Squall, admit it that I've won. Say it and I will let you die quickly. Tell me that persistence has won over talent. I want to hear it from your lips!"

Squall looked up at Drew, meeting his eyes finally. Drew screamed suddenly as the ground under his left leg opened. Drew fell onto his back with his leg still dangling in the tiny hole where Carbuncle angrily appeared. Carbuncle was even more bitter when he realized that he had been kicked in the head.

Squall got back onto his feet as Carbuncle stuck his tongue out at Squall and ran in the direction of Selphie. Squall stepped forward, gunblade in hand and pointed it at Drew's pale slender throat.

"No Drew," Squall said despite his weariness. "Persistence might win over talent but ingenuity is the ruler of empty labor. I have less talent than you, Drew, and far less physical strength, your narrow mind was what I used to beat you. Remember that, Drew. Now go, get out of Cid's Garden and never return."

Squall picked up Drew's Katana and tossed it to him. He stood back as Drew grabbed his sword and ran in the direction of the mountains. The crowd opened up a path for him as he ran. He looked back only once and in doing so, tripped horribly over a protruding stone. He continued running toward the snow capped mountains as though all hell was chasing after him.

The garden members closed in around their commander. Selphie had Carbuncle sitting on her shoulder. Quistis stepped forward and up to Squall's sweat drenched face.

"Welcome home, Commander Squall."

Squall turned his face upward toward the clear blue sky.

"There is just one thing I still don't understand, Quistis," he said.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"Why the Galbaldians still haven't attacked us." he said, breathing heavily still from the battle. As if on cue, a female garden student came running from over the hill. She ran into the crowd, they allowed her pass. She collapsed near Squall and Quistis. She was heaving and wheezing.

"Commander Quistis, commander Quistis!" she yelled but stopped as she caught sight of Squall. She looked absolutely embarrassed beyond belief and was shocked into silence.

Squall ignored her red face. "What is it?" He asked stepping forward.

" President Deling is dead. The sorceress has taken over Galbaldia."

Author's Note: this is a note on Chapter 16, in case you didn't know, crossing the stars means to go against fate. Romeo and Juliet were "star crossed lovers," meaning that it was written in the stars that they couldn't be together. I'm not trying to imply anything about Squall and Alex being lovers or anything, I'm just saying that they were never meant to be.

Author's note: this chapter was based on Homer's The Odyssey. I spent a few weeks wondering how Squall will return and I came to the conclusion that he was a lot like Odysseus. Odysseus left his home to fight the Trojan war and all these evil suitors came to try to marry his wife, Penelope. Penelope is known for her loyalty since she waited so long for him to return. Also she bitterly refused the suitor's advances, like the way Quistis kept Squall's place for him while he was gone. When Odysseus came back he was disguised as a beggar, therefore, caught the suitors on surprise. He then killed them all mwhahhaa. Well I guess Squall can't kill them all, or he would be a bloodthirsty jackass. I'm not trying to make Squall into a larger than life mythical hero either, just a mythical hero will do (Lol).

So pretty much Quistis is Penelope and Squall is Odysseus. That's why the plot might have seemed strange. I went out of my way to draw this parallel.

* * *

Home

Chapter20


	20. chapter20

The Orphan

* * *

Chapter 20 - Last Sight.

In the back corner of the train sat a lady wearing a dirty brown shawl. Her head was covered by it and her body in a lumpy shapeless brown dress. The passengers of the train ignored her as she sat by herself in the shadows, leaning against the wall. The train to Deling went over a bump and jarred Rinoa from her sleep. She awoke and looked down at the filthy floor of the public train. She felt Alexandra pulling the shawl up to cover her head better.

"Why are we going to Deling City?" Rinoa asked.

Alex was silent.

"I might be more cooperative, Alexandra, if you would tell me what we are doing."

Rinoa felt the bitter silence cutting into her. The sorceress, Deling, it was all some sort of horrible plan. The realization did hit her finally that she was going to Deling City, where Ultimecia's base was. It was really too much of a coincidence. The sorceresses were in love with Deling.

"Rinoa," Alex said whimsically. "Do you believe in fate?"

Rinoa was silent. "I don't want to talk about Squall."

Alexandra laughed a little. "I wasn't talking about Squall. Anyway, he doesn't love you Rinoa, he loves me more. You've finally realized that. This is just lovely. Everything is turning out the way I wanted it."

Rinoa felt her fury building up inside her. "Why do you hate me so? Alexandra? Why are you so determined to ruin my life?"

Alexandra stopped laughing. There was a moment of silence. When she spoke next it was in a silent tone of sorrow. "What is hate, Rinoa? Hate is when you love someone who refuses to love you back."

"I don't understand," Rinoa said.

"It doesn't matter. I didn't expect you to. Don't worry about your life Rinoa, soon you won't be here to see me living your life. My powers are building, it is the time of passage."

"Time of passage?"

Alex laughed again. You'll see. You'll see everything in due time. It will be the last sight you ever see.

The train stopped and the bag lady in the corner stepped out into the streets of Deling. Rinoa felt such profound sadness then as she saw the familiar nighttime lights of her hometown. She was once a child who had looked upon these same streets believing that she would grow up to fall in perfect love with the dark stranger who placed his eyes on her. What an idealistic fool she was. In the real world there is no perfect love, no complete understanding, no one to truly hear these words that you speak on the stage on your own. There is just last night after last night, of giving the love that can never be returned.

Rinoa stood there without tears in her eyes. What does it mean to feel the most profound sadness of your lifetime, and not have the eyes to weep through? Her face smiled, Alexandra was happy.

"We are almost there, Rinoa."

Deling sat in his office surveying the last of Patricia's reports. The phone rang and Deling picked it up. The dim light of his reading lamp flickered.

"Hello?"

"President Deling, this is Patricia, operation Doom is under way."

Deling rubbed his temples. "You spoke with Gains? He's going to lead his Garden against the other one? Are you sure? Wallace's death really cost us. Failure is not an option."

Patricia crackled her witch like laugh. "Gains is an idiot. He'll do whatever I tell him with a little manipulation. Don't worry, Garden won't live to see the next sunrise."

Deling nodded. "As soon as the two Gardens convene, I want you to drop all the bombs in your inventory on them. I don't care how many civilians die. I want the Balamb meadows burnt to such a crisp that all the bugs twenty feet into the ground will be burnt to ash. Wallace was a fool. He refused to use missiles on those terrorists. I think I can trust you not to let your emotions get in the way of your duties, Patricia."

Patricia agreed with complete assent.

"Make sure not one of them survives, Patricia. I want that malignant cancer called SeeD eliminated from our world once and for all."

Deling hung up the phone. He sat back and sighed. He lite a cigar and took a deep breath. The end of Garden. It was truly going to be a wonderful world.

"Watch it!" A man yelled as he shoved the pauper aside.

A lady nearby walked up to Caraway who was eating at a nearby cafe.

"Mr Caraway, I think that panhandler is making trouble for the shoppers here. Maybe you can remove him from this public place."

Caraway grunted. He glanced at the old women who looked at least ninety. If it had been anyone younger he would have told them that he was a general not a parasite exterminator. However, he decided to help the senile women out.

Caraway paid for his meal and walked up to the pauper who was standing by himself in a corner.

"Would you come with me please?" Caraway asked. "You are disturbing the shoppers here. Let me take you to a shelter."

There was no reply. Caraway frowned, beginning to regret his act of charity. He reached over and grabbed the man's arm but in the process disturbed the shawl which covered his head. Caraway felt his heart leap to his throat.

Rinoa.

It couldn't be. He was hallucinating.

There she was, her raven black hair a horrible tangle on top of her head. Her eyes glowed yellow as she looked up at him, her glare ferocious. Around her cheeks he could see blue veins forming a vine like design. It was the sorceress, the sorceress inside his baby girl.

Caraway glanced around. Where was that imbecile Leonhart? Without another word Caraway reached over and pulled the shawl over her head again. He placed his arm around her waist and quickly began walking in the direction of his limo, as fast as he could without attracting attention.

"Please don't hurt him," Rinoa begged Alexandra as Caraway helped her into the limo. Alexandra scooted over and Caraway sat down on the black leather seating beside her.

"To the mansions, now!" he ordered the driver.

To Rinoa's surprise, her arm twitched suddenly. She did it again. Her arm moved across her lap. As the limo started up, Rinoa found that she could move her leg forward and back. Her face, her lips, eyes, they were moving again, reflecting her emotions instead of those of Alexandra's. She felt Alexandra withdraw to a small place inside of her.

"Talk to your father, Rinoa," Alexandra whispered. "Tell him that you love him. It might be the last time you will see him."

Rinoa did not reply. No she thought, I will not give you that satisfaction.

Alexandra chuckled. This is your last chance Rinoa.

Rinoa watched as Caraway turned towards her. Her old father seemed to have gotten a lot older since the last time she saw him. It was hard to hate him now, so hard. He was watching her with a mixture of confusion and worry. She sat there rigidly, knowing that he was probably wondering why those blue veins were retreating from her cheeks, why her eyes were brown again, not yellow.

"Can you hear me Rinoa?" he asked her.

She did not reply.

He sighed. "This is all my fault. I didn't take care of you. What would your mother say if she saw you now? You have every right to hate me. I was never a good father."

There was absolute silence until the limo finally stopped, behind the Caraway mansion. Rinoa had passed the time flexing her hand and allowing her eyes to warm with tears. It was a wonderful feeling, to be able to cry. One does not realize what a relief tears bring until one loses the ability to shed tears. She flexed her hand once more, watching those long fingers curl up at her command. They were hers again, these bloody sorceress's hands.

Her father looked over at her. She closed her large almond shaped eyes and allow the bitter tears to flow down her cheeks. Somehow she never though that this was the way it was going to end. That she would be so sad, at the last sight of him.

"Hurry Rinoa," Alex said.

Rinoa opened her eyes and looked over him. He was watching her, at the tears in her eyes, at her hands which were wringing each other in her lap, her long bruised legs which were peaking out from underneath the rags, her shoes were worn from travel, her necklace encrusted with dirt. She wiped away the tears on her cheeks, with the backs of her hands.

It was then when she suddenly realized that she had lost control of her left hand. It was reaching over to the handle of the door. She couldn't stop it from moving. Her legs were gone as well. She turned her neck toward her father one last time. Her last sight of him. Suddenly he didn't look so evil. He looked sad. Like the father she used to know. The unmoving oak tree that spread its branches over her, protecting her from the rain. He couldn't protect her now although she knew that he wanted to.

Her neck turned around. It was Alexandra's body again. The door opened, one of her legs stepped out. No, she would not leave him this way. She was more desperate now than she had ever been. She concentrated all of her effort into moving her face. With the last of her strength she suddenly jerked her neck around.

"Daddy, I forgive you."

That was all she could say before she disappeared into Alexandra. Alexandra got up from that seat then and began to run away from the parked limo. Her father did not come after her. As her body ran from Caraway's mansion, toward the Presidential Mansion nearby, Alex said to her, gently, "Don't cry, Rinoa."

"Shari!" Deling said, gently scolding his daughter as he walked into his daughter's magnificent bedroom.

"No no no! How many times do I have to tell you sweetheart? No raccoons in bed!"

Deling walked over to his tiny blond chubby faced daughter. He sat down on the soft silk blankets of her bed and reached over to take her raccoon from underneath her covers.

"But daddy!" She said as she reluctantly handed the animal over. "He doesn't like his cage, it's cold in there. He's good. He won't poo-poo in my bed."

Deling shook his head as he placed his hands over the soft belly of the struggling raccoon. He bent over and placed the raccoon in his cage and walked back over to his tiny daughter who was pouting miserably.

He laughed, leaned over and kissed her.

"Go to bed Shari, Daddy loves you."

As Deling walked back to his office he felt strange, threatened, almost as though he was being watched. It was stupid. There were guards galore outside of the presidential mansion. Who can get it? Not even the tiniest mouse can sneak past those men.

"No one is watching me," he reassured himself as he closed the door to his office. He stood at the large window which covered two walls of his office. Standing there he could see Deling City in its entirety. His Deling City. What a magnificent sight. This was the rainbow city, where glorious lights and architecture graced the streets. A meeting of the modern and the ancient. Esthar might be the more advanced but Deling would forever be the most beautiful.

It was for this city that he schemed and plotted against Garden. For the safety of the inhabitants of this city. For the safety of his daughter. He smiled then, faintly. Tomorrow afternoon, for the price of a thousand lives, he would have all of that. He would go down in history as the most magnificent ruler of all time. The most sympathetic, the most loved, the most lionhearted. The one that destroyed the band of terrorists which cruelly snatched orphans from cradles to be made into heartless soldiers.

_For the good of the future, I apologize to all those that will die on that grassy field tomorrow afternoon. I am sincerely sorry but there is no other way. _

It was then when he heard clapping. A single person clapping, from behind him. Deling turned around and gasped. It was the sorceress, the Sorceress Rinoa. She stood there, dressed entirely in black, a skin tight velvet dress that flared out at her ankles. Her black hair was above her head in an intricate design of pearl and jewel. Her sleeves were large and they went down to her waist as she lifter her hands to clap.

A wicked smile was on her face, a yellow tint in here eye. She looked like a giant spider that had crept into his bed.

Deling stared at her in utter shook.

"An impressive speech, Deling" she said, "I've almost begun to feel sorry for you. Almost."

"Who are you?" he asked, choking on his words.

"The one you've been waiting for, William," she said softly, gently, like a mother cooing a child. "Well, I've come, finally. I've come to kill you."

"Ultimecia?" he asked, perplexed.

"No, Alexandra."

She smiled showing him her glittering teeth. It reminded him of the fangs of a vampire.

" It's time for you to die, Deling, just like your brother."

Deling suddenly began to hyperventilate. "No, it can't be true. No, you are dead. You can't be here." Deling was stuttering, at complete loss for words. He felt like his knees were about to buckle underneath him. No it wasn't supposed to happen this way. It wasn't part of the plan. Why didn't Leonhart take her to Esthar?

Outside the room, a tiny hand knocked on the great oak door of Deling's office.

"Daddy? Daddy, I'm scared, there's something under my bed. Can I sleep with you?" Shari's voice came high and shrill as she begged her father to open the door.

Deling looked over at Alexandra. "Don't hurt her," he begged. Alexandra smirked, her purple lips curling up into an expression more frightening than anger.

"Shari, pretty Shari." She whispered whimsically.

"Don't!" Deling ordered her.

Alexandra stepped forward and grabbed Deling by his neck. She held him close forcing him to stare into her yellow eyes. She kissed him gently on his oily wrinkled forehead.

"You care so much Deling, it makes you all the more beautiful in my eyes." He was crying, tears flowing from his eyes, down the rough terrain of his cheek. He felt the sorceress against him her smooth skin felt like the scaly hid of a snake. She stroked his balding head with one clawed hand. Her nails were black, like the talons of a vulture. She was giant lizard that had crawled up his leg. The scorpion that was standing upon his neck.

Her fingers tightened around his neck.

"So good and yet so evil. So deliciously evil." She massages his neck with her left hand. Her yellow eyes holding his in one spellbinding trance. He couldn't look away. In her eyes he saw his life before him. He saw his brother, Julia, Shari all in one tiny black hole. She drew back suddenly. Her eyes widened. She looked very young then, very innocent. Her mouth was absolutely serious now as she said her final words to him.

"It's not too late for one last sight."

Deling understood. He turned his head toward the window where he allow the bright lights of Deling enter his eye, one final time. And watching, he died with his eyes open as Alexandra broke his neck. It happened so suddenly he did not feel the pain. All he could do was stare at his empire and know.

It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Author's note: "it's not too late for one last sight" that's pretty much what the entire chapter was based on. A couple of weeks back I read this poem on Lot's Wife, I forgot who wrote it. Some Russian poet, I believe. In the translate there was the phrase "it's not too late for one last sight." You see Lot was ordered by God to leave his hometown and to go forth and never look back. However, his wife looked back and for that one sight gave up her life. So of course, in this chapter, as Deling takes that one last look, he gives up his life. I'm sorry, I was madly in love with that phrase for weeks. For what sight would you give up your life?

* * *

Home

Chapter21


	21. chapter21

The Orphan

* * *

Chapter 21 -Eye of the Storm

"Hot dogs!" Zell yelled as he ran into the dormitory holding a tray piled high with is favorite food. He ran into the room where all his friends were gathered. They were sitting around the table in the living room of one of the vacant joint rooms. They had met here secretly for the sake of privacy. Squall was sitting there, against the wall. His right hand was wrapped in a bandage, he had that hand pressed against his head as though he was suffering from a headache. Quistis sat beside him, she had looked up as Zell came running in. Selphie was across from Squall, her tight yellow dress as bright as the sun as she giggled at Zell's sudden burst of enthusiasm. Irvine meanwhile, was beside Selphie, his face locked in a look of friendly mockery. The last person was Fifi, who was sitting at the end of the table. She had gotten up, as Zell came in, to bring him an extra chair.

"Sit down here, Zell" she ordered with a smile, tossing a pigtail behind her back. Zell thought she was the most lovely girl he had ever seen, well maybe it was a tie between her and Rinoa. She so cute and tiny, with her shiny brown hair and pudgy nose. Now she patted the seat next to her in loving affection, waiting for him to sit down.

Zell brought the hot dogs over and placed them on the table.

"Take one, Squall, maybe it will make you less gloomy." Zell offered. He didn't ordinarily offer his hot dogs to anyone else but this was a special occasion.

Squall looked away and ignored him.

"That's everyone, right?" Irvine asked. "We are all here."

"Tch," Zell said as he began to devour his food. "So be that way, Squall. I see you haven't changed."

"We are all here," Quistis answered as she turned her attention from Zell back to Squall.

"Tell us what happened, Squall," Quistis said as gently as she could.

"Were you planning to start without me?" Someone asked from the doorway. The group turned around to see Seifer Almasy standing there. He walked in smiling as though this was the most natural thing in the world. He walked up to Squall and roughly patted him on the back.

"I want to be here when my buddy Squall tells everyone about the recent developments of his love life. I wouldn't miss it for the world, right Squall?"

". . .Whatever."

Seifer laughed. "Go on, don't mind me, Squall. Tell us all about Rinoa. How is she? Does she still talk about that summer we spent together? She used to kiss me you know, did she do that thing with the tongue with you too?"

"Shut up Seifer," Quistis said. "I thought you were taking a nap."

Seifer shrugged. "When my buddy Squall wants to talk I'm going to be here to listen. Right Squall? Don't tell me you never told them about the good old days when we used to sneak porno magazines around and sniff glue. Now that you're a big ol' commander you forgot your old buddy Seifer?"

"Shut up!" Fifi said. "You are not helping Seifer."

Irvine looked up suddenly. "Porno mags? Did someone say porno mags? Where?"

Squall got up. "I'm leaving."

"Squall!" Quistis yelled.

Squall paused and watched her with a deep frown on his face. He looked truly malignant.

Quistis stood up and gestured to Seifer. "Ignore his childish antics, he has something he wants to tell you about the sorceress."

Squall turned his glaze over to Seifer. "What is it?"

Seifer just stood there smirking.

Squall turned to leave when Seifer suddenly spoke up.

"Alexandra isn't who you think she is."

Squall paused.

"She wants to take over the world. Her powers will peak soon. If we don't stop her, she will finish up where her mother left off."

"How do you know that?" Squall asked.

"Did she ever mention the number eight to you Squall? Sorceresses are fond of that number. On the eighth day of the eighth month, she will obliterate the world. Did she show you her power Squall? It's rather fierce. The world of the dead and the world of living, they will cross when her season of passage comes."

Squall turned around, "how do you suggest we get rid of her, Seifer?"

"Well, that is for you to figure out, Mr Leader." Seifer answered. "That is, if you are still interested in destroying her."

"What does that mean?" Squall asked in a malicious tone.

Seifer laughed. "Sorceresses have a way of manipulating their knights, Squall. How do we know we can trust you? How do we know you are not really her spy?"

"Shut up!" Quistis yelled. "Squall is not a spy, nor a knight. He is the leader of Garden, he will help us destroy the sorceress and rescue Rinoa, right Squall?"

Squall said nothing. Suddenly, Selphie spoke up.

"What about Maniac Athena? Do we still need that? As a last resort perhaps."

"What is it?" Squall asked quietly.

"A weapon for absorbing the power of the sorceress," Irvine answered. "It's very effective I heard except . . ."

"Except it will kill Rinoa if she has all of that power passing through her," Zell added. Squall frowned even more deeply.

"That's not a last resort. That's not even a possibility. I won't have it. There is another way." Squall left the room in disgust.

Quistis got up and went after him. She found him at the end of the hallway, leaning against a wall, staring out the small circular window. "Squall, tell us, what do you know about the sorceress?"

Squall looked away and refused to meet her eye. "Not enough to help us in any way. She's young, immature and easy to anger. Rinoa . . Rinoa might not hold out much longer against her. I'm afraid of her, of the affect she has on me. Seifer is right. I might just be her knight."

"No," Quistis said. "I have faith in you Squall, you are strong. You won't give in to mind games. You are no one's puppet. I know that Rinoa will be okay in the end. We will save the world again."

Squall looked at her sadly. "Are you sure Quistis? Because I'm not." He turned away and sighed with such a profound sense of sadness that Quistis realized that he was being serious. He was not going to be of mush help to them in this battle, this time. She would have to deal with the sorceress alone, and maybe with Seifer. Quistis realized all this in a matter of seconds and so she changed the tone of her pleading with Squall.

Quistis nodded in understanding. "Squall. Let us take care of the sorceress. You need your rest. You can't fight her. Remember when Cid stepped down because he couldn't fight Edea? I think that is what you should do now. Leave this to us."

Squall contemplated her words for a moment. Finally he nodded. " It's true I'm too close to the problem to be of much help. I can't . .I can't meet with her, Alexandra. She has a way with messing around with my mind."

Quistis looked at him with sincere sympathy. "I'll bring Rinoa back to you Squall. Don't worry about this. We have a plan. It is better if we don't tell you, until it is over and Rinoa is safe."

Squall looked at her, his frown dissolving. "Alright then, I'll leave you in control Quistis." With that he turned around walked away.

But he looked back only once and said to her "Please, remember she is evil. All those who defend her must be destroyed. No matter what else happens don't forget what I say to you now."

Quistis nodded, watching him leave. He looked sad, almost beaten, as though he had the weight of the world bearing down on him. She was wrong, she realized. He was only one man. He was no omnipotent god. He was just a boy who could not longer hold up against the torrent of misery that plagued his life. As she watched him disappear around the corner someone walked up to her from behind.

"Where's he going?"

Quistis turned around to find Seifer standing there.

"We are going to have to go against Alexandra alone, Seifer. Squall's not coming. He shouldn't. It can't be good for him to have to deal with fighting Rinoa."

Seifer nodded. "I see. I have something to show you Quistis. Don't tell the others. This is just between me and you."

Quistis gasped at what he showed her.

"No it can't be . . . it was you all along!"

Zell and Fifi were walking down the main hall of the Garden when they caught sight of Fujin and Raijin standing beside Seifer and Quistis.

Zell watched frowned as he saw Quistis actively engaging in a conversation with the three. What was with her, he wondered. Why was she eager to trust Seifer suddenly? Zell decided to ignore it. He turned to Fifi,

"I ... um . . .don't . .. . want . . .come .. .with. . us, Fifi, ..you .. there .. dangerous."

Fifi shook her head. "I . .I . .can't . .you . .leave."

Zell scratched his head. It was always so hard to form coherent sentences in front of her.

From behind, Raijin cam walking up to them.

"Seifer says that we are leaving in 300 hours. Hurry up and get your things."

"What!" Zell asked angrily. "When did Seifer start giving orders around here?"

Raijin shrugged. "Ever since Squall decided he wasn't up to the job of being leader anymore." Raijin chuckled deeply from his broad chest. "That chicken wuss."

"No you idiot," Fifi said, "Zell is the chicken wuss, Squall is puberty boy or something. I guess they call Squall that because he's experimenting with his sexuality with Rinoa."

Raijin shrugged. "Oh well, I was close."

Seifer walked up to them with Quistis following quietly behind him.

"Hey, I didn't send you over to socialize. Let's get going."

Zell looked over at Quistis. "Since when did you two become buddies?"

"Hey, any friend of my buddy Squall is a friend of mine right instructor? Anyway I'm her favorite student. I used to ace all her tests."

Zell was even more irritated when Quistis did not object to Seifer's idiotic comments.

"I can't believe you Quistis!" Zell exclaimed.

"Hurry." Fujin said as she pointed to the car which had stopped in front of Balamb garden.

"Hey wait for us!" Irvine called from behind them. He and Selphie came running. They were fully prepared, their junctions ready and their weapons out.

Carbuncle wasn't in his hole however. He appeared to have taken a liking to sitting on Selphie's shoulder. The little animal was perching happily there where he muttered his name now and then.

"Carbuncle," he said and giggled happily. Well it was no mystery who Carbuncle was to be junctioned to.

Seifer turned to Quistis. "Do you still have Eden?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Give it to me," he said to her, quietly. To everyone's surprise she handed it over without another word. "Use some luvluvs, Seifer," she told him. "Eden only has a high affinity for Squall."

Seifer nodded "Instructor, I know everything about Gfs. Hmm what did I get on my GF test again?" he asked. "Oh yes I believe it was a perfect score, just like your second favorite student, Squall."

"Let's get going," Quistis said.

Irvine, Selphie, Zell all stared at her in surprise, unable to believe the sudden change in her disposition. Seifer and Quistis started to walk toward the entrance with Fujin and Raijin following closely.

Zell shook his head. "I think something has possessed Quistis," he said sadly.

Irvine shrugged. "Hey he is her age, come on, maybe she just has the hots for him. You know Squall and Rinoa are pretty close now. Maybe Quistis thinks she has a better chance with Seifer."

Selphie stuck her tongue out. "Ewwww. No Quisty won't go wonky on Seifer. Seifer is the bad guy remember."

"Hey," Irvine said, "she just handed Eden over to him. I would say that's some pretty wonky stuff."

Selphie turned around and started walking after Seifer's group. On her shoulder Carbuncle turned around and stuck his tongue out at Irvine.

"Hey do you really think Squall is hiding porno mags from us?" Irvine asked Zell and Fifi.

Fifi kicked him. "You pervert."

Zell nodded. "Yo if Squall was into that and sniffing glue it that would explain why he's such jerk all the time."

"Yeah yeah," Fifi said. "And I'm sure that Seifer's website really has nude pictures of Squall like he claims. Shut up you two and get going."

Selphie held the bread crumbs in her hand for Carbuncle to sort through. She giggled happily. "Hey I think he likes bread. Ooh! His tongue tickles! You guys should try it."

"Yeah," Seifer said from where he was sitting. "Hey Zell, try it with Bahamut."

Zell growled at him and proceeded to get up and punch the air. The SeeD suite in the train system was large enough so that he could do so without punching anyone in the snot.

"Seifer," Quistis said, "Why do you think the sorceress hasn't closed down the transportation?"

Seifer shrugged. "Stupidity, I guess. Sorceresses are usually pretty dumb, why do you think they need knights to protect them?"

Quistis sighed.

"Do you guys have any sort of plan?" Irvine asked.

Seifer laughed. "I don't need a plan. Plans are for dimwits. I just improvise as I go alone."

"Yeah," Irvine said, "I'm sure that's why you got your ass kicked three times by Squall."

Seifer leaned back. "Hey I was outnumbered. You can't expect me to fight a whole army of people. Anyway Squall was cheating. Did you see him drawing aura from me? That little twerp."

"Carbuncle!" Carbuncle said eagerly as he hopped down from Selphie's shoulder and began to walk around the room.

"Hey is that thing housebroken?" Raijin asked. "I don't want to sit here for a few hours sniffing GF poo, ya know"

Selphie reached over and reclaimed Carbuncle protectively. "Shut up, meanie!"

"Yo, you guys, will we really have to fight, Rinoa?" Zell asked after a while.

Quistis looked at Seifer. He frowned.

"No we'll be fighting the sorceress. If Rinoa shows up instead we'll take her home and give her over to puberty boy so they can act out some scenes from Squally's porno mags."

Zell growled. "No I mean will we be fighting the sorceress in Rinoa's body."

Seifer shrugged. "Well well that depends. We can call an exorcist in that case. Hey Raijin, I think you know a little about exorcism don't you?"

Raijin shrugged. "I know about exotic sex. But I don't think I ever heard of exorcisms."

"Oh well," Seifer said. "Now leave me alone, I'm going to take a nap. I worked pretty hard when I was Ultimecia's knight. She worked me all night for a week. You guys should show more sympathy toward your new leader. So be respectful and leave me alone."

So Seifer leaned back and closed his eyes. Irvine, Zell and Selphie were watching him in disgust. Only Quistis spoke up.

"Let him be."

Author's Note: please, really, this is a interlude before the storm. The stuff that Seifer says about Squall sniffing glue has nothing to do with the outcome of the story. Please people, he's just joking, everywhere. Don't believe it. This was my little period of insanity and yes I know, everyone in this chapter appears to be on crack.

* * *

Home

Chapter 22


	22. chapter22

The Orphan

* * *

Chapter 22 - The Sins of a Father

The phone began to ring. Being alone in the Headmaster's former office, Squall felt he was obligated to pick it up. He sighed and decided to wait until the caller gave up. After the eleventh ring, it was obvious the caller wasn't about to. Squall finally reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Laguna Loire, President of Esthar, who am . . . .. wait a second, Squall is that you?"

"What do you want Loire?" He asked.

"Are you okay? Ellone and I were worried about your safety. I was wondering if I should send some troops over there to fight those Galbaldians. Xu and I were talking about that but Xu never called me back. Is she okay?"

There was silence. Squall contemplated hanging up the phone immediately. He was about to drop the phone back in the cradle when Laguna spoke up again.

"Squall, are you still there? Why won't you talk to me?"

Laguna was silent for a second more before he began again. "Why do you hate me so Squall? I don't understand. Talk to me please, Squall. Tell me if you are okay. I'm your father. I worry so much about you. I wish you would tell me how I can make things right between us."

There was along silence before Squall answered Laguna. When he did he spoke in a low voice of repressed anger and gravity. "Laguna," he began slowly at first, "to make things right between us you would have to change the past. Raine died in hatred for you Laguna. I will always live in hatred for you. Did you really believe that you could correct seventeen years and three lives with a simple apology?"

Laguna's shield of calmness began to crack. He began to forget what he had planned to say and instead began to plead with the iron hearted young man. "Raine did not die in hatred for me. Squall, your mother loved me, I loved her. She would have wanted us to be together. You are not the only one who went through hell the past two decades Squall. I've suffered just as much as you have. I can't take correct the last seventeen years but I can try to change the next fifty. The past is the past, Squall you need to let that go."

Squall began to breath deeply into the receiver. "Do you believe that Laguna? That she forgave you? She thought you were a mistake Laguna. She wished that she had never met you. That is the truth, Loire. Stop living in your rose colored delusions."

"How would you know that Squall? How? Have you spoken to her? Did her ghost come, grab you by the arm and tell you that your father was a mistake? How would you know anything about Raine? Everything you saw of Raine you saw through my eyes!"

Squall was silent. "Why did you call Laguna? Whatever you want to say, you better say it now because I'm going to hang up."

"Squall, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper. You have every right to hate me. I understand. I just-"

"Hurry, Loire. I've had enough." Squall said bitterly.

"Wait wait, don't hang up. I just called to tell you that we figured out what happened to Maniac Athena."

"What happened to it?" Squall asked nonchalantly.

"We were wrong. The Galbaldians never touched it."

"So it's in your possession now?" Squall asked, sounding quite weary.

"No, . . . . .Seifer Almasy has it."

With that Laguna heard a crash on other side of the phone line. As though something was heavy was dropped. Then footsteps, over a wooden floor, disappearing.

"Squall? Squall? Are you okay? Squall are you still there?" Laguna yelled into the phone. He held onto the phone until the dial tone came. There was no answer. Laguna stood there holding the phone, unable to shake the feeling that something horrible had just been set into motion.

"Kiros," Laguna said, turning to his left, in a silent daze. "I want you to send troops to Deling City."

Kiros, ever the vigilant one, walked over to Laguna and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What is it? Does it have to do with Garden?"

Laguna shook his head, letting his long brown hair loose from the thin ponytail.

"No, it's my son. He's about to do something really stupid."

On the other side of the planet a train emerged from the underwater tunnel. The lights in the SeeD suite had dimmed as the daylight disappeared from the sky to give way to the long night ahead. Selphie was fast asleep on one of the couches while her GF laid nearby, resting as well.

"Seifer," Quistis said finally breaking the blanket of silence. "You do have a plan don't you?"The cold eyed instructor scanned the sleeping form of the blond boy by her side. To his other side, Fujin was sitting with her head leaning against the window. She had been studying the darkening landscape in a nostalgic reverie but now she was studying Quistis with apprehension as she always did.

"You can stop pretending to sleep now," Quistis said, he voice becoming a tad more commanding. "No one is here but us, Selphie is asleep."

Seifer opened one blue eye and with his right hand he casually scratched his chest. "I told you already that I will take care of the sorceress."

"How are you planing to do that? I remember what you told me before about the barrier around the city with will be broken four hours before midnight the seventh day of the eighth month."

"Yes," Seifer said with weariness. "The barrier is broken because she needs to collect her powers. She will be powerless for four hours since she is conserving her power for midnight, where the season of passage will take place. We need to get to her before midnight. You aren't chickening out are you Quistis?"

"No," Quistis said pressing her lips together. "I told you already, I have made my choice."

Seifer looked at her and nodded. He then withdrew his hand from his pocket and opened his fist. On his gloved palm laid the circular crystal which burned a faint blue in the darkness.

"All I need to do is press this against her forehead and the sorceress will be done for."

Quistis studied the glowing globe intensely. It lite up her face in an eerie turquoise light.

"And so will Rinoa."

Seifer shrugged and closed his palm around the crystal once more, squeezing it for reassurance. He closed his eyes and leaned back.

"One life for a billion. It's not much."

Author's Note: At this point it is very very important that you understand the meaning of "crossing the stars." Whenever Alexandra says "cross the stars" she means to go against fate. As anyone who reads Shakespeare would know, going against fate often results in devastating tragedy. In my interpretation of FF8, I will assume that fate decrees that Rinoa and Squall shall be together. However, you must understand what when Squall uses the phrase "cross the stars" there might be a double meaning. He could either mean to go against fate as he did back at chapter 15 or to bring someone back from the dead. So I guess its up to you to figure out what he means.

Author's Note: Consider this : Athena is the goddess of justice.

* * *

Home

Chapter 23


	23. chapter23

The Orphan

* * *

Chapter 23 - City Closest to Hell

Squall Leonhart landed the Ragnarok near the Tomb of the Unknown King and continued to walk to Deling City. From the Ragnarok he could see Deling covered in a mist of red. The seventh day of the eighth night, was tonight.

At the entrance of Deling he saw a mass of soldiers guarding the entrance. Squall pulled out his gunblade and held it ready in his right hand. He grimaced in pain as he tightened his grip around the handle. He had given all his GFs to his friends. If he got into a fight he would only be able to attack. There must be another way in than through battle.

"Hey who goes there?" a young soldier yelled as Squall walked out of the shadows.

It was only one soldier, Squall decided that he could probably take him out.

"Mr. Leonhart!" The young man yelled suddenly, removing his helmet. "Imagine seeing you here, Mr Leonhart. Wow, remember me? Well of course you don't, I'm sure you have far more important things on your mind. I'm Zee Dan!"

Squall frowned and loosened his grip on the blade. So Alexandra had idiots guarding her gates. What happened to the real soldiers?

The young man removed his helmet, letting loose his mass of spiky blond hair. He smiled at Squall and raised hand in effort to coax a hand shake out of Squall. Squall stood his ground and did not raise his hand.

Slightly embarrassed, the young man took back his hand.

"Where you going, Mr. Leonhart, can I help you with anything? Are you going on some really important mission to save the world? I really want to help you, you know since you were so nice to me at the Deling party. I'm involved now, you know what they say about the train."

Squall narrowed his eyes at the young man. He was about sixteen years of age, Squall estimated, yet he seemed ages younger than his seventeen. The man's huge blue eyes were downright frightening and his arms were huge in comparison to his body.

"No, I don't know," Squall replied. "What do they say about the train?" Squall asked trying to be friendly.

"There ain't no getting off the train once you get on it, Mr Leonhart. That's what my friends told me. The train we are on makes no stops."

Squall frowned and slowed his pace to speak to the blond boy. "A word of advice, Mr Dan, if you want people to respect you maybe you should start using proper grammar and not words like 'ain't' you sound like a hillbilly from a tiny town near the mountains."

Zee nodded, quite ashamed. "I'm sorry Mr. Leonhart." The boy all the more eager to help now that he had throughly made a fool of himself in front of his idol. "Are you trying to get into the city, Mr. Leonhart? I can help you get in. I know a way nearby. Come follow me!" the boy said waving for him to follow. Squall sighed and followed him.

Quistis got off of the train in Deling. She didn't need to be reminded by Irvine this time to head for the sewers. Beside her, Seifer was standing frowning at the Deling guards.

"Does she have them under mind control?" Quistis asked.

Seifer shrugged. "Perhaps, some of them are just plain stupid. They don't really need mind control."

Quistis watched her friends climb down into the sewers and she followed. As she stepped off the ladder they were attacked by a group of Creeps. The long fingered shadow creatures came in a group of five. Seifer raised his gunblade and slashed one of them across its middle. Selphie stocked up on some thunder spells while Irvine shot one with some Dark Ammo. Zell was zapped with a lightening spell but he countered with a Holy spell. Quistis frowned at him.

"Don't waste the strong spells."

Zell ignored her. "Yo, those bolts hurt."

Fujin took down the last one with a Aero.

"The enemies down here are a piece of cake," Raijin said.

That was when they heard a rumbling from the depth of the dark sewers.

"What was that!" Selphie exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter," Quistis said."Whatever comes, comes. We need to get going. We need to get to the sorceress before midnight."

The group nodded as they continued walking following Quistis's lead.

Squall stepped out of the tiny tunnel Zee had led him through. He made a face as he brushed cobwebs out of his hair. Zee shrugged sheepishly as he watched Squall brush himself off.

"I'm sorry, it's probably not fitting for big heros like you to crawl through abandoned pipes." Zee looked even more ashamed as he looked at Squall's frowning face.

"No," Squall said, coughing from the dust. "It's fine. Which way is it to the presidential mansion?"

Zee pointed at the distance. Squall shook his head as he saw the distant building surrounded by red lights. It was going to be a long walk. He turned to leave when Zee grabbed him suddenly by the arm.

"Wait, here, you might need this. It's not much but it should help you on your way." Zee handed Squall a bag of Ultima stones. Squall took them from the young man and for a moment Squall was touched by the man's gesture. He looked at Zee and patted him on the shoulder.

"Thank you Zee, I misjudged you."

Zee smiled. "I'm going to be like you one day Mr Leonhart. I'm going to be a hero, I'll have women galore just like you and the entire world will love me."

Squall looked at the young man sadly. "All that comes with a price Zee. In the end you might wish you never gave up what you have now."

Zee shrugged. "You are really something Mr. Leonhart, you're going to go rescue your lady now aren't you? Big time heroes like you always save the lady from the evil villain. Only the second rate counterfeit heroes ever have their lady dying on them. You have nothing to worry about." Zee waved to Squall as he turned to enter the pipes once more.

Squall turned toward the city and watched the magnificent city before him. If only it was really so simple. But in reality there were no real villains or any real heroes. Only those like Seifer Almasy divided others into black and white, endings into happy and sad, emotions into love and hate. Because in the end no matter who you choose to fight or who you saved from harm, both sides had already lost something by waging war.

What is it really that you want, Alexandra? Squall wondered.

Quistis turned left again for the fourth time.

"Are you sure we are not lost Quistis?" Zell asked.

"No, I've been down here a dozen times already." Quistis reminded him.

Irvine chuckled. "They should make this the official SeeD doorway."

Raijin stopped in his tracks. "Did you hear that?" he asked.

"What?" Selphie asked. She looked around. "I don't see anything."

Something growled in the distance. The entire group turned around in the direction of the sound. Seifer walked forward slashing the air with his gunblade.

"Come out, damn it. Stop being a coward. Come out you fool and fight me!"

"Calm down Seifer," Selphie said. "It probably can't understand what you are saying anyway."

Seifer stood there and frowned. Zell walked over to him and squinted in the dim light trying to make out a shape.

"Nothing." He said.

That was when he was suddenly hurled backwards by a huge claw. He fell against the wall and collapsed in a heap. The monster walked out of the shadows, his green eyes glittering with menace. It was a huge thing made of slime and mud. He growled at them, unleashing a bad breath attack. Selphie went to Zell's aid while Quistis immediately used a mega elixir to undo the status affects on Raijin, Irvine. Seifer ran forward fearlessly and slashed the monster across its face. But the monster just melted back together.

"What is this?" Seifer asked as he cast a Bizzarga on the creature. Part of its face froze but new slime just replaced that which was frozen.

Quistis whipped the monster with her Save the Queen but her whip was stuck in the middle of it. She tried to tug it out but the monster refused to let go.

"Irvine! Help me!" She yelled at him but he was on the floor fast asleep. Quistis growled and continued to tug.

Fujin drew Aura from Seifer and cast it upon him. Seifer nodded in her direction and began to use the Fire Cross on the demon. Quistis was still holding onto her Save the Queen. It was stuck good.

Fire Cross did no good. The monster just melted back together. Raijin came over and began to help Quistis pull her Save the Queen. Finally Zell got back on his feet. He then called Leviathan. "Get out of the way, Quistis!" yelled as he, a sleepy Irvine and Selphie began to run down the tunnel. Seifer slashed at the monster one last time, then he and Fujin began running as well.

Finally Quistis gave up as she turned around with Raijin and began to run. Behind them, Leviathan's waterfall obliterated the monster.

Quistis shook her head and fixed her wet hair.

"I guess it's up to you guys to attack the sorceress now, " she said.

Squall crept through the trees, doing his best to avoid the sight of the guards as he neared the archway. His gunblade caught a ray of light and glittered like gold in the street light. Seeing a guard in front of him, Squall took him out with one good stab and emerged from the tiny forest. He crept along the archway, with his back against the yellow stone, as he looked over at the Presidential Mansion down the street he frowned at the long open distance he had to pass to get there. It was impossible. That was when someone caught him roughly by the shoulder and slammed him flat against the stone wall.

The man pressed Squall's mouth closed with his gloved hand.

"Don't make a sound," he ordered and took his hand off.

Squall rubbed the salty taste off his lips with the back of his hand.

General Caraway poked his neck out to scan for guards then, seeing the coast was clear, he turned his sight back to Squall.

"Listen, Leonhart, you did a pathetic job of taking care of my daughter. She's in that Presidential Mansion trapped inside the sorceress. You better rescue her."

Squall glared at him. "What do you think I'm doing Caraway. I don't see you putting out any effort to help Rinoa."

Caraway looked remorseful. "Because . . I can't. I can't help her, Leonhart. I'm an old man there is only so much I can do. You will . . bring her back safely to me, will you?"

Squall's tone decreased in malice. "I'm going to do that now. Seifer Almasy is there. He's planning to harm her. I'm going to defend her from him. Will you help me get to her?"

Caraway nodded. "Seifer Almasy, I only wish I could help you kill that bastard. He's going to try to harm Rinoa? Well I'm not surprised. Come Leonhart, I'll help you into that mansion. If I see Seifer Almasy I'll shoot him on sight."

"Carbuncle is cold, hey look he's shivering!" Selphie squealed as she hugged the GF in her arms.

"Put him back in his hole them," Seifer said, throughly irritated.

"No!" Selphie said. "He hates his hole. Squall kept him in his hole all the time. "

"I can see why," Seifer replied with disgust.

"Light." Fujin said as she pointed to the room with a ladder in the distance.

"We're out of here!" Zell yelled happily.

Quistis rubbed her wet arms. She could see why the little animal was cold. She was freezing as well. It was middle of August too. But Deling City appeared to have frozen over.

It's the day that hell froze over.

Irvine walked over to her and handed her his coat.

_It's cold because Alexandra has sucked all the energy from the air. She is harboring that energy ready to use it to destroy the world,_ Quistis thought to herself.

"Here, Quistis," he said. "Put it on, you are going to catch something nasty."

"Hey!" Raijin said, "I'm wet too. Why did chicken wuss have to call Leviathan while we were still tugging at the whip anyway. It's just plain stupid, ya know."

Zell growled and lunged at him but was restrained by Selphie.

"Stop it!" she ordered.

Quistis shrugged and wrapped Irvine's coat around herself. "Let's go," she said. "We don't have much more time."

The group climbed up the narrow ladder into the Deling Archway.

"Look," Seifer said. "The Presidential Mansion is right there. Let's get going."

"Yeah but how?" Zell asked. "The guards just might notice a group of armed SeeDs walking down the open street."

Quistis pointed at the clock. "Look, we only have three hours before midnight. We need to get there now."

Seifer kicked the stone wall in frustration. "I don't care, let's just take out all our firepower and make a run for it. We have enough ammo to take down a small town, anyway."

Fujin nodded at Seifer's words. Raijin shrugged. Irvine scratched his head. Selphie frowned.

"It is the fastest way to get there, ya know." Raijin said in support for his leader.

Irvine, Zell and Selphie all looked to Quistis for a decision. She merely threw her hands aside. "I give up Seifer, do what you wish." Quistis finally said.

"Hey!" Zell said. "I'm through with this. Quistis why have you been on Seifer's side all this time?" He inquired. Quistis just looked at him sadly and followed a cocky Seifer out from under the arch. She whispered something as she turned her head around. It sounded something like "because he's our only hope."

Quistis walked over to Seifer's side as they stepped out from under the arch. She did not believe that this was the best course of action but frankly she was too exhausted and too pressed for time to care. Seifer looked over at her and shrugged.

"It's not far, we'll just make a dash for it."

Quistis pressed her lips together and did not respond but suddenly her eyes widened in surprise as she saw a form emerge on the other side of the arch. It was the shape of a man, with a gun. A sense of deja vu shoot through her. Caraway. In an act of reflex, she shoved Seifer to one side out of the line of fire from the man with the gun.

"He-" Seifer exclaimed as she pressed her gloved hand over his mouth.

"Sssh," she said as she glanced over to make sure the others were still loitering behind but it was too late. Selphie had ostentatiously stepped up to the threshold of the arch with Irvine beside her. They were walking together quietly, taking no notice of the danger before them. Quistis felt every muscle in her body tense.

Please, she thought to herself, please don't shoot.

But suddenly, instead of a shot, she heard Selphie squeal in joy.

"Sir Laguna!" Selphie yelled and she ran over and hugged him.

Beside him stood an embarrassed Kiros and a nervous looking Ward.

Quistis took her hand off Seifer's mouth as she looked over in surprise.

Irvine scratched his neck as he watched Selphie embrace Laguna, Kiros then Ward.

"Are you here to get the sorceress too?" Selphie asked.

"Carbuncle!" Carbuncle said happily from her shoulder.

Laguna nodded. "Is Squall here?" he asked.

"Nope!" Selphie said. "Squall is at Garden. He told us to go save Rinoey for him."

Laguna breathed a sigh of relief. "That's great. I thought he might have come here to fight the sorceress."

"Naww," Irvine said with a wave of his hand. "Squall has had too much action in the past few days. It's just us here. Leave it to us. We'll get her like we got Ultimecia." He assured Laguna.

"Hey who goes there!" A Galbaldian soldier yelled as he caught sight of the party.

"Oh no!" Selphie exclaimed. "Looks like we have some company." She took out her Strange Vision and held it ready.

"Stand back, Laguna, we'll take care of them, right Quistis? Zell?" Irvine suddenly looked around in surprise. "Zell? Quistis?" He asked in shock as he realized that he and Selphie were all that was left of their party.

The Galbaldian Soldiers started closing in.

"Ha ha," Kiros said. "It looks like they left you in their hurry to get to the sorceress."

Laguna stepped forward and readied his machine gun. "Selphie, Irvine, go after your friends. We'll take care of these soldiers. Back up from Esthar is just around the corner. Go."

"Are you sure?" Selphie asked.

"Yeah, go. Kill that bloody sorceress and her knight, for me and for Squall. Go!" Laguna urged.

Selphie and Irvine nodded as they began running in the direction of the Presidential mansion.

"I see them coming!" Zell said as he held the giant oak door ajar. Quistis watched with concern at Selphie and Irvine who were nearing the mansion. They had narrowly avoided a time consuming fight with the Galbaldians. They were even luckier, perhaps, that Laguna did not see Seifer. Quistis didn't want to contemplate the complications that would resulted should Laguna realize that they were going to use Maniac Athena on Rinoa.

"Hey you left us!" Selphie exclaimed as she slipped through the door with Carbuncle held tightly in her arms.

"It was necessary, ya know." Raijin told her. "We couldn't wait for ya guys to chit chat."

"We need to get going," Quistis reminded them all as Zell shut the door tightly behind Irvine.

"Yo," Zell said. "Would anyone might explaining to me why there are no guards at all here?"

"The same reason, chicken wuss, this place is fifty degrees lower in temperature than the outside," Seifer answered him.

Zell growled at him.

"Shut up," Quistis said. "Listen, the sorceress is here. Remember when we went to fight Ultimecia how mature you guys acted for the sake of saving the world? Well I want you to act like that again and stop the bloody bickering!"

"Sheesh," Zell said. "Seifer started it."

"You guys, please, let's stop." Selphie said speaking up finally. "I don't like this place. It's eerie. Let's get this done and leave, please." Held tightly in her arms, Carbuncled agreed eagerly.

Irvine pointed down the main hallway, "I think it is this way, up those stairs in back. That should lead us to the main room."

"Proceed," Fujin said.

The group followed Irvine's lead as he began walking down the long dark hallway. The room appeared to be getting darker as they walked, as though some vampire was sucking the light and heat from the air. They came to a stairway moments later. Irvine shrugged as he bravely lead the way up the stairs followed closely by Seifer and Quistis. Behind Seifer and Quistis was Fujin and Raijin who were followed by Selphie and Zell. Zell was slowed down by his recent injury from the sewer monster. Selphie just didn't really understand what they were planning enough to take any sort of leadership role.

"The throne room is down there." Irvine whispered.

Quistis nodded as she watched Seifer step into the lead. That was when she heard music. It sounded like some sort of flute but then she realized that it was the wind. The skies were singing. It was a low song with the noted drawn out almost as soulful as the voice of the violin. It was so sad and poignant that it made her heart fell heavy in her chest. How evil would a sorceress have to be to make the sky cry in pain?

"We are ready right?" Seifer asked in a low voice. There was no mocking tone this time, no smirk. It was a genuine question.

"She's alone in there." Seifer reminded them. "She's just one women. We can take her out, just leave it all up to me."

Fujin, Quistis, Raijin and Selphie nodded. Irvine shrugged and Zell said nothing.

Seifer turned to begin walking down the long eerie hallway when he heard a voice, singing. They all heard it, although no one said anything about it. Someone was singing.

"Fairies, lambs, and butterflies," a voice sang in the distance.

Seifer felt his muscles tense as he heard the voice. It was her. He could almost feel her neck in his hands. She was his. She was sitting there, the embodiment of all his nightmares, of all his internal torture. Ultimecia's spawn. Squall had never allowed him the opportunity to seek his vengeance on Ultimecia but now he would have it on Alexandra. He would never be mockingly called the sorceress's knight, he would be the one to save the world this time. Squall's moment of glory had passed. That pathetic excuse of a rival would be obliterated forever from his playing field when, he, the rightful heir, took all of the sorceress's power. In his hand Seifer squeezed the hard bulb of Maniac Athena, he could almost feel the power flowing into him like ichor. That wonderful nectar which would wash away all his guilt, sin and helplessness.

"Sleepy clouds in summer skies." the voice continued.

Quistis clenched her fists tight at her side. Rinoa, that poor child. She never understood the danger they were in. It always a game to her. Quistis just hoped that she would not feel it when Seifer pressed that crystal to her forehead. Did she even understand what it mean to die? She was always the innocent one, the foolish child that believed that any problem could be solved by calling the other a "meanie." Poor Squall had tried so hard to preserve her innocence. However, in the end she will have to grow up and find out that you can't elude death by calling it a meanie. Quistis just hoped that Squall would understand why she had to take this course of action. Unlike Zell and Selphie, she did not find Rinoa's life more important than that of a billion. Perhaps Squall knew that too and had sent her to complete a mission he could not bear to suffer through. Quistis knew that he had placed the success of this mission on her shoulders and that regardless of what happens she had to complete it for him even if it meant Rinoa's life or that of her own.

I'm doing this for you, Squall.

From the depths of the hallway the singing continued, unhurried and calm.

"Sleepy clouds in summer skies."

Fujin kept her eyes on Seifer as they continued down the hall. She watched him swinging his gunblade casually as he walked. That tiny gesture made her feel better, as though there was still sanity in this ghoul's home. He was her pillar of strength. In the end as long as he still stood there with that devil-may-care smirk on his face, she knew that nothing in the world could go wrong. It would always be a long continuous pursuit of Seifer's dream, as capricious and fickle as that dream may be. There in the darkness, underneath the screaming sky outside, in the freezing mid August night, Fujin was not afraid.

"Sleep all night, in my sight,"

Irvine rubbed two of his gun powder stained fingers together as the distance between him and the sorceress shortened. The sorceress was singing, it was funny. He turned and winked at Selphie who had a serious look on her face. The future may never come, the past is gone, all that exists is now, those were Stella's words. The future might bring death. The world might end tonight. These might be his last moments alive, why spend them being afraid? What a bizarre night, the skies appeared to be screaming. It was a miraculous show to see. With a smile on his face he reached over and hugged Selphie one last time.

I can't die. What will all these women do without me?

"Though you're off in dreamland."

Zell squeezed his fists tight. He was mad at Quistis, for not trusting him with her plans. He could not understand why Quistis choose to discuss her plans with Seifer before she would discuss them with him. Was he really as useless as they said he was? It reminded him of when Squall had chosen to team up with Seifer during the Dollet exam rather than him. Squall would rather be with his enemy rather than befriend him. All his life he had tried to cover his own insecurity using his fists, yet now he began to come to the painful realization that perhaps it was all just illusion, not any better than Seifer's mockery of a dream. Fifi, he thought of his lovely Fifi but the thought did not give him any comfort. Rinoa's life was in danger, of that he was sure. Seifer who hated her and Quistis who did not care. They were the leaders of the operation. What sort of a fool was Squall to do this? If he was really the wonder of a man that all of garden praised, why was he not here to save his Rinoa?

Zell frowned. I'll protect you Rinoa, even if Squall won't.

"Then, tomorrow, with the sun,"

Selphie held her whimpering Carbuncle in her arms. She forced a smile on her face as Irvine hugged her. He looked genuinely happy.

He's trying to comfort me

She watched Quistis and Seifer nearing the huge lavishly designed door at the end of the hall. It glowed in the dim light. She remembered a long time ago when it was Squall and Quistis standing at Ultimecia's door. "Let's get it over with," Squall had said as they stood there in a circle back then. As cold and impersonal as Squall was, Selphie had felt safe being led through that fight by him, their leader.

Now, that leader was Seifer.

Somehow it just wasn't the same.

Quistis closed her eyes as Seifer went through the door. She was next. She forced her eyes open as she followed behind. What kind of instructor was she to let her student in first? But it did not matter. She had too many memories of Ultimecia to want to be the first one.

She had expected a great golden throne. She had expected to see an open blue sky eerie in its artificial quality, expected a great ostentatious witch sitting there in her flaming red dress with rainbow spirals across her skin.

But there was nothing like that.

On the small throne where Edea had once sat was Rinoa.

She was bent over something which she was holding lovingly in her lap.

Her hair on top of her head in a black crown of thick coils lavishly decorated with pearls and jewels. From her back were two magnificent black wings, as dark as those of the raven perched on the bust uttering "nevermore." She wore a black dress of velvet, one which had a small V neck. One of the few dim lights in the room fell upon her, illuminating her in a cylinder of yellow. Her smooth skin was as white as virgin snow, as though no blood ran underneath that emaciated flesh.

In her arms she held a bundle of fur. As the group formed stood in front of her she bent over and planted a kiss on the raccoon on her lap.

"Back to mama, little one," she whispered and looked up. Her eyes were as yellow as the mid day sun and her cheeks wrapped with a layer of vein. She smiled then.

"So you've come for me, SeeDs."

The raccoon on her lap her perked up. Quistis watched the little animal crawl off her lap. It slipped clumsily off the folds of her dress and fell onto the carpeted floor. As it pushed itself back into a standing position, its neck twisted around almost a hundred and eighty degrees. Nothing alive can twist its neck like that, Quistis realized in horror. The raccoon was dead, long dead. Yet it kept walking towards them, pulling itself along desperately on its crumpling legs.

Halfway across, the raccoon's back legs gave out. It dragged its self on its front paws until those two gave out. It was a while later before the head collapsed and the animal fell dead.

Alexandra looked sad.

"That always happens. They are so fragile."

Quistis felt such nausea then as she had never felt in Ultimecia's presence. This woman was evil. She was evil beyond rational perception. It didn't matter whose body she was in. Alexandra must die. Quistis would have strangled her with her bare hands if she could.

Seifer's voice burst out as he stepped forward. "Prepare to meet your doom Alexandra."

Quistis nodded in consent as she stepped forward as well.

Alexandra smiled more deeply as she kept her gold eyes on Seifer.

"Turn around, Seifer, and meet my knight."

The entire group was shocked into silence as they turned to come face to face with Squall.

* * *

Home

Chapter24


	24. chapter24

The Orphan

* * *

Chapter 24- Dueling for a Haunted Lady

Squall walked down the dark hallway holding his gunblade in one hand. The only sound he heard was the clicking of his heels against the wood floor. Even through his thick jacket he was beginning to feel the cold. He flexed his injured hand again, trying to drive away the pain. This final fight with Seifer was inevitable from first day Seifer picked him out as a rival. It didn't matter to him anymore if he won or lost. Alexandra was right, he had strayed too far from his dream. All his life he wanted the love of one person, not the adoration of many. There was no point in being the hero of Garden when he only wanted the understanding of one. He realized then that he had never been further from his dream, and never more alone.

_You wanted that because your thoughts brought you so much pain so you choose not to think at all, just like Seifer._

He was beginning to see the truth in Alexandra's words. Squall walked closer to the double doors at the end of hall. It was night of discovery for the children of fate. Destiny had not brought him here. It was his choice this time. He had never meant to be on this side of the fight, on the side of the sorceress. But he had never liked destiny anyway, it was the sloppy scriptwriter that fired off one event after another never caring how the insignificant puppets walking through the roles liked it. Well, tonight he walked out of that role.

Squall stepped up to the double doors and paused before he stepped in.

_If you ever want me to understand, it is not I that must change but you._

Rinoa, he thought, I think I'm beginning to understand..

Squall stepped inside, closing the door quietly behind him. There stood Alexandra beside the window. She was leaning against it quietly, mournfully, pensively. She was dressed all in black but the moonlight made her glow in white. She raised a hand to cheek and leaned against it.

"So you've come, Squall, I knew you would."

Squall took a few steps into the room, walking from one spotlight of light to another.

"You know I came for Maniac Athena, Alex, not you."

Alex nodded. "You are here. That's all that matters. You were meant to be here, fate decreed that you should be here at this place at this time. Yet the choice remains up to you what to do when your friends step through that door."

Squall looked away from her, allowing his eyes to run over the dismal decorations of the room. He had been here before, the throne room.

"You lied to me Alexandra. Everything you told me was a lie."

Alexandra finally looked up from that window. She met his eye and she looked more sorrowful than ever. Her purple lips were pressed together tightly as though she was trying to keep herself from saying something awful.

"You are taking over the world now, Alexandra. That was your intention all along wasn't it?" Squall asked her.

She looked back out the window as though her fury had passed. She spoke calmly then, in a voice of resignation.

"Seifer told you that did he? It sounds like something he would say."

"Then why are you here, Alexandra?" Squall asked exasperated.

"I came here to save your Garden. It was for you that I killed Deling. You asked Raine for help didn't you? Well I did what she could no longer do. That day in the Balamb meadow, Deling wanted to killed you all, Balamb Garden or Neo, he did not care."

Squall frowned. "Deling is dead now Alexandra, why are you still here? My Garden is safe, the fight is won. Nothing you say makes any sense."

"Remember Squall, what you said once? That you didn't want to die because you were afraid of becoming just another memory. That people would speak of you and say what they want, using the past tense and twist your deeds to their own interpretation."

"What does that have to do with our situation now Alexandra?" Squall asked with increasing weariness.

"Well." she looked back over at him and gestured to the large city that stretched across the landscape under the large oval window. "I offer you this. This will be your immortality. Think about it Squall, you can rule the world, make them all think what you want. And when you die, you will be remembered as the greatest king that ever lived. No one will twist your deeds, you will be a legend. I can give you this, the world, the moon, the sea. It will all belong to you and all I ask in return is that you cross the stars."

"I don't want any of that." Squall said. "I want for you to stop this nonsense Alexandra."

She shrugged. "Think on it Squall, what kind of future do you see for yourself? You are no warrior, not like Seifer Almasy. Warriors see in black and white, it's just to kill or not to kill. You see the gray that hides in between. The very fact you are having this conversation with me now proves my point. Garden was never meant for the likes of you. You were born to rule."

"No!" Squall said. "Stop it, stop using my thoughts against me."

She closed her eyes than, as though she was listening to the whispering wind.

"I hear her Squall, Raine, she's here. She wants to tell you that you are in danger. That you should leave."

Alexandra opened her eyes and looked at him. "But she is wrong, you are not in danger, my prince, I will protect you."

She walked away from the window, her legs pushing the material of the black velvet forward as she walked. She walked with her hands clasped over her chest as though she was praying.

"They are coming Squall, I can feel them. I can't fight them, Squall. My powers have dwindled. I can't protect myself from them should they attack, not until midnight."

"What happens at midnight?" Squall asked.

She smiled. "It's the season of passage. You will see what will happen. You will be surprised."

Squall shook his head. "I'm not going to let them use Maniac Athena on you Alexandra. That I promise. But I make no bond of loyalty to you, remember that."

Alexandra picked up something limp and furry from the ground. "It doesn't matter anymore Squall. After the season of passage nothing you believe will matter." Alexandra walked over to her throne and sat down with the bundle of fur in her lap. Squall merely frowned at her cryptical statement and walked to the wall. He stood there in the corner adjacent to the door, in the darkness. He needed some time to think. With that Alexandra opened her mouth and began to sing quietly to the fur in her lap.

"Baby dear, Mama's here," Alexandra sang gently stroking the object in her lap.

Squall leaned against the wall and said nothing.

Rinoa, I think I'm finally beginning to understand what you were trying to tell me.

"Watching o'er your slumber," Alexandra continued.

_Even as I see your eyes watching me, you don't see me anymore._

Rinoa. Squall thought. He saw her now even as he looked at Alexandra.

Rinoa, no matter what happens tonight, I will save you.

"Dream, my child, until the dawn" Rinoa felt her lips moving, singing softly. She looked out of Alexandra's eyes, at Squall who was standing there, leaning against the wall, gunblade in hand. He was holding it in his left hand. Funny, she always thought he was right handed. He was frowning, making that scar on his forehead stand out crimson against his pale skin. It seemed as though that scar was the manifestation of all his troubles instead of a slash of a gunblade.

Take a good look, Alexander told her, it may just be your last sight of him.

Rinoa tried to ignore Alexandra to the best of her ability. She suddenly sent a burst of strength into her fingers making them flex to her will. Alexandra was irritated. Stop it, she ordered. Rinoa felt a tiny degree of satisfaction. She was getting better at resisting Alexandra and now in her weakened state, Rinoa found that she was able to jerk her limbs now and then. In fact, it was easiest when Alexandra's attention was elsewhere. It was pretty useless but her sudden acts of control irritated Alexandra to no end.

You won't be in this body anymore, Rinoa after midnight.

Rinoa tried to keep her mind clean. I don't care, she forced herself to think. I won't show fear in front of you Alexandra.

"Wake the daisies on the lawn," her lips moved again.

Rinoa turned her attention back to Squall who was staring at the dark corner as though it was the most fascinating thing in the world. What are you thinking, my love? She wondered. In Alexandra's ever increasing weakness their minds had become intermingled into one. Seeing then from Alex's eyes, Rinoa knew that Alex could no longer read Squall's mind. However, Rinoa did begin to notice a shade that followed Squall around. Raine.

Her mouth continued to sing as Rinoa felt that shade wandering about the room. Squall looked down and appeared to close his eyes in quiet meditation. From down the hallway, Rinoa could feel something coming.

Squall lifted his head as Alexandra neared the end of her song. The door to the room had opened. It didn't surprise him when Seifer Almasy stepped into the room. Behind him followed Quistis, walking in fearfully behind him, then Seifer's posse came followed by the rest. Squall did not move, they took no notice of him. They all stared at Alexandra in shock. Squall did find it amusing how she was able to throughly terrify them with her glowing eyes. The little bundle of fur on her lap suddenly stepped onto the floor and began to walk.

"Prepare to meet your doom Alexandra." Seifer yelled suddenly.

Squall stood up and tightened his grip on his gunblade. It is time Seifer. You have taken her from me for the last time. Alexandra looked over at Squall. Yes it is time, she said with her eyes. Suddenly she broke into a smile.

"Turn around, Seifer, and meet my knight."

Squall watched the surprise on their faces as they saw him, standing there, weapon in one hand hanging by his side. Why were they so surprised? How could they know him so well and yet be unable to understand his decision. He was willing to pursue his dream to the same extreme that Seifer was willing to pursue his. Unlike Seifer, his dream was not for fame, titles or power. He just wanted the love of one. In the end, no friends, enemies or rivals, were going to stand in the way of this dream. Squall walked over to Alexandra. He held his gunblade in both hands, in front of him, ready to defend her should they attack.

" I'm sorry" He said to them. They were all in shock, unable to move, but Seifer stepped forward gunblade held out like a fencer.

"I knew it," Seifer said viciously. "You are her knight," he chuckled sarcastically. "I was right all along."

"Squall!" Quistis said as she reached out her right hand to him in futile gesture.

"Stop it Squall! She's got you under mind control!" Selphie yelled at him.

"Shut up!" Seifer said. "It's useless to reason with him. He's under her power." In a blur of white Seifer spun around and sent his gunblade into Squall who blocked his blow. Seifer pressed his gunblade against Squall's and they stood face to face.

"You will fall, black knight." Seifer growled at him as Squall shoved him back.

Seifer jumped back his white coat flaring out like a cape. He chuckled and fixed his grip on his gunblade as he swung it forth aiming for Squall's head. Squall raised his own blade blocking the blow. There was loud smash like the sound of glass shattering as the two blades met.

Squall shoved Seifer back once more as he charged forth and attacked mercilessly letting out a torrent of blows which Seifer narrowly blocked. Finally Seifer swung his blade around and pulled the trigger slashing Squall's shoulder. Squall jumped back and in his wrath sent his blade over Seifer's chest, cutting him across his breast. Seifer stumbled back, momentarily stunned. He glanced at the bloody staining his white shirt red but quickly cast Curaga on himself. Squall pressed his hand against the wound on his shoulder. Unlike Seifer, he did not have the benefit of magic. He had not one GF on him.

Seifer realized his advantage quickly and commenced to attack Squall.

Quistis watched the fight from the doorway. Squall's blood was staining his shirt red as he blocked blow after blow from Seifer. She wanted desperately to help him but he was the sorceress's knight. There was nothing she could do. One man's life and a billion innocents. Which was more important? That was not a decision she could easily make. A world of strangers for the life of her professed younger brother. She remembered Squall's last words to her, what he had made her promise before he sent her on this mission to hell.

_Please, remember she is evil. All those who defend her must be destroyed. No matter what else happens don't forget what I say to you now_

Yes Squall, but that was so much easier to swallow when the enemy we fought against was not you.

Quistis stood there without moving. She could not decide.

"Had enough Squall?" Seifer asked as he watched Squall stumble back from his numerous blows. Squall pulled his hand tighter around the blade. In an act of pure fury, he lunged at Seifer and slashed at his chest so viciously and so fast that Seifer fell backwards in effort to block it.

Seifer was on his back now as Squall stood in front of him. Squall merely stood there for a moment. Seifer was fighting for him fame, he for Rinoa. This was the way it always should have been. Squall raised his gunblade when suddenly a light burst of out no where and picked him off his feet and threw him against the wall. Seifer laughed and got up.

"Eternal Breath, Squall. How do you like your own medicine?"

Alexandra's eyes flared in yellow as she watched Squall try to get back on his feet. The wall was imprinted in red where Squall had violently clashed against it. Squall was on his knees now, grimacing as he coughed up a mouthful of blood.

"We need to help him!" Quistis yelled. Zell agreed, broken from his thoughts. They went in the direction of Squall but was restrained by Raijin and Fujin.

"No." Fujin said with a deadly look in her eye.

Alexandra ignored them all as she glared at Seifer. Squall was using his gunblade as a cane as he clumsily got to his feet. He fell against the wall as soon as he managed to stand up.

Alexandra raised her clawed hand. She watched Seifer then, the pupils of her eyes gone as her eyes shown like two spotlights. Her hair was crackling with red currents as her black wings flapped once behind her. She cast Ultima on him, tripled. The green explosion left Seifer on his knees as well. Fujin's eyes widened as she left Quistis and ran over to Seifer. She bent down beside him as Quistis, and Selphie broke from Raijin and ran over to Squall.

Selphie cast full cure on him while Quistis used Curaga. As the wounds on his body closed Squall got back onto his feet and shoved Quistis aside roughly. He walked over to center of room and glared at them all. In his hands he raised his gunblade.

"Who is carrying Maniac Athena?" He asked his royal eyes jumping from one to another.

"Maniac Athena!" Zell yelled in surprise.

Seifer stood up from where he had fallen, Fujin by his side.

"What are you talking about!" Irvine asked, equally surprised.

"I am, Squall." A voice called out suddenly. Squall turned to his left to see Quistis stepped forward.

"You?" he asked genuinely surprised as he stared at his former instructor.

She nodded and walked closer to him. "I knew all along. They know nothing. I came to kill your Rinoa. It is my fault entirely."

Squall stared her, it was his turn to be shocked now, so shocked that he didn't see Seifer making a mad dash for Alexandra. Squall turned around too late as Fujin cast a fire spell on him throwing him off his feet. Seifer shoved Alexandra onto the throne as he raised his other hand with Maniac Athena.

"Seifer!" she yelled suddenly. It was Rinoa's voice that erupted from those purple lips as she cringed in the throne trying to block herself from his crystal bearing hand.

"Seifer no!" Zell yelled.

Seifer was not deterred. "Sorry Rinoa," he said as he grabbed her roughly by her throat and pressed her against the back of the throne. Yet Seifer stared at Rinoa's tear filled eyes and hesitated, for a second. But a second was all Alexandra needed as she filled Rinoa once more and drew her legs back and kicked Seifer squarely in the stomach. Seifer opened his mouth in surprise as he fell onto his back, his head knocking against the wooden floor. Maniac Athena was knocked out of his hand and it rolled across the floor to Squall's feet.

No one said a word as Squall reached over and picked it up. Standing there, with her hair in disarray, dress torn, wings ruffled Alexandra smiled.

She reached out her clawed hand, "Give it to me, Squall."

"Squall don't!" Irvine yelled as he stepped forward.

"Don't be an idiot." Seifer yelled as he got back on his feet.

Squall said nothing. He looked at Alexandra. His gloved hand squeezed the blue globe tightly. He took a few steps forward and hesitated.

"Squall." Quistis begged but was promptly ignored.

"I want to talk to Rinoa, Alexandra." Squall said. "I'll give Maniac Athena to her and her alone."

Alexandra watched him sadly. "Why?" she asked.

Squall frowned at her. "Do it, Alexandra."

Alexandra stared at his unwavering sapphire eyes that glowed as brightly as the globe he held in his hand. Finally, she nodded and looked down. There was not a sound in the room. Suddenly she leapt forward and shoved Squall back. He fell back in surprise but quickly regained his balance as he grabbed her by the arm. He shook her roughly.

"Stop playing with me Alexandra!" he scolded.

She pouted at him and wrenched her arm from his gripe. She picked up her dress and stepped back to the throne. There she stood and suddenly smiled. She had stalled long enough.

The clock struck twelve.

* * *

Home

Chapter25


	25. chapter25

The Orphan

* * *

Chapter 25 - The Season of Passage

Quistis lifted her arm to cover her eyes as the red fire surrounded Alexandra in a barrier. The witch was filled with light now. Electricity snaked through her body as she stood up to her full height. She raised her hand and in a single gesture, threw Squall across the room. Squall skid on the floor and his gunblade landed with a clang. From his hand, Maniac Athena rose into the air as though it was lifted by an invisible string. It flew into Alexandra's hand like a bird. She closed her clawed hand around the globe and smiled in pleasure. Her eyes were pure yellow as the door behind her flew open. The wind rushed into the room from the screaming sky. It swirled around the room, lifting Quistis's hair behind her. Seifer stood up and tried to use Eternal Breath on Alexandra but she broke Eden easily. Seifer stood there helpless with Fujin by his side. She readied her weapon as though such a pitiful instrument could really protect the two of them.

"Seifer," Alexandra said, her face covered with rainbow spirals and her tongue emerging from her lips, forked like a snake's. "Seifer and Fujin, together in life and in death." She said mockingly.

"Kiss him, Fujin, before the I make him death's paramour. Pay him your last goodbye."

Fujin glanced at Seifer who was frowning at Alexandra.

"Witch," Fujin cursed at Alexandra who merely laughed in reply. Alexandra raised her hand and a yellow beam of light shot across the room like a laser. It hit Seifer in his chest and surrounded him with light.

"No!" Fujin yelled suddenly as she was thrown back by the force of the energy field around the glow. She saw Seifer's face twist with pain in the yellow bubble.

She got back on her feet and ran straight into the field. From across the room, Squall hurled a Ultima stone at Alexandra. The beam disappeared as the green explosion erupted under Alexandra's feet.

Seifer collapsed onto the floor with a thump. Fujin knelt beside his limp body and leaned over him. Raijin, ran over from across the room.

"Seifer, no," Fujin whispered as she held his still warm body in her arms. Quistis looked down in pity as she caught one last sight of the girl crying. Her grey hair in a horrible tassel, her single eye crumpled up into tears as she squeezed Seifer in her arms. He was breathing, just barely.

Squall walked up to the edge of the fire barrier. He held his gunblade in his left hand.

"Squall," Alexandra said with a smile as she turned toward him. Her smile was growing more psychotic by the second and for the first time that night, Squall felt fear as he watched her.

"You asked me, Squall earlier, what would happen at midnight. Well, I will tell you now. Rinoa, she is leaving us. I'm going to seal her away forever. That's why, Squall it's called the Season of Passage. I'm passing her into death." Alexandra chuckled. "You thought you tricked me didn't you Squall? Ah, I love your intelligence. You were going to trick me into letting you hand Maniac Athena to her. She would have used the crystal on herself, therefore absorbing my power into her. Then, leaving me helpless in the future, you would have walked home happily with your lady. I love the ingenuity of your plan. Had someone else used it on her she would have died because the scaffolding of her body collapsed but since she would use it on herself, she would just be replacing scaffolding with more powerful scaffolding. You amaze me always, Squall."

Squall said nothing. His faced betrayed nothing as he watched Alexandra.

"What are you thinking Squall?" Alexandra asked, "after I seal her away I'll be able to spare the power to read your mind again but now I'm curious. What do you think about what I have just told you. Do you feel betrayed? Foolish? Beaten? Tell me."

_You're not here anymore. You are with her_.

Squall stared at Alexandra and felt his mouth move.

"The stars. This can't have been written in the stars Alexandra."

Alexandra suddenly looked sad once more. Her black wings appeared to grow limp as she listened to his words.

"You love her. That has been engraved in the stars more deeply than anything I have ever seen. You will always love her Squall, even after I kill her. I see that now and it saddens me but it won't stop me."

Squall stared at her in quiet contemplation.

_Watching me? You can't save me with yours eyes alone._

_"_It's too late for me to cross the stars." he said.

Alexandra nodded. "Too late Squall. It's too late for you to choose anything other than her. This has always been your destiny. It's also too late for you to plead with me to spare her. Her death too has been written in the stars, just like your love for her. It's all a path that we must walk. Give in to destiny Squall. I have. I won't try to plead with you to love me anymore. I see now that it is impossible."

_I know that although you never say it, that when I need you the most, you will come._

Rinoa, I can't save you this time, not the way you want me to.

"Alexandra, I'm sorry." Squall said.

She frowned at his words. "I'm going to do it now, Squall. Don't apologize. This was what was meant to be. You could never have loved me not matter how much I wanted it, no matter how much you might want it. No one can cross the stars."

_Right now, across the oceans and deserts that separate us, I send you my love._

You were right, Rinoa. Our last night together has passed. We can never be together again. For what I am about to do now, I can only hope you will understand.

"You are wrong, Alexandra," Squall whispered. "Destiny can be rewritten."

At that moment he lifted his gunblade and stabbed himself through the stomach. Across the room there was complete silence as Squall pulled the bloody blade out of himself and collapsed on his knees.

Alexandra's mouth opened to a O as she stood gaping. She stumbled back in surprise.

"No." she whispered she said as she fell onto the throne. In her disarray, suddenly her arms jerked. Alexandra took no notice as she stared at the bloody puddle pooling at Squall's feet. Alexandra's arm jerked once more, this time, her right arm moved upward swiftly in a smooth curve and pressed Maniac Athena to her forehead.

Alexandra screamed in pain as the air around her bursted into light. The entire place exploded in flame as though the sun had descended from the sky and had entered the room. In the middle of that ball of light the power of two sorceresses entered into Rinoa, Alexandra's and her own.

As the last of the power went into her she collapsed on her knees. The light was gone as though someone had flicked a switch and turned it off. There, under the throne, Rinoa kneeled. Her hair had fallen from its hold on top of her head and it laid around her shoulders in waves. All traces of Alexandra was gone, the veins from her cheeks, the claws from her hands, the wings from her back. Only the raven colored dressed remained. She took no notice of it as she got up and ran over to where Squall laid. She kneeled down beside him and took him into her arms. She pressed her left hand to the wound on his stomach where the black blood flowed in a thick river.

He was watching her as she knelt there, tears warming her eyes. From across the room Quistis came over in a hurry as did Zell, Selphie and Irvine. Squall kept his eyes on Rinoa. He whispered something. She bent down so he could whisper it in her ear.

"If you go there," he said to her in a broken breath. "I promise you will find me, do you understand?"

She stared into his eyes, feeling his breath warming her cheek. She choked on her words as she tried to produce them. "I . .I understand." she said and broke into sobs as she felt his bloody hands squeeze her fingers over the fountain of warm pulsing blood flowing from that wound.

He merely stared at her then, his blue eyes continuing to watch her as Quistis kneeled down beside him. Irvine bent over while Zell crouched down beside Rinoa.

Rinoa kept her eyes on his, hoping that he couldn't leave her as long as she didn't turn her eyes away. Yet even as she stared into his blue eyes without blinking, she felt his body grow cold.

Rinoa felt his hands begin to loosen from hers.

"No," she whispered. "No, Squall, don't leave me. No!" She pressed her hand harder against his to make up for the fact that he was no longer holding her. He swallowed his pain and cast his eyes upon her one last time. His vision blurred, he could hardly see her but still he kept his eyes upon her.

Rinoa roughly rubbed her tears from her eyes and placed her hand back on top of his.

You can't leave me now, not when I have finally earned your love. No, destiny cannot be so cruel.

"Squall!" she cried as she embraced him tightly but no matter how hard she held him, the life was draining out of him, from that wound. Slowly, then, his eyes began to relax, his brows untangled themselves from that frown and his hand went limp in hers.

His head rolled to one side.

"No, Squall" Rinoa whispered. "No, no no!"

His eyes still open as he watched her from death.

"Squall," Rinoa moaned as she buried her face in his chest.

Quistis reached over and closed his eyes. Rinoa laid there on, holding onto him, refusing to let go. She would never let go.

There was not a sound in the throne room as they grieved for their lost leader. Respectful silence prevailed until the large oak doors bursted open and Laguna stepped through, Kiros Ward behind him and a slew of Estharian soldiers behind as well.

"What in the world happened?" Laguna asked in shock as he saw Rinoa leaning over Squall's body. She did not take any notice of the people who had entered the room.

Irvine stood up and looked at Laguna. "The sorceress is beaten. Squall won. Good has triumphed over evil." Although what he said was true, no one in the room believed that on this mournful night, that good had truly triumphed. Laguna took his helmet off and knelt beside Squall. Rinoa dragged her bloody wrist over her eyes and continued to hold him. No one disturbed her.

Outside, slowly, it began to rain.

* * *

Home

Chapter26


	26. chapter26

The Orphan

* * *

Chapter 26 - The Legend of a Hero

Seifer Almasy walked through the crowded first floor of Balamb Garden trying to attract as little attention as possible. He was there alone today, with neither his posse nor his gunblade. Squeezing his way through the sea of people he heard snippets of conversation. In the past day or so he had become rather popular at garden. It was made known that he had lead the fight against the sorceress, that in the end he had almost died fighting the witch. He was the new hero of Garden.

The crowd stirred. Seifer was pushed to the side as people began moving, trying to make a path for the small carriage bearing the coffin of their old commander. As the oak casket went by, there was a mixed reaction as some students choose to salute it while others looked away in disgust. Seifer did neither, he merely turned his face away and continued making his way toward the elevator. The last thing he wanted to do now was attend the funeral of Squall Leonhart. In fact, he was planning to get as far away from that gathering as he possibly could. Yet as he caught sight of that coffin he felt a surge of dread. No, it couldn't be. He wasn't feeling guilt. . . was he?

Seifer had never believed that Squall deserved the acclaim he got for defeating Ultimecia. However now, he couldn't fool himself into believing that Squall deserved the notoriety that clouded his name for defending Alexandra. It was all just a pointless game, one that he was finally gaining an upper hand in.

Seifer stepped to the elevator, out of the mob. He pressed the oval button for up when the doors opened with a ding. He winced inside suddenly as he saw who was standing there.

Rinoa. Her eyes had a distant look to them but they focused suddenly as she caught sight of him. For the first time in a long time, Seifer was at loss for words.

"Seifer," she said with a nod, her layered raven hair bounced lightly as she walked out, towards him. Seifer stood there, watching, half hoping that she would disappear, half hoping that she would just burst out and confess her hatred for him.

She was dangerously close now. Her large brown eyes looking into his. What was it that he saw now that he had seldom seen before. Her eyes glowed with an aura of sadness as she watched him. This was not the Rinoa he had used to know.

"Is there something you want to say, Seifer?" she asked.

What did she expect him to say? Did she expect him to apologize for all the times he tried to kill her? He wanted to run away then even at the risk of being a coward. This was one confrontation no amount of training could prepare him for.

"I'm not sure .. what you want to hear Rinoa." he said.

She nodded as though she completely understood his reply. She brushed a strand of hair away from her face and frowned. Her tiny pout was tantalizing. Had he seen it on any other woman he would have found it erotic. However her entire demeanor frightened him. She was . . . just like a witch.

"I don't hate you Seifer." she said reaching over to touch his arm. She withdrew her hand as he twitched at her touch. "Maybe, Seifer, some dreams are better left unrealized."

He frowned at her. "You know nothing of my dream, Rinoa."

She nodded as though that too had been expected. "I didn't mean your dream, Seifer, I meant mine." she drew back. "I once told a man I loved dearly that I never stopped loving something once I've started. I want to say the same to you now." At that she backed away and walked into the crowd. She looked back only once and nodded at him.

Seifer stood there for a moment longer, feeling a chill down his spine.

Why can't you just hate me, Rinoa?

Quistis Trepe kneeled down beside Squall's coffin. The lid had been removed and there on the white satin, her little brother laid sleeping. She felt an awful lump in her throat as she leaned over him. She could see his ungloved hand laying top of his chest against the intricate designs of his SeeD uniform. He didn't look dead, maybe he was just knocked out. Perhaps if she sprinkled and phoenix down on him he would wake up. Quistis reached over and took one of his cold limp hands in hers.

The only thing worse than facing his wrath at her betrayal was to know that he had taken that grudge with him to his grave. She remembered how he had turned his head toward her as he slipped out of life. His eyes had been open, as though he had died without understanding. His accusing eyes opened forever as a monument to her decision.

_Squall, if only, I could tell you now, how wrong I was._

_"_Quistis," someone said from behind.

Quistis turned her head, irritated at being disturbed when she had instructed the guards that she must have a moment alone.

Rinoa.

Quistis bit her lip. Rinoa walked over, her black heels clicking against the tiled floor. Rinoa knelt down beside the coffin, beside Quistis. She cast her large brown eyes down at the sleeping boy.

"Don't blame yourself Quistis. It's all fate. Where ever Squall is now, I'm sure you are the least of the ones he would blame."

Quistis swallowed deeply. Her eyes were becoming warm with tears.

"No," Quistis whispered. "I failed to protect him. He was my responsibility. It was my own narrow mindedness. I tried so hard to protect his body from harm that I forgot about his emotions.". She pressed her hand against her mouth and looked down, weeping. Rinoa watched her with sympathy. She reached out a hand to the blond SeeD beside her.

"You don't understand." Quistis suddenly began again. "He never wanted Garden. I nearly destroyed Garden trying to keep his place for but all along was projecting my idea of what was best onto him. He never wanted Garden . . . he just wanted you."

"Quistis," Rinoa whispered but was ignored. Quistis threw Rinoa's hand aside and sniffed. She dragged her smooth gloved hand over her wet eyes.

"He died for you. He happily impaled himself on his gunblade because you were in danger. Tell me Rinoa, did he do it because he wanted to be together with you in death? Surely you of all of us would know what was going on in his mind when he committed that act."

Rinoa sighed. She looked away and her demeanor changed. She grew very serious suddenly. "Quistis, if only you knew . . . .what she told him when they were alone. He didn't die for me. He . . . is no martyr."

Quistis did not reply as Rinoa got up. Rinoa looked at Quistis sadly.

"Don't grieve too much over Squall's passing. It's not as tragic as you may think."

Seifer walked into the ballroom where he was showered with a handful of glitter. He scowled as he dusted it off himself. Looking up, he saw the faces of a his new fans. Raijin was standing in front with a grin on his face.

"Congratulations Seifer, I knew you could do it, ya know. Squall and the sorceress were no match for you."

One of the younger students spoke up. "Seifer, how does it feel to be the best warrior of SeeD?"

Seifer stood there for a moment looking at their smiling faces. He had a puzzled expression on his face, one which emitted no sarcasm, no cockiness, no joy.

"Seifer, say something," Raijin said gesturing to the small gathering. "We all want to hear the story from your point of view. Let's all drink and be merry. You can tell them all about how we knew all along that Squall was a traitor."

Seifer stood there and clenched his jaw. For a moment he scanned one happy face to another. He felt frozen in place. There was something he was supposed to say. Something about how Squall was the black knight. That in the end good always triumphs against evil. Yet he remembered Squall standing there that night, with his shirt stained wet with blood, leaning against his gunblade for support, spitting out a mouth full of blood onto the floor. Despite all that Squall had continued to defend his beloved.

Seifer felt a measure of sympathy. It was the weakness of every hero, Seifer realized. When evil appears in the guise of a brother, a friend, a human. In the end you just want to believe that they are secretly good inside. Squall didn't have a measure of goodness in him. He was evil to the core. Seifer wanted so badly to believe that.

Seifer reached out a hand and shoved Raijin aside. He ignored the tabled stacked with wine and foods and made his way to the balcony. Behind him, he heard whispers of confusion. He shoved his way past the crowd of people, glancing absently at their baffled faces.

"Seifer? We're having this party for you, ya know?" Raijin said helplessly as Seifer left the room.

Seifer stood there leaning against the stone railing feeling the wind against his face. Underneath the Garden, the miles of emerald sea stretched to the horizon. It was strange to be alive now that Squall was dead. All his life he had made his personal duty to be better than Squall. That was simply a standard he had set for himself. Now that standard was dead. He never believed that such a day would come, when Squall would cease to exist. It was like a part of him had died.

"Seifer, what are you doing?" Fujin asked.

Seifer turned to see her standing there. The wind was blowing her gray hair away from her oval face. She gave him a faint half smile as she moved closer to him. Her brown eye was large with concern as she studied him.

"It's Squall isn't it? His death troubles you."

Seifer shrugged.

"I don't care about Squall. He means nothing to me."

Fujin pressed her lips together in a look of irritation. "No Seifer, I mean Squall was a symbol to you. The reason you are so agitated is that symbols aren't supposed to die."

Seifer ignored her.

"Seifer, you grew up with Squall. He was always there, a part of all your memories. In a way, he stood before you to the grave. You are afraid that since he died you are next."

Seifer looked over at her finally. "It's strange, Fujin, to be without a rival." He and I were the opposite sides of the same coin, Seifer though to himself. He contemplated her words and he realized that they were true. As long as Squall was alive his world was complete. Every hero needs a villain. Now that the black knight was dead, Seifer felt a horrible sense of loneliness as though he had lost the purpose of his life. No, Seifer thought to himself, I'm not that weak. I'll make it somehow. There will be new journeys to embark on, new foes to fight, new legends to make. Squall Leonhart was dead. One story had been finished, the tale of his childhood had ended in victory. But this was just the first one, the white knight had just began slaying his dragons.

Seifer turned to Fujin and smiled sarcastically. It wasn't quite a smirk but it will do for now. "Come Fujin," Seifer said, putting his arm around her narrow shoulders."Let's go back."

Fujin nodded happily. She placed her head against him momentarily and placed her hand against the one draped over her shoulder.

"Are you better now, Seifer?" she asked him.

He nodded at the silver haired damsel in his arms although he still couldn't shake the feeling of loss that plagued him. It left a bad taste in his mouth that no amount of talk could extinguish. When he looked upon Squall's corpse he had felt as though he had swallowed death its self. Maybe Fujin was right, he had seen Squall as a partner to the grave.

But maybe in the end he had lost more than an enemy . . .but a friend.

Quistis Trepe stood up and began to walk to the podium. She watched the nonchalant faces of the audience and felt that familiar anger boil up in her chest. It was the same anger she had felt toward Drew. For on simple mistake Squall will now have his name forever clouded by infamy. The sorceress's knight. Is that what the history class will remember him as? Perhaps places him on the same list as Adel, Ultimecia. . Seifer Almasy. It frightened her to think that this was one thing she could not protect him from - the jaws of notoriety that had consumed his good name.

Quistis frowned more deeply than she had ever done so before as she walked up the stairs to the microphone beside the opened casket. From where she was standing she could see Rinoa Heartilly sitting in the back staring into space lost in a quiet reverie. She was not crying.

Zell and Fifi were sitting together and so were Selphie and Irvine. Zell had a frown on his face as Fifi wiped her eyes with a tissue. Selphie looked grave but shed no tears. Irvine had his face concealed under his hat. Quistis cleared her throat, preparing to deliver the eulogy to the crowd of half hearted listeners. She felt tears welling up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Why aren't you crying Rinoa? Quistis wondered. These are your tears that are in my eyes. Take them back, they don't belong to me.

Quistis allowed her eyes to travel over the crowd once more before she began speaking.

"The body that lies here today is that of our commander, friend and mentor but for me he was also a student. Over the years I tried my best to teach him facts, number and patriotism but now I see that he has learned something more valuable which cannot be taught in a class room."

Quistis felt herself begin to choke on her words as she watched the blank faces in the audience. She paused a moment to recollect herself. Her voice when it came out next was more accusing then she had meant for it to be.

"While the people of this world spoke in the language of power, of ambition, of revenge and of selfishness, Squall spoke in that of love. That is why none of you understand what he was trying to say."

Quistis glared at Rinoa then as she saw the black haired girl turn her face toward her right as though she was staring at someone who was beside her. No, Quistis though, she would not let herself believe that Rinoa was on the verge of choosing a new man to love. Such a thought could not enter her mind.

"Today," Quistis continued, keeping her eyes on Rinoa, "we bid farewell to Squall as he enters the stone forest. The baggage he takes with him is loyalty, strength, righteousness and pride. I can only hope that without him we will be able to find these traits amidst ourselves and somehow try to make up for that which we have lost."

Quistis felt her lip tremble as she saw Rinoa attempting to keep her focus on the stage. Rinoa was sporadically glancing to her side as though there was something hopelessly important here. The young student who was sitting two empty seats to her right was glancing at her nervously, as though he was afraid that the commander's old flame was making passes at him.

Quistis ground her teeth in anger.

"And Squall .. . Squall . . . " Quistis trailed off feeling her tears slipping down her cheeks. And Squall gave up his life for love, love that was amorous and adulterous. What tragic joke of destiny was this.

Across the room Rinoa turned her eyes back to Quistis. She watched with the instructor with sympathy.

_Let me tell her Squall, look how she grieves for you. I promised you that I would never tell but . . . _

Rinoa felt tears in her eyes as she watched Quistis bury her eyes in the palm of her right hand. Rinoa got up then, she wanted to go up to the podium and comfort the instructor but from beside her she felt someone grab her by the arm

_She'll never believe you Rinoa._

* * *

Home

Chapter27


	27. chapter27

The Orphan

By Kate Lorraine

* * *

Chapter 27. Face of Heaven

And when he shall die,

Take him and cut him out in little stars,

And he will make the face of heaven so fine,

That all the world will be in love with night,

And pay no worship to the garish sun.

Romeo and Juliet (William Shakespeare)

Laguna stood there near the door trying to think of what he would say to her. Rinoa Heartilly, the girl his son had died for. He was never good with such things, such darkness. That sight of her on top of Squall, covered with blood still haunted him. What state she was in now he could hardly imagine. But he needed to talk to her. She was perhaps, the only living person who could bring him relief from his guilt.

Laguna walked over to the entrance to the balcony where she had gone, as a student told him, to watch the stars. He saw the most particular sight then. She had turned her left as though she saw someone there beside her. A thin smile curled on her face as she raised her index finger to the mysterious visitor. Laguna stood there with his mouth half open.

He coughed loudly to alert her to his presence. She jumped at the sight of him and turned around to greet him. Laguna stepped out onto the balcony.

"Hello Rinoa." He said as his eyes wandered over the edge of the stone rail. From here he could see the meadows behind Edea's Orphanage. The flowers were in bloom this time of year. The pink flowers were absolutely gorgeous during the day and as he understood, Squall grew up here. Garden was here to pick up Cid today. The old headmaster had recovered from his illness, as Laguna heard.

"Hello Laguna," Rinoa said as she turned her face upward toward the sky. Laguna watched her. It was strange she almost looked happy then as her eyes followed the path of a shooting star across the sky.

"I wanted to talk to you about Squall, Rinoa." Laguna said. "If it's not too painful for you.." he said, trailing off awkwardly.

"No," she said as she turned her large dark eyes over to him. "Yes?"

"I want you to know that I'll always be here for you, if you need someone to talk to. Do you have anywhere to stay? If you need anything at all, I'll be honored to . . you know." he said.

She paused and tossed some of her hair over her shoulder. "I'm going to stay with my father for a bit. I can't stay here anymore. I'm not too popular at Garden now." Rinoa chuckled sarcastically but immediately found her gravity again. "You have a question for me, Laguna."

Laguna cleared his throat. "What happened, Rinoa, between you and Squall when the two of you disappeared?"

Rinoa was silent for a moment as she pondered the question. "Laguna, Squall made a discovery. He realized that he loved me but in the end, by choosing to be with me he also choose death and therefore to be forever apart from me. That's the tragic irony of it. What happened in the few days in which we disappeared is of no consequence. It was just a lot of insanity which, perhaps would better be forgotten."

"I'm sorry Rinoa," Laguna said. "The witch Alexandra was truly evil. I just wish I didn't have to leave the two of you to deal with her."

Rinoa shrugged. She had a distant look in her eyes as though she was far away .

"Laguna, I don't know what you have heard in Garden or on television, I . . .I don't believe that Alexandra was evil. She said to me once that hate was love which was returned and I'm beginning to understand what she meant by that. In the end, I guess we will never know, if Squall and I tricked her and used Maniac Athena on her, or if she willingly allowed me to use the crystal on myself."

"Why?" Laguna asked perplexed.

"Love, Laguna. To bring back the dead one must have their love, so that they'll wait for you. Alexandra didn't have his love, he would never have come for her. Perhaps, in the end she wanted what was best for him instead of for herself, and so gave up her powers so that he might have another chance at life."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Rinoa." Laguna said, throughly confused.

"Are you feeling okay?" Laguna asked.

Rinoa shrugged. She looked over at Laguna sadly, with sympathy in her eyes. "Don't be too hard on yourself Laguna. One day perhaps you and Quistis will understand what really happened on that night of passage. As for now, don't mourn too much for Squall's passing. He wouldn't want you to."

Laguna frowned. He bid her farewell and stepped out of balcony. Yet as he stood at the door he hesitated. For a moment he looked back. He could not believe what he saw. She was embracing something, embracing thin air.

What did the evil sorceress's power do to her? He wondered in amazement.

As Rinoa heard Laguna's footsteps fade away she turned her eyes back to the meadow. She placed her elbows on the stone ledge and felt the nighttime breeze stroke her face. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew a mass of petals and feathers into her face. Rinoa smiled as she reached out and caught a one of them.

He came then, like a mist of perfume. Slowly and quietly he came up from behind her.

"What did he want?" the shade asked her. Rinoa turned her face around to her right. There he was, standing, her black angel. He looked so real then that she could almost see the moonlight reflecting off the leather of his jacket. It was hard to believe that she was looking at a shade. It seemed as though he had woken up from that coffin and had sneaked up here to find her.

"Nothing, Squall. He just wanted to ask about you, about what happened between us and Alexandra."

He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't tell them anything, Rinoa. Not about your powers nor about me."

She watched him fondly and smiled. "So you haven't changed. You will always be cold introverted loner Squall."

He smiled at her and reached over with one hand.

I don't care what they think, his eyes whispered as he took her into his arms. She watched him with surprise as he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips up against his. He felt so real it was impossible to pretend that he wasn't

He drew back then, keeping his lips an inch from hers.

"Squall," she whispered. "You shouldn't have shown up so suddenly at your funeral. What would they think should they see me watching you?"

She could feel his warm breath against her skin.

"Hush," he whispered. "Nothing anyone thinks is of any consequence to me anymore. As long as I am with they can see me in whatever light they wish."

He raised his right hand and cupped her cheek in his palm. She felt him gently stroking her with his thumb, tenderly pulling strands of hair away from her face. His eyes were black in the shadows and his face unreadable in the darkness. She just felt the delicate touch of his lips as he kissed her lightly and slowly.

"Do you think, Squall," she asked. "That one day we may be together in life, once more?"

He sighed. He kissed her once more, his lips lingering on hers for a second longer as though he couldn't bear to leave her.

"Whatever you choose, Rinoa, it does not matter. Whether it be in life or in death, I will never leave you again."

She smiled through her tears of joy as she leaned over and hugged him fiercely.

And for you, Squall, I will cross the stars.

The End

Author's note: Note how Rinoa is looking at both the night time sky and the meadow at once. This is ironic because in FF8 Squall promised to wait for her at the meadow, in this story he will be waiting for her from the stars. It's funny that she is watching both at the same time as he comes to her.

Author's Notes :Dueling for a Haunted Lady is actually the chapter in the Iliad where Paris and Helen's husband duel for her.

Author's notes: Notice that the only two people to fall in fighting Alexandra is Squall and Seifer. In a way, Seifer's defeat foreshadows Squall's. Seifer and Squall are like mirrors of each other. Should one thing happen to Seifer, the opposite usually happens to Squall.

Acknowledgments

I would like to thank first and foremost my editor Christina. Thank you for encouraging me week after week to write. Without you this fanfic would never have gotten past chapter 3. It was primarily for you that I wrote this story. Thank you for your friendship and patience with everything especially my Laguna rantings. You are truly the one most responsible for the completion of this fanfic. This story is dedicated to you. Thank you, I truly mean this, thank you Christina. I haven't met too many stars that shine as brightly in the sky as you do.

Secondly I would like to thank Fifi. You always told me what was good in my stories and pointed out what needed to have more work. I awaited eagerly, perhaps more often than I should, on the Internet for your enthusiastic letters. While Christina was the one I discussed the outcome of my stories with, you were always the one who I tried to surprise with each twist of the plot. Thank you Fifi, I am truly blessed to have two such wonderful friends.

Thirdly I would like to thank Sarah, or better know as the author of the miraculous Forgotten Destinies to which my fanfic can't compare. It was you that told me that late night in November that I should start a fanfic. Had you not been there The Orphan would have never come into being. Thank you Sarah.

Finally I would like to thank all those who took the time to read this story. I know it was long and at many times boring. I tried my best to make it as true to game as I could. I hope at some point you recaptured the same pleasure you experienced playing FF8. So for now goodbye. No matter if you read the next installment or not or even if I choose to write one, you have really made my day for staying with me to the very end of this story. I know that wherever I am right now, I would feel a little less lonely, thanks to your good graces. So until next time, adieu.

* * *

Home


End file.
